Déjà vu, TO THE MAX!
by Mannequin Republic
Summary: - "Whaa..?" Naruto spun around and looked towards the Hokage monument in wonder. When did they get rid of Baa-chan's face? And why did Sasuke look like a little kid. Heh heh, uh... Genjutsu?... Kai? Time-Travel, SasuNaruSasu, Rated M for later chapters!
1. Prologue

- "Whaa..?" Naruto spun around and looked towards the Hokage monument in wonder. When did they get rid of Baa-chan's face? And why did Sasuke look like a little kid. Heh heh, uh... Genjutsu?... Kai? Time-Travel, SasuNaruSasu

The cover image is by Yasuli on deviantart! I have a link to her devART on my profile. :~~)

**Prologue**

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his palms. He rubbed his head thoroughly as he tried to remember what had just happened to make it seem as though a semi ran all over him, _thrice_! (Not that he knew what a semi was... –cough-) He looked up to see that he was in the forest that was on the outskirts of Konoha. He yawned tiredly as he regained his senses, pausing momentarily as he felt another's invading chakra. His eyes stopped short on a small figure that was in the distance, not too far away from himself. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he finally remembered what had just happened.

_Naruto walked up towards a tree and pushed some chakra into his right hand. He needed to get some wood for Yamato-taicho to do his Wood Release thing as Konoha was in bad shape after the destruction from Nagato's _Shinra Tensei.

_The tree cut evenly as Naruto created a Kage Bunshin to help him carry the log back to his village. Unfortunately, another person blocked Naruto in his path before he could make his move. The blonde frowned as he tried to see if he knew this person with white hair and scarily sharp teeth. His eyes lit up in recognition as his sword flickered in the sun's light, the same sword that Zabuza used._

_The man – or was it boy? – grinned at Naruto before two other people chakra dashed down to where Naruto and the white-haired person were. A woman stood there next to the white-haired man as she fingered her glasses with her right-hand, her left on her waist. She stood there daintily with quite short, shorts and stockings that seemed to go only half way up her thigh. Her red-hair shone in the sunlight as she scowled at the white-haired man._

_Another person stood there with warm-brown eyes as he eyed Naruto warily. He had orange-hair and was quite tall with muscles that would scare any sane man. However, he acted the complete opposite to what one might normally expect of him as he petted a squirrel that was resting on his neck. _

"_Suigetsu! What did I say about rushing ahead? You never lis—" The red-head was cut off by the 'Suigetsu' character._

"_Karin... we have a guest, don't be rude in-front of our guest," He grinned with his shark-like teeth at Naruto. The red-head that Naruto concluded as Karin looked at Naruto before she huffed._

"_I knew that he was here! Of course I did!" She growled at him whilst blushing. "Besides, why aren't you guys attacking him? Go for goodness sake!" The temperamental red-head growled. "I know Sasu—" She was cut off by a voice that was once very familiar to the blonde._

"_Don't attack, I told you guys to keep low. Besides, the dobe is mine to fight against," Sasuke appeared from up the trees. Naruto bit his lip to stop his trembling. It wasn't the right time for him to see Sasuke. He had just used up most of his chakra fighting Nagato in his Sage mode and all those Rasen-Shurikens he released didn't help as well._

"_Sasuke-kun..." Karin said in surprise, "you know this dumb blonde?" _

"_Unfortunately yes, now, don't interfere__, understood?" Sasuke said as he drew out his sword and held it in front of him in a basic Kendo style. _

"_Sasuke..." Naruto said weakily, "please... don't," before Sasuke ran up to him as he drew his sword down. Naruto barely managed to dodge his attack as Sasuke smirked at him._

"_Why Naruto? You always wanted to fight against me," he said before he pivoted on his foot, trying to slice Naruto again. He then started to channel his chidori through his blade before slashing it once again at Naruto. The blonde managed to dodge it, but wasn't able to block the next attack that hit him in the shoulder._

"_Sas... uke. Stop... this... right... now," Naruto said before doing a combo with his clones to back Sasuke off. Sasuke looked towards Naruto with something akin to disgust._

"_You're tired already? You're weaker than I thought..." Sasuke exclaimed before stepping back into a resting stance as he waited for Naruto to approach him. Little did he know, Naruto was actually channelling the chakra from the Earth as he tried to regain his Senjutsu mode once more._

"_Sasuke-kun he-" Karin tried to tell Sasuke what the other boy was doing with his chakra but Sasuke interrupted her._

"_Karin... back down," He said in a deadly voice as Naruto seemed to regain his strength with the added bonuses of going Sage._

_Suddenly, Naruto looked up at Sasuke with his now yellow eyes as he watched his every move. Sasuke rose an eyebrow towards Naruto's new appearance and beckoned Naruto to come towards him._

_Naruto suddenly shot off towards Sasuke, so fast that only Sasuke's sharingan could see his movement before he was suddenly behind Sasuke and whispered in his ear,_

"_Sasuke, I don't want to fight you," he said as Sasuke breathed. Sasuke tried to elbow him in the face but Naruto was too fast for him._

"Chidori Senbon_," he said as fast lighting 'needles' started to attack Naruto. Naruto, once again managed to evade the attack sloppily, tripping slightly on the grass below his feet._

_After a tiring battle between the two, Sasuke decided that he wanted to end this. He didn't use his new Mangekyou Sharingan throughout the battle as he knew his eyesight worsened after every time he used it. Deciding to end it ironically, Sasuke powered up his ultimate Chidori as Naruto formed a normal Rasengan._

_Naruto literally didn't want to hurt Sasuke, as he still was placed deep inside Naruto's heart. But the two of them still ran towards each other with their respective jutsu's in their hands._

And that was all Naruto remembered before he 'woke up' from the after effects. But to what Naruto was seeing, why did Sasuke use a genjutsu to make him look like his old 12-year-old self? Was this his idea of a sick joke? Wanting to verse Naruto as what he looked like when they were best friends? Not past tense, that is.

Naruto flinched when he heard Sasuke groan and cocked his head up. Suddenly, Sasuke reached around as he realised something was off. He tried to grab the area of which his sword usually resigned. Confused, Sasuke blinked almost spastically as he recognised the blonde-haired ninja who was only a few feet in front of him. What was going on? No sword.. Naruto looked like a kid again.. What the heck was going on?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked, his voice hoarse as he tried to take in the settings of the _oh-so-obvious _genjutsu he knew he was placed in. "Why did you do this? Why are you trying to mess with my mind as well?" He yelled. Sasuke looked towards him in confusion, he then realised that everything seemed larger as well. He trailed his eyes towards his hands and wondered why the heck they looked so small and why was he wearing the old blue Uchiha shirt he used to wear before he betrayed Konoha.

"Whaa-?" Sasuke inwardly smacked himself for betraying such emotions towards Naruto. However, with the situation that was unfolding, he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from portraying such emotions.

"Such a realistic genjutsu..." Naruto mused yet his guard was still up. He still didn't want to hurt Sasuke but he had to be safe than sorry.

"Dobe..." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up. "I didn't do this... This is not a genjutsu... or at least, I didn't create this genjutsu," Naruto looked towards him puzzled. Sasuke had such a serious voice that Naruto couldn't help but believe him.

"Then what the-" Naruto noticed a scroll on the floor beside him and scrunched up his eyebrows. This was the forbidden scroll; he remembered taking it when Mizuki told him that he would become a genin if he took it and learnt the jutsus or something.

"What dobe?" Sasuke said irritated and confused.

"This... was the forbidden scroll I took before I became a genin!" Naruto exclaimed. He had no idea how the scroll was here because he knew that the Sandaime doubled the guards around it since Naruto took it and Baa-chan kept the same guards as well.

"What?" Sasuke said confused but stiffened as they both felt another's chakra coming towards them. Naruto frowned as he tried to place the familiar chakra.

"Naruto! I can't believe you! This is the last time you're going to do something like that because you are probably going to go to j—Sasuke?" Iruka said as he gazed upon Sasuke who was staring at Iruka with his mouth open. "Sasuke? You helped Naruto with this?" Iruka looked shocked. Naruto looked towards Sasuke and mouthed WTF towards him.

"Ano... Iruka-sensei, what are you talking about?" Naruto said before he looked up towards the Hokage Monument as he waited for Iruka to speak. Wait a second, where the hell was Baa-chan's face? What did they do to it? Or was this also a part of the scarily accurate genjutsu?

Iruka looked towards Naruto suspiciously, "you stole the Forbidden Scroll," he said before he looked towards the opened scroll on the ground.

"I learnt Kage Bunshin from that scroll..." Naruto mused. Sasuke then proceeded to elbow him in the mid-section before he spoke.

"Yes Iruka-sensei, I was walking around Konoha Highway before I saw the dobe with the scroll, but he kept telling me that he managed to do this jutsu called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and now he can make solid clones," Sasuke said before he glared at Naruto and eye-beckoned him to agree.

"Yeah! Mizuki-sensei told me that if I learnt some jutsus, I would become a genin!" Naruto said as Iruka's eyes bugged out. Wait a second; maybe Naruto shouldn't have said that. He knew that Mizuki was now dead and that Iruka had cared a lot for him as they were friends or something similar. He didn't want to make fun of Iruka-sensei.

"M-Mizuki... told you?" Iruka paled. Naruto frowned.

"What? I though you—" Naruto was cut off by another sharp jab in the side from Sasuke. Oh yeah... he was still in the genjutsu thingy magigy. Naruto then decided to play along with the genjutsu as he thought of meaningless words to say.

"I can now do Kage Bunshin even though my Bushin was really bad before! All I had to do was to add more chakra and now it's easy peasy japanesey," Naruto babbled like a young child. Sasuke smirked a little and shook his head before retaining the stoic mask he had on just before.

Suddenly, Naruto and Sasuke felt another chakra pulse, Iruka soon after. Once again as Naruto predicted, Mizuki threw a large shuriken at Naruto. Iruka once again jumped in front of the blonde and took the hit in the back.

"Good Naruto! You've got the scroll, just hand it back over to me and you will become a genin!"

"No Naruto! Don't do that, Mizuki is lying to you. Give it to me, Naruto!" Iruka pleaded.

Naruto just frowned, still confused to WTF was going on.

"Hm. Naruto, do you know _why _the whole village hates you?" Mizuki grinned evilly at the blonde boy.

"No Mizuki! That's an S-Class secret!" But his pleads went onto deaf ears.

"Mizuki... dead? The... tiger thingy... Snake bastard... WTF?" Naruto whispered to himself.

"It's because, you've got the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed right inside of you, you demon!" Mizuki laughed at him whilst Naruto stared back at him curiously.

"Obviously. Why the fuck is there a seal on my stomach every time I try to mould some chakra otherwise..." Naruto replied to the Mizuki look-alike. Iruka and Mizuki gasped. Sasuke just had one of his eyebrows raised the entire time.

"Wait... you mean, you knew?" Iruka asked. Naruto frowned.

"Of course, I kn—" Naruto continued but stop when he recognized the faint flaring of Sasuke's chakra before looking back at him. Sasuke glared at him and Naruto realised that he was supposed to act oblivious towards the genjutsu. "Wait... you said the Nine-Tailed Fox? You... you... mean the Kyuubi? The one that the Fourth killed?" Naruto's acting was so genuine that all the previous mistakes were instantly forgotten and the show continued on as Naruto picked up the scroll and bounded off into the forest.

Naruto didn't know what happened after he left his two former sensei's but landed with Sasuke behind a large tree. He felt Mizuki and Iruka's chakra coming towards them and hid sneakily behind the tree, waiting with Sasuke.

Mizuki taunted Iruka for awhile whilst the young blonde wasn't really paying attention. But just before Mizuki hit Iruka with a fatal blow, Naruto stepped in and smiled at the brown-haired chuunin.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto said before he created hundreds of clones and launched them on a scared Mizuki, effectively knocking him out. Naruto wanted to kill him as well since he knew that the guy was working for the _Paedophile Snake Bastard_ but couldn't do anything without alerting something. Or maybe he could kill him and pretend he did it by accident.

"Naruto..." Iruka stood up with tears in his eyes (**AN: **Super Uke!) and smiled at Naruto, "you have mastered the clones; you have passed the test, Naruto..." Iruka said as he put his protector on Naruto's forehead. Only then did Naruto realise he didn't have his hitai-ate on. "I think it's time for some ramen, don't you think?" Naruto wanted to agree but the subtle flaring of Sasuke's chakra obviously didn't want him to go, after all, they were still in the genjutsu.

Naruto grinned, "Sorry 'Ruka-sensei, but Sasuke-teme and I were gonna go get some onigiri... with extra tomato!" Iruka blinked as he remembered that the lone Uchiha was there with them.

"Oh okay, yes, I have to bring Mizuki to the Sandaime anyway. Ja ne, Naruto, Sasuke," Iruka said before he brought Mizuki into his arms and hurried off. As soon as he was gone, Naruto turned towards Sasuke with a serious expression on his face.

"So yes, what the hell has happened, Sasuke?" Sasuke sneered at him.

"Go ask that demon fox inside of you, I would've done that immediately, if I was you," he huffed and folded his arms. Naruto started to chuckle at the odd picture whilst Sasuke glared at him once more.

"Whoa, whoa, no need to get your duck ass hair in a twist and okay, good idea, I'll go ask Kyuubi," Naruto said.

"Hn,"

"_Oi! Furball you there?" _Naruto asked inside his head.

"**Damn gaki, don't call me that!**" The kitsune growled back at him.

"_You know what's happening?" _The blonde asked, completely ignoring the tailed-fox.

"**Time-travel you baka**," The Kyuubi said, irritatingly.

"_Wait.. what?" _

"**You and the Uchiha brat, somehow managed to travel back in time. When we got here, your two other selves from this timeline seemingly disappeared and I didn't do anything to them,**"

"_Wait... time travel? You're kidding me aren't you?" _

"**I don't... kid,**"

"_How is this possible? This is not possible! This only happens in books!"_

"**...**"

"_Wait a second... why is it that I can feel all my chakra coils unlocked, aren't I a young kid again, why is it that I can use all my coils? Is Sasuke able to use all his chakra as well?"_

"**From what I gathered, the jutsus and all your chakra reserves seemed to come with you back in time,**"

"_... No seriously, Kyuubi. What the fuck is happening? Don't joke with me that we travelled back in time, because that seriously isn't possible!"_

"**Damn gaki! I told you, I do not joke! I don't know what happened, but I am absolutely sure that we travelled back in time!" **

"_... How far back did we travel?"_

"**You just versed that old sensei of yours didn't you? Doesn't this tell you that you just became genin?**"

"_Oh my goodness, that far back?"_

"**Don't ask me... besides, go back to the world of the living, your **aibou **is getting annoyed..."**

"_Aibou? What the fu—_?" But before Naruto could reply to the great fox, said great fox retreated back into the wasteland of Naruto's mind; chuckling.

"Urgh... teme," Naruto said as he refocused back onto the ever-brooding teme.

"What did you find out?"

Naruto smirked unsettlingly. "Well, this is no genjutsu..." Sasuke frowned.

"Then wha—"

"—It's the real deal. We've gone back in time. Whoopee! We're genin again!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke then turned to look at Naruto and smirked, "dobe. Weren't you always a genin?"

"Shut up, Sasuke..."

**End Chapter 1**

**I love Time-Travel fics and I've noticed that there aren't many SasuNaru Time-Travel so, I just **had **to write one.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter; I'll try to get the next one up soon!**

-Sarah


	2. Chapter 1

Oh my! Thank you guys for the reviews, alerts and favs! You guys are all too kind! Anyway, I'd like to say thank you to: **axis-powers, Sanao Mikaru, Pseudoephedrine, Tachi Kagahara, Kayano takama, FenrirKeyblade **and my anon reviewers, **domi **and **Winter Cicada.**

Btw. **domi**; I truly hope so... but we would just have to wait and see, my dear pal. Thank you so much for taking the time to review!

and **Winter Cicada**; OMFG. YOU ARE SO NICE! –LITERAL TEARS OF JOY IN MY EYES—I shall just... bask in the happiness of your so nice review! I am so delighted that you're enjoying it! (Even if it's only the first chapter) and shall hope that this chapter fits your expectations... (I really hope it does) Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH! –kisses—kind person. :D

"Talking,"

'_Thinking,'_

"_Speaking to Kyuubi,"_

"**Kyuubi Speaking,"**

_Writing_

Anyway, **Chapter 1**

Naruto looked around, his heart beating fast. The realisation of being back in the past, only just hit him. What the hell? How did this happen? And if he was in the past, was everything going to be the same? Naruto looked at Sasuke who seemed to be meditating on the ground floor. Well, obviously not, he presumed. He wasn't going to let Sasuke run off to Orochimaru this time, for sure! Wait a second...

"Sasuke!" Said meditating boy looked up and focused on the blonde.

"Hn...?"

"You still have that curse seal from Orochimaru on your neck, don't you? Because, I asked the fox and he said that our chakra coils are all unleashed and we can do everything like how we used to..." Naruto trailed off as he saw the icy glare that was directed at him.

Sasuke walked up the blonde and quickly shoved off his old dark blue shirt as he showed Naruto his neck. The pale, unblemished skin shone upon Naruto's eyes as the said blonde frowned.

"But..."

"Orochimaru has been long gone from my system... My brother got rid of him..." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"Wait... then aren't you angry that you can't use your curse seal?"

"No... Itachi got rid of that snake bastard from my system. Itachi was good, I only learnt this after he died but... he didn't want to kill the Uchiha clan, it was an order from Danzou and those old bastards... And Itachi didn't have a choice. So that was why I was going to crush Konoha because they're the ones who killed my clan and disguised me to hate my older brother," Sasuke growled as he clenched his fists.

Naruto frowned. "Wait... so Itachi was innocent? He didn't kill the clan?"

"No... he killed the clan, because the Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'état against Konoha. Since Itachi hated war, he listened to what the council had to say and decided to get rid of the clan preventing war..."

"How did you get all this information?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Hn. Dobe, I have my ways..."

"So does that mean, this time you're after him?" Naruto asked, confused.

Sasuke smirked sinisterly."No... Danzou is my target,"

Naruto gasped as he realised who Sasuke was talking about. "That was the guy who was appointed as the Rokudaime!" The blonde blinked spastically. "Why the hell would the Daimyou use that guy then?"

"He didn't know about all of this... only the Sandaime, Danzou and the old comrades of the Sandaime knew about this," Sasuke said tiredly.

"So... you're not going to attack Konoha, just... Danzou?" Naruto asked softly. The raven-haired Uchiha looked up at the blonde and stared at him.

"I don't have my Sharingan... how can I do anything besides my lightning techniques which is pointless without my Kusanagi blade," Naruto frowned. The tanned-boy closed his eyes before concentrating on the Earth. Positive that Sasuke wasn't going to attack him at the moment, Naruto let his surroundings take over him as he was once again brought back into the Sage mode that he was only using moments before. He created two Kage Bunshins and started to creating a small Rasengan while putting some of his Wind Element into it, turning it into a spinning Rasen-Shuriken. Naruto opened his eyes whilst he saw Sasuke glaring at him, already in a defensive pose. The blonde called out to him,

"Sasuke... I'm not going to attack you. It's just that, I can go into Sage mode already so I'm pretty sure that if you concentrate on your Sharingan or whatever, you'll probably be able to use it... or something. Or at least, that's what I gathered from the Kyuubi," Naruto said before he quickly released all the chakra that was brought together in the tight sheath. The intensity of the pure, concentrated chakra was so strong that it could have eradicated at least half of the forest. Sasuke frowned at him once more – not that he stopped frowning – and closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on his Sharingan.

Whilst Sasuke was doing his thing, Naruto concentrated on his Senjutsu mode before trying to get rid of it, as his chakra turned totally different when he used the mode. He didn't want to attract any ANBU attention by using that mode. Naruto stopped trying when he was brought out by Sasuke's gasp and saw the three tomoe that were surrounding in red pools and a pupil in the middle. Naruto smirked at him.

"See, I told—"

"No dobe! I can use... all three. But I thought, it was just..." Sasuke trailed off. Now this time, the blonde-haired boy frowned at the raven.

"What?"

"Somehow... from our time-travelling – I'm sure – I managed to keep my Mangekyou Sharingan..." Sasuke breathed.

"Um... yeah, I told you that—"

"No! It's just that, I had... Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and when I had that, I wasn't able to use the normal Mangekyou Sharingan but now... I can use all of them, I'm not sure why..." Sasuke looked weary. Naruto realised that this was the first time that he'd ever seen Sasuke so... emotional. Normally, the boy was as stoic as stoic could be but now... Sasuke seemed so vulnerable but yet rather excited at the thoughts of what he could do now with the extra Sharingan. "But there's no point in using the old Mangekyou Sharingan... if I have the Eternal one..."

Naruto chimed in, "Hmmm... I'm sure this is very interesting, but what the heck is Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan? I know that Kaka-sensei has... or at least he had the Mangekyou one but Eternal?" Sasuke turned to look at him sharply.

"When you use the Mangekyou Sharingan a lot... your eyesight worsens, thus making you go blind. To get rid of this, you need the eyes of a sibling that has the Sharingan and you shall gain Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan which is Mangekyou Sharingan but you will never go blind again..." Sasuke said sharply. Naruto inhaled.

"So that means..."

"Yes, let's go..."

"O-okay,"

_A;LSKDFAWEGNA,SBKJSLDKJGHAJNEG_

Naruto awoke to the sound of three sharp knocks on his front door. Wait a second, when did he have a door? Heck, when did they rebuild his apartment from all the damaged that Nagato caused? Oh yeah... time-travel. His bad.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Don't get your panties in a twist," Naruto said before he reached his front door yanking it open before rubbing the back of his fists over his eyes and yawned in a tired manner.

"Dobe, I knew you'd be asleep, but... we have to go to the academy, we're going to be brought into our genin teams now," the voice of Sasuke woke him up completely as his eyes widened.

"This... again? Does this mean that I have to act the way, I used to be?" Naruto's eyes widened even more comically. Sasuke smirked.

"I hope not, you were so annoying at first..."

"Shut up teme!" Naruto said as he combed his fingers through his hair whilst frowning at how short it was.

'_I really need to let it grow out more; it looks funny like this,' _

The blonde boy quickly put on the pocket with all his kunais and shurikens before walking towards Sasuke.

"Why aren't you wearing the hideous orange tracksuit of yours?" Sasuke asked as Naruto looked down to what he was wearing. He saw that he was wearing a black shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl on it. He had grey shorts and his hitai-ate was carelessly tied on his arm.

"Hm?" Naruto said as he comprehended the question, he didn't really have an answer, "Uh... I don't know. I was rushed, you know! Besides, if I'm supposed to be a ninja, I'm supposed to blend in you know, not stick out like a... a... Sasuke or something!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn, usuratonkachi," Sasuke glared at the blonde, "you really need to clean up your apartment, it's dreadful just walking outside of your door,"

"... The sad thing is, I know," Naruto said before he took off in another direction to Sasuke.

"Where are you going, the academy isn't that way." Sasuke called out towards him. Naruto turned around and grinned, his golden hair shining in the sun.

"As far as I know; you teme, aren't friends with me so why would we walk in together? Besides, I'm always late so they should expect me late. Heck, the class shouldn't expect me at all since I failed or whatever." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded as he waved slightly at the other boy. Naruto's grin turned into a real smile, "see you later... Sasuke,"

Sasuke nodded in appreciation, "Naruto," before turning away and walking past the small shops and stalls reminiscing about the days before he left Konoha.

_ASLDKFJASKJGNA,FGBA'DFL;GKASDLKJGN,MNN_

Naruto walked into the classroom and saw the students already talking to each other. He spotted Sasuke ignoring his fangirls and grinned at the raven's displeasure. Sasuke's eyes shot to the blonde when he felt the other boys' chakra enter the room. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto's grin before glaring at the blonde who laughed quietly at him. Sasuke looked at the blonde and eye-beckoned him to look up at one of the paintings at the top of the room. Naruto nodded to say that he knew before going on his way.

Luckily no one saw this exchange between both boys and Naruto looked up at Kakashi's eye which was glancing into the classroom from the painting that Sasuke told him to look at. Naruto laughed quietly.

'_Kakashi-sensei, still the same discreet man,' _

Naruto looked around and saw that there weren't any spare seats in the room save for the one next to Sakura. Naruto did a double-take, Sakura! He forgot that he was going to see her again, but as soon as Naruto thought that, he immediately groaned as he remembered how annoying the pink-haired girl was when she was this age. Oh no...

"Sasuke-kun! Why is this _baka _sitting next to me? He didn't even pass the test!" Sakura said meanly as she tried to glare at Naruto and smile sweetly at the same time. It turned out to be a weird sort of face that made her look like a fish; that made Naruto snort. Unfortunately, said pink-haired girl heard that, "What was that you baka? You sound like a pig! You and Ino-pig should be friends!" Naruto lifted his head up from his shoulders. He sniffled.

"But... but, Sakura-_chaaaan! _Can't I be best friends with you!" The only person who understood that Naruto was being sarcastic was Sasuke who rolled his eyes in amusement at the scene that was unfolding before him.

"Yeah Sakura! How dare you put that baka in the same category as me!" Ino screeched.

"Ew! Get away from me, teme!" Sakura screeched before she latched herself onto the Uchiha's arm again as if that protected her from anything. Naruto grinned inwardly as he remembered what happened after this. He quickly jumped off his seat before his squatted in front of Sasuke, his ass in the air and his face dangerously close to Sasuke's. He smirked at him quickly before turning his smirk into a glare. The raven looked at the blonde in shock as he remembered what had happened and what was going to happen in a few moments time. He glared at the blonde but also smirked inwardly.

"Stop glaring at Sasuke-kun, Naruo!" One random girl with brown hair yelled at the blonde who still squatted there squinting at the Uchiha.

"Yeah, Naruto-baka! Stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said and immediately after she said this. The boy behind – or literally in front – of Naruto bent his head back before pushing Naruto even closer towards Sasuke as the two boys' lips touched each others.

"Oh, sorry," The boy said without even turning around.

This time, Naruto wasn't as shocked as he smirked at the frozen boys' lips. Suddenly Sasuke smirked as well as he quickly swiped his tongue against the blonde boy as the said blonde boy's eyes widened comically. He didn't expect this reaction, he wanted Sasuke to freeze up, not himself! As fast as lightning, he was brought up off Sasuke and onto the ground as many girls cried out and started to punch the blonde for stealing Sasuke's first kiss.

"How dare you!"

"He was mine to kiss first!"

"NARUTO-TEME!"

"LET'S PUNCH HIM GIRLS!"

Naruto cried out as the girls started to land their assault on him as Sasuke sat there, satisfied and slightly worried about Naruto's health... Only slightly.

Kakashi – who was peeking at the genin team he was going to help – sat back into his seat before he rolled his eye.

_A;SKLDHFJAKJSDGN,AFKGBJ;LKRENGM,,F_

Naruto nursed his tender arm as the Kyuubi quickly healed the damage caused by the pre-teen girls. Kyuubi laughed once again as he kept on doing his work. Naruto looked up as he realised that the teams were exactly the same as last time. He then chuckled inwardly.

'_Of course they're the same, I'm in the past...'_

"Team 7. Haruno Sakura..." Iruka-sensei said the name of the pink haired girl as she looked up towards him with curious eyes, "Uzumaki Naruto," said boy smirked as he shot off from his seat in a supposed excited matter.

"YATTA!" He yelled as Sakura dropped her head in a sad manner. Naruto grinned unsettlingly at her but the pink-haired girl didn't see.

"... and Uchiha Sasuke," this time Sakura jumped out of her seat as she kicked Naruto away before yelling out in happiness. Sasuke looked impassive as always but quickly spared a glance towards the blonde-haired boy who was still sort of in shock as he remembered Sasuke's silky tongue against his lips.

'_Why did that happen? Why did Sasuke react like that? It was supposed to be a joke...'_

_ASLDKFJ,LGD;FGBLKS;DFLGK./;DFKLL_

Sasuke was sitting down on a window sill eating his onigiri. He looked up as he felt Naruto's chakra drawing closer to him before he was pushed back into the empty classroom. He knew that Naruto wasn't going to fight him this time... or at least Sasuke hoped he wasn't going to fight him this time. Who knows, he kissed the other boy.

"Yo... Sasuke," Naruto said, his voice taking the deeper tone whenever he wasn't screaming or doing something equally annoying.

"Dobe... you nearly ruined my onigiri!" Sasuke glared at the blonde-haired boy.

"Oi, oi, I thought you'd detected my chakra pulse?" Naruto brought his hands out in an '_easy, easy' _attitude. He knew how violent Sasuke got when someone messed with his onigiri.

"I did, but I didn't know you were going to tackle me..."

"But I did that last time!" Naruto whined.

"Yes, but it seems that everything may not be the same as last time..." Sasuke said thinking of the way he responded to the 'accidental' – or maybe not so much accidental this time – kiss that they shared. It seemed like Naruto's thoughts were heading that way as well. He blushed lightly – so light that it was hard to see against his tanned-skin – as he remembered how he enjoyed it.

Naruto's only kissing experience had been from Sasuke back in the day and that weird sexy chick that kept trying to suck the life out of his body before realising that the weird sexy chick was actually controlled by hair. That scarred Naruto for life at the thought of kissing girls... but Sasuke on the other hand...

"B-bastard... why did you do that?" Naruto said. Sasuke inwardly sighed. He was hoping to avoid this conversation with the blonde. He didn't know why he did that, it seemed to be instinctual but he would deny everything to say that he liked it. He didn't like it! Of course he didn't!

"Do what, dobe?" Sasuke said, seemingly uninterested. Naruto flustered.

"Y-you know what I mean, teme!"

"I am not quite sure, what you are referring to, so I don't know how to answer that question," the brunette said as he put his onigiri into a small paper bag before looking back up at Naruto.

"Why did you... kiss me?" Naruto blushed deeply, this time visible towards Sasuke who smirked inwardly. The dobe was cute. Wait a second, did he say – _think _– that Naruto was cute? He didn't think it! Of course he didn't! (**AN: **Denial is not just a river in Egypt, Sasu-chaaaaan! ;P)

"If I do remember correctly dobe, it was you who was the one who kissed me..." Sasuke said as he raised his eyebrows. Naruto flustered even more.

"Y-yeah, but it was just... you... uh... and I only... why'd you... I just don't understand!" Naruto said incomprehensibly.

"It might be easier to understand if you actually speak Japanese..."

"Shut it, teme!" Naruto said angrily. Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto..." Said boy looked up, surprised that the other boy actually said his name, "you are 16. I'm sure you've kissed a lot of girls; I might've been your first and only boy. Besides, you were the one to tease me... so I decided to tease you back and it seemed to work splendidly. Anyway, I'm pretty sure we have to go now because, last time I think our fight ended earlier and Sakura caught up with us to tell us that we had to go wait for Kakashi in an empty classroom. If I'm not mistaken, I can feel him right now watching us from the Hokage building up there—" Naruto looked up, eyes wide.

"Hokage... building... Oh my goodness! The Sandaime is still alive!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

"Stating the obvious," Sasuke said; a little bit annoyed that Naruto brushed off his talk seeing as that was the most he'd ever spoken to anyone besides his family. But Naruto seemed to be in tune with Sasuke anyway,

"Thanks Sasuke. Just... thank you," Naruto said, smiling genuinely at the other boy before he hopped out of the window and headed towards their other teammate.

_A;LSKDGAN,WSMGB'A;LSDGJKM,.K_

When Naruto found Sakura, he was surprised to see Sasuke there already waiting with the pink-haired girl clinging once again on his arm. How did the older boy get there before him? Oh wait, yeah, they were above jounin level shinobi, heh, he forgot.

"Naruto-baka! You're late! Besides, we have to go to our jounin-sensei now since he's probably waiting for us in the classroom wondering where we are and it's your entire fault!" Sakura's shrill voice yelled at Naruto snorted at the prospect of Kakashi being early or even being there at the right time for anything. Sasuke had the same thought, although he was composed enough to not do such... barbaric things. It was an absolutely preposterous thought to think he snorted... –cough-.

The trio walked off down the road and made their way towards the classroom that they were assigned to. As they walked into the classroom, Sakura made note that their jounin-sensei wasn't there and sighed as she couldn't yell at Naruto for no reason now or else Sasuke would probably think she was weird or something which she couldn't have happen!

The three waited for awhile and Sakura was expecting Naruto to say something about how late the teacher was but he just sat in a chair staring at nothing in particular. Sakura was confused, Naruto normally complained about everything and said that he was the best ninja in the world or something similar. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widened as he ran to the front of the classroom grabbing a duster from the chalk board. He then brought a small desk next to the door and put the duster up there balancing it between the door and the door stopper. _'Yeah! Now I can yell at Naruto for nothing!' _Inner-Sakura grinned evilly.

"Naruto! Why did you do that? That is the most disrespectful thing ever!" She yelled at him. He looked back at her, grinning.

"But Sakura-chan! He's late as hell, he deserves it!" Naruto said as he placed the desk back to where it was before.

"He won't fall for it; he's an elite jounin..." Sasuke said tiredly. He knew he had to keep up pretences, but this was just boring. Kakashi should have to pay for making him wait like this. No Uchiha waits for anyone... besides Kakashi of course. Stupid Kakashi!

"Yeah! Naruto-baka! He won't fall for it, Sasuke-kun is right!" Sakura said haughtily. Naruto kept on grinning.

"I guess we will have to see what happens, eh teme?" Naruto directed that towards Sasuke.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU BAKA? DON'T CALL SASUKE-KUN A TEME! YOU'RE A TEME!" Sakura growled at Naruto. Naruto sighed inwardly; she was such a bitch when she was younger.

"Eh... eh... Sakura-chan," Naruto said uneasily. The girl was moving towards Naruto to punch him when the door suddenly opened. Kakashi's head popped inside as the chalk board duster landed on his head. Naruto was once again, amused as hell and laughed his guts out.

Sasuke was once again literally surprised at why the jounin didn't catch it. He knew that Kakashi knew it was there; why did the older man want to pose like an idiot. Because he really did, pose like an idiot letting the chalk board duster fall on his head.

Sakura looked at her sensei with wide eyes, "I'm sorry sensei! I tried to stop Naruto but he just wouldn't listen!" Sakura complained once again about her other teammate.

'_Wow, d__irect hit!' _Inner-Sakura thought.

Kakashi looked towards his genin team with his lazy eye. Naruto laughing, Sakura with an apologetic expression on her face and Sasuke sitting there impassively whilst sometimes sparing a glance at the other boy.

"Hm. How can I put this, my first impression is that I hate you all," Sakura looked put out whilst she tried to explain to her teacher that it was all Naruto's fault and not hers. Sasuke smirked behind her hands and Naruto smirked inwardly. Oh yeah, Kakashi was exactly the same as well.

Naruto was also itching to say, '_Yo teach? What's with the getup?' _Because he knew that he could just be classified as an oblivious young boy if he asked that question. He literally was itching to say it because he really wanted to know but he didn't want Kakashi to be even _more _one sided towards Sasuke as he was in the past that Naruto knew.

"Yo te—" luckily he cut himself off by smacking his hand towards him mouth so that he couldn't ask the question. Unfortunately this brought weird looks from everyone as Kakashi sighed loudly.

"Let's meet up on the roof, there's fresh air," Kakashi said as he POOF'd away. Naruto really wanted to learn how to do that.

The trio sat next to each other on top of the building with as Naruto appreciated how his black shirt and grey pants did not obstruct the wind from getting to his body. Damn, he should've worn this ages ago, the wind was so nice! Naruto sat next to Sasuke who sat next to Sakura. Sasuke's hands were in the position he had before when he was in the classroom. His eyes widened only slightly when he felt Naruto resting against his leg, but luckily no one was able to see it. Sasuke flicked his toe a little bit to get Naruto to stop resting against his leg to no avail.

Sakura was just looking towards Sasuke with hearts in her eyes whilst she tried to look towards Kakashi with suspiciousness. Naruto once snorted as she had that fish look on once again. Pinky as her nickname? I think not! Fish-face!

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time," Kakashi said as he rested himself against a pole with his arms crossed.

"Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked as she stopped looking at Sasuke but at Kakashi with only one expression on her face. Naruto almost pouted, fish-face was so _cool_!

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Those sorta things," Kakashi said as he extended his arms out before wrapping them around once again.

"Tell us first about you since we don't know how it's supposed to work Kak—" Naruto was cut off by a kick in his ass from Sasuke since they weren't supposed to know the name of their teacher... yet. For that one time, Sasuke was glad that Naruto was leaning on his leg, so that he wouldn't blow their cover of being time-travellers. Luckily no one really noticed this slip-up and Kakashi looked towards Naruto and Hm'd.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. The things I like and the things I hate... hm... I don't feel like telling you that. My dream? Hm... I had one of those last night. As for my hobbies? I have lots of hobbies," Once again Sakura looked put out whilst Sasuke smirked behind his hands. Naruto also smirked inwardly.

"The only thing we learnt from that was his name," Sakura grumbled towards Sasuke. He didn't respond but Naruto nodded sympathetically.

"Okay, your turn, you the blonde," Kakashi said towards Naruto. Naruto looked up and wondered what he was going to say this time.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like... how I figured that I can heat up my stove with chakra so that my cup-ramen doesn't have to take three minutes! I hate... people comparing me... to a certain _thing_. My hobby is to make sexual jutsus, now that's fun! And my dream is... is... to... help my best friend... with his dream," Naruto said composedly. Sasuke stilled behind him. Naruto wanted to help him with killing Danzou? Was he sure about that? The Uchiha accidently kicked Naruto's ass again but Naruto knew what that meant. "Yeah, I'm going to help him for sure!" Sasuke bit his lip to stop himself from smiling.

Kakashi looked towards Naruto, surprised. From what he gathered from the Sandaime, all Naruto wanted to do was to become Hokage. Why wasn't his dream? Besides, he figured that he could heat up his stove with his chakra? Wasn't he the worst in the class? How did he manage to figure that one out? And the whole comparing him to a certain thing? Was he saying what Kakashi _thought _he was saying? Nah, he was not talking about the Kyuubi... right?

"Alright... you next Pinky," Kakashi said after awhile. Sakura glared at him for a bit before a smile returned to her face and a blush covered her cheeks.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like... uh... I mean, the person I like is..." She looked towards Sasuke and giggled quietly before she blushed once again, "uh... my hobby is..." she then looked towards Sasuke again who was just staring forward with his hands in front of his mouth, before she giggled quietly again, "my dream for the future is..." Sakura looked at Sasuke once more then put her hands against her mouth before she squealed and giggled with a seemingly permanent blush on her cheeks.

Kakashi looked bored and sort of annoyed, "And... what do you hate?" Sakura then looked up.

"NARUTO-BAKA and INO-PIG!" She yelled annoyed and also annoyed at her sensei since he made her stop thinking of Sasuke-kun and of the blonde instead.

Naruto's eye twitched as he fought his whole body yelling out, '_Likewise, bitch_,' the exact same feeling when he was going to ask Kakashi about his mask.

Kakashi sighed as he realised that girls her age were more interested in boys than in becoming a kunoichi. "Okay, you in the middle, you're last," Kakashi said as Sakura giggled once more as her attention was put back on Sasuke.

"My name... is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything," Sakura stopped giggling and looked up at Sasuke with a surprised and sad expression on her face. Naruto just smirked as he rested his back against Sasuke who kicked him once more. "What I have... is not a dream, because I will make it reality. I'm going to restore my clan and ki—destroy a certain someone," Naruto then looked up at Sasuke wondering who the heck he was going to destroy. It wasn't Itachi since—oh, Danzou. Naruto then nudged Sasuke with his back; the blonde's way of telling him that he was there for the other boy. Sasuke was grateful.

"You know you didn't tell us your hobbies," Naruto realised. Sasuke rolled his eyes unhappily.

"Fine, my hobby is to outshine a certain dobe," Sasuke said, his voice carrying his smirk along nicely. Naruto laughed inwardly but realised he had to act like this _certain dobe_.

"SHUT UP TEME!" Naruto yelled. Sakura still had a dazed expression on her face.

'_Oh Sasuke-kun is so hot!' _

Kakashi looked at the raven with an annoyed and worried eye; he knew that this was going to happen. "You're all different and you all have your own ideas. Our first mission is tomorrow,"

When Naruto didn't say anything Sakura asked, "What type of mission are we having, Kakashi-sensei?"

"It's something that the four of us will do together," Kakashi said. Sakura frowned, that didn't help her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a survival exercise," he replied.

"What? A survival exercise?" Sakura said. Naruto then realised he was supposed to say something or rather. "I thought we were supposed to have a real mission not more practise," she said grumpily, not happy that she couldn't show Sasuke-kun her skills.

"Yeah, we did this at the academy, that's how we got here!" Naruto agreed bouncing his knee.

"But this is not a normal survival exercise since out of the 27 graduates that just came here, only 9 get to pass to become genin, the other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make or break it pass/fail test and the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%," Sakura had that fish looking face on again and Naruto nearly burst out laughing this time because it was more fish-like than last time! "Be at the designated training ground at 5AM and bring all your gear with you. You can go now. Oh and, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll throw up," Kakashi looked back at the trio.

Sakura's fish-face had hardened even more. The jounin then POOF'd off again and the three went on their way. Naruto walked up towards Sasuke,

"Do you think we should tell Sakura to eat?" Sasuke looked towards Naruto.

"She's probably on some sort of diet anyway," Sasuke replied.

Naruto looked back at him, "But what if she's not?"

"Then she needs to go on a diet..." Naruto shook his head but smiled lazily.

"You're a mean, mean person Sasuke,"

"I take pleasure in knowing that..."

**End Chapter**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it and if you'd be so kind, I would absolutely love it if you could review. Pretty please? With cherries on top? Or a hot video that includes Naruto, Sasuke, a bed and no clothes. Mmm, the cherries can be included in that video.**

**-salivates-**

-Sarah


	3. Chapter 2

Hey again! OMG, I was so surprised at the response for the second chapter! I nearly cried at how many reviews there were! You guys are so fcking awesome! –BIG SMOOCHIES TO YOU ALL— Anyway, I would love to say thanks to: **xxxwallflowerxxx, -siarafaerie-101-miss, airi1285, Pseudoephedrine, Sanao Mikaru, Tachi Kagahara, sasukechica, loozje, sasunaru2themax, JaydenNara, Itachi-Senpai, Hikaridragonstail, xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx, Narutoluvr9, RedYentl, Itachisgirl88, rokudaime09, animegirl1994, BookHippie, nenab23, hwap, FenrirKeyblade, 2x2justfau **and my anon reviewers, **Xirah, domi, random reviewer, MaNgAzxxanime12,** **Winter Cicada **and **katy**. THANKS A LOT TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED.

**Itachi-Senpai: **Ahh! I really wanted to reply to your review! Damn, yeah there aren't many time-travel sasunaru! I mean, where is the love? And you're too kind! Aww! Thanks luv, hopefully you'll enjoy this chappie as well. And the video? I'm still waiting on my copy to come through the mail... It costs a bit, but you can get some discount by using PayPal... ;D

**Xirah: **Ahh! It was your birthday? OOOH! Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear –insertnamehere—Happy Birthday to you! :D I hope that the chapter fit your expectations and I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Hehe, my birthday present to you!

**domi: **Hi again! :D I'm glad that you enjoy me messing with the characters minds. It is quite fun actually so it's basically a win for us all, eh? Anyway thanks so much for taking the time to review and I hope this chapter is another win for both of us again... Hehe. x3

**randomreviewer: **Haha, aww shucks, you're making me blush! You're so lovely! Anyway, I really do hope that you enjoy this chapter as well and thank you so much for reviewing! –kisses—:D

**MaNgAzxxanime12: **gotcha, gotcha! AND THANK YOU! You're very nice, I'm so happy that you're enjoying my story! I hope you like this chapter as well... and THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

**Winter Cicada: **—MORE LITERAL TEARS IN EYES—wow. Yes, for all I know, you may not be the same person and if you're not, I THANK YOU SO MUCH ANYWAY! That was one long review and I am _so _glad that you're enjoying it! You're such a kind person; you should definitely be on that SasuNaru/bed/naked/cherries video waiting list! I am so happy that you like the Danzou deal! Danzou is just plain freaky... I mean that arm. –shudders—Yeah... heh, anyway thank you SO SO much! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. I'm trying to make this story peachier than the way everything seems to be going in the anime and in the manga as well, cos' heck, they're 12 again! :D Anyway, once again, thanks so much for the review.

**katy: **Haha thanks! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Hope you like this chapter as well. :D

"Talking,"

'_Thinking,'_

"_Speaking to Kyuubi,"_

"**Kyuubi Speaking," **

_Writing_

**Chapter 2**

"No..." Naruto sluggishly moved his head, trying to escape the bad smell that was affecting both his indulgent ramen dream, as well as his sanity. His eyes were shut due to the tiredness he felt, so he didn't know what produced such a horrible smell. As soon as he got himself comfortable on the other side of the bed – it was still quite uncomfortable, the sheets were cold from the loss of body heat, mind you – the horrible smell was once again wafted under his sensitive nose. Naruto quickly brought his hands and arms up waving them around as he tried to get rid of the bad smell... somehow. The blonde searched around for his pillow and as soon as he found it, he stuffed it under his head.

It worked for a little while... until he realised that he had to breathe. He groaned as he tried to block his nose from the smell and breathed with his mouth. However, the smell somehow carried its way through his mouth and into his nasal cavity. The blonde slowly opened his eyes and focused on the object that was held on a stick that was right in front of his face.

A medium sized, rotten fish lay there as Naruto looked up to see a person wearing some sort of breathing apparatus and had hair that looked like a duck's ass. Wait a second,

"SASUKE? WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto yelled as he shot off from his bed and immediately groaned as nauseousness crept up on him. The blonde blinked his eyes a couple of times as he refocused on Sasuke who was wrapping up the fish and taking off his breathing mask. "DUDE, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?" The blonde also yelled as he tried to remember if he locked the door or not.

"Hn, dobe. If you didn't remember, we're shinobi. I'm pretty sure that even the worst genin would know how to unlock doors," Sasuke said as Naruto's face heated up. The blonde didn't know how to unlock doors... did they teach that in the academy because Naruto really didn't remember learning anything from there...

"Uh... yeah... I knew that. Um... wait, why the hell are you in my apartment anyway and what the hell was with that disgusting fish? Were you trying to feed that to me or something?" Naruto hadn't yet gotten used to the 'younger' Sasuke so to speak. He was still use the one who dressed very... sexily with the open shirt and all. Mm, Sasuke's open shirt.

'_That really should be his Christmas present, heck Birthday present from me,' _Naruto thought.

Naruto didn't deny that he thought Sasuke was hot. He'd be crazy not to. He knew that there was a reason why all the girls followed the other boy around and the blonde knew that it wasn't because of his broody persona. Sure, Sasuke was pretty damn hot when he was 12, but Naruto remembered how he practically oozed sex appeal at 16.

'_If only I could get him to henge into his 16-year-old form and pretend that I'm not ogling his body or anything... eh... that probably wouldn't work...'_

"It's 6:10, I just decided to get you since we're already an hour and 10 minutes late from our supposed meeting time and I think Sakura will probably get lonely or something..." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened. He forgot about Kakashi's bell test; he knew he was supposed to set his alarm clock last night but he couldn't remember what it was for, damn! How did he forget the bell test?

"Oh shit..."

Jumping off his bed he made his way towards his closet. Throwing off his sleeping pants and changing them into regular khaki shorts, he searched his wardrobe for a shirt to wear. He saw his usual jumpsuit, but the day was just way too hot to wear such an insulated outfit. Grabbing a white shirt with the same Uzumaki swirl, he followed Sasuke who was waiting patiently in the kitchen area. Sasuke gave one of his spare onigiri to the blonde. Naruto took it without a second thought to if it was poisoned and munched it down in one bite. He grabbed a glass from the kitchen and filled it up with water, drinking it as well. Grabbing his hitai-ate from his bedside table, he tied it around his head, missing his old future forehead protector as it was much easier to tie.

They said nothing to each other as they made their way towards the training ground. As they got to the designated training ground, they both saw Sakura sitting there with her head in her hands. Naruto felt a spark of pity rush up inside of him as he realised that she had been sitting there by herself for nearly one hour and a half, even before the sun started to rise up. He then fingered (**AN:** cough...) the spare onigiri in his pocket that he was going to eat when he was hungry. He walked up to the pink-haired girl and tapped her shoulder. She jumped slightly, not expecting the intrusion and looked up towards Naruto with big green eyes. Naruto's heart softened, she looked sad yet curious at the same time til' she realised who Naruto was. Then her expression hardened and a slight mocking expression took over her face. The blonde just looked at her sadly.

"What do you want? And where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for you for so long!" She growled. Naruto smiled softly.

"I'm sorry... I accidentally slept in. Would you like some food? You might be hungry," Naruto said softly as he took the onigiri out of the brown paper bag and handed it towards the slightly older girl with a small tissue. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat..." She said suspiciously, "Are you trying to make me fail?" Naruto frowned.

"What? I'm giving you breakfast, why do you think I'm trying to make you fail...?"

"Kakashi-sensei told us—" The blonde-haired boy was getting frustrated.

"Yes... but do you want to go hungry and be more of a burden than an asset to your team mates?" He didn't give her time to answer, "No? Then eat up! I came here to give you some food so that you wouldn't go hungry! Besides, you have to be hungry, right?"

Sakura eyed the onigiri that was held lightly in the boy's hand before she reached over to take it, she hesitated. "Uh... t-thank you," she blushed a bit and started to nibble on the rice. Naruto smiled genuinely at her before he moved himself from his spot and sat down under a tree in the shade. He smiled towards Sasuke who was walking towards him.

"I take it that she took it?" The raven-haired looked towards him before he released the stiffness from his shoulders and sat down next to Naruto.

"Yeah... I'm glad that she did. I just felt so sorry for her when I saw her, the poor girl... She's only 12!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And you're only 16, there's not that much of a difference..."

"But I've seen death, heck I've killed. Sakura's still innocent,"

"Sakura was always innocent. She has never had to make tough decisions before, even back when we were older – if that makes sense – she's never had to fight her way through situations as you and I had to," Sasuke reasoned.

"Yeah... but I miss the old Sakura, she was so much nicer and didn't question why – if ever – I was giving her food," Naruto picked at the grass that resided beside his leg.

"You knew that Sakura for four years, what can you expect?" Sasuke said before he took out a kunai and started to spin it expertly around his fingers.

"Hm. True," Naruto replied, "What time do you think Kakashi will come?" He looked down towards his watch and noted that it was already five to seven.

"Hn. Dobe," Sasuke said reverting back to his weird speech pattern. The blonde boy rolled his eyes.

"Teme," he said it like it was an affectionate nickname, not an insult. Five minutes passed by quickly and as soon as Naruto's watch beeped to indicate that a new hour had come, Kakashi jumped out from a tree and looked at his genin team. He frowned as he saw Sakura far away from her supposed 'beloved' Sasuke-kun and said beloved was sitting next to the dead last of the academy. He quickly pondered on that but shook his head as the girl made her way towards where Kakashi was standing.

"Morning everyone," Kakashi said in a bored tone. Sakura looked towards him and yelled,

"HEY! YOU'RE LATE!" She yelled at him.

"Exactly! You told us to be here at 5!" Naruto exclaimed. He knew all about Kakashi going to the memorial stone but it was still so unfair, for Sakura that is. Naruto only had to wait half an hour.

"BAKA! YOU WERE LATE AS WELL!" Sakura hit Naruto on the back of his head. The blonde was grateful that the young girl wasn't yet trained by Tsunade. He could just remember all the bruises he got from her.

"Uh, Sakura-chan... well, a black cat passed my way so I had to take the long way..." Naruto said as Kakashi looked towards him in shock. Kakashi was just about to use that excuse, how... what... huh?

"LIES!" The pink-haired girl once again made her move to hit the blonde again but he held his hand out to stop her.

"That hurt you know," He grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. She looked at him and 'humpf'd'.

"Baka..." She answered.

"Hn," And only then did they realise that Sasuke was there as well. Sakura's eyes shone as she sidled up to his side and started to curl her long hair around one of her fingers. Naruto had to say that she looked better with long hair than the short she had before-in-the-future.

"So Kakashi-sensei! What test are we doing?" Kakashi looked at him with his bored eye, itching to take out his _Icha Icha _book as he almost instinctively knew that this group was going to fail like all the other teams had. He walked over to a log that had a timer on it and pressed the button on the top.

"It's set for noon. What you have to do is relatively simple, all you have to do is to take these bells from me," he said as he drew out two bells from his pocket and held them in front of his face. Sakura was the only one to make a questioning noise. "If you can't get them by 12, you will miss lunch and be tied to the three wooden poles over there whilst watching me eat," The pink-haired girl then looked over towards Naruto and smiled slightly in thanks before saying,

"You're a mean person," but she was still smiling as she remembered the onigiri that she just ate minutes before. Sasuke didn't make a sound but Naruto complained loudly.

"THAT IS SO MEAN, KAKASHI-SENSEI! WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US TO EAT IN THE MORNING?" He groaned as he clutched his stomach in false pain.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke said as he inwardly rolled his eyes. His dobe was such a drama queen. Wait a second, back up, did he just think, _his dobe_? What? Of course he didn't...

"Wait a second, how come there are only two bells?" Sakura realised. She looked towards Kakashi in confusion. He smiled his eye smile at her... rather creepily and paedophile-y in her opinion.

"So that way at least one of you will be tied up to a poll and disqualified for failing the test, that person/s will also be sent back to the academy. But then again, all three of you can fail as well. You can use any weapon against me and if you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells..." Kakashi said as he showed the bells towards the three genin.

"Isn't that dangerous, sensei?" Sakura asked with wide-eyes. Naruto snorted.

"Yeah especially from someone who couldn't even dodge the black board eraser," Naruto said as he once again laughed from the memory of the duster falling on Kakashi's head.

'_Man, I should've put itching powder or something in that. Heck, Kakashi should be more careful, what would happen if I put poison in that duster? Then again, what would he be expecting from me?' _

"Class clowns are usually the worst; you can safely ignore them, the lowest scores, losers..." Kakashi said and Naruto frowned. He then remembered Kakashi saying that last time but back then it didn't hurt as much because he had a major goal to become Hokage. But when Kakashi said it just then, what else was he supposed to think? The older man had just insulted him. He knew that when he did the academy test he was the worst out of the group, but what was Naruto supposed to think when Kakashi didn't dodge the duster? Was he supposed to think that his sensei was the greatest teacher in the world and could dodge anything?

"Dude... that's too far! You don't even know me, how can you judge me like that? Pathetic... just like all the other villagers," Naruto said angrily. Before he was going to try to act silly like last time but Kakashi insulted him and it hurt. He wasn't going to act as dumb as last time, no way Rasengan aye!

"You haven't shown me otherwise," Kakashi said a little bit surprised that the boy wasn't going to full out attack him. He thought that the boy was a _attack-before-thinking_ character. At least that was what he gathered from the Sandaime.

"Fuck yo'," He said before he shot out a kunai from his weapons pocket and threw it towards Kakashi within a blink of an eye. His one lone eye widened for a second as he swiped it just before it hit him directly in his forehead. The blonde heard Sakura gasp and he could basically hear the way Sasuke's features moved into a smirk. Kakashi just looked at him before he put it into his own weapons pocket.

"I didn't even say start," Kakashi said lazily but was inwardly quite shocked. That was way too fast for the _dead last _of the academy to throw a kunai. Hell; that was way too fast for the top person of the academy to throw a kunai. He had heard from Umino that everyone was average genin level and the Uchiha was maybe a bit above average so how did Uzumaki do that?

'_That was a fluke. That was definitely a fluke, yeah, no other explanation,'_

"Well you did then... so, watch your back sensei," Naruto said before he shot off into the trees with Sasuke following close after. Sakura then realised she was by herself and quickly ran off somewhere in a much slower pace than the two boys that were before her. The jounin then fell back into a relaxed stance and brought out his _Icha Icha Paradise _book and turned to the page he was re-reading. He was inwardly trying not to make himself giggle at the provocative situations that Jiraiya-sama had written. Although, he was failing miserably; it probably wasn't even possible for Kakashi to not laugh whenever he read the glorious book. It was one good damn book.

"Why'd you attack him?" Sasuke asked as he watched Kakashi reading the porn book of his.

"He annoyed me," Naruto said simply as he shook his head at Kakashi reading Ero-Sennin's book, "That book is the best out of the three, the others are too easy to predict what was going to happen and the guy seemed like he was based off me. Blonde hair, blue eyes, killer smile...!" Naruto exclaimed as he struck Maito Gai's good guy pose towards Sasuke. Naruto didn't know what to expect from Sasuke so when he saw the raven-haired boy looking towards him in shock, he raised his eyebrows and looked down, "What?" He muttered.

"You've... read those books?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah... what do you expect? I trained with Ero-Sennin for two nearly three years," Naruto muttered once again.

"By '_Ero-Sennin_' you mean the Sannin, Jiraiya, right?" Sasuke asked trying to connect the dots together... figuratively.

"Yeah... of course, what other Ero-Sennin is there?"

"Then why would it matter that you went with him for three years? Why would that make you read those books?" Sasuke said as he pointed towards the bright orange book that Kakashi was giggling at.

'_Hey, it's orange! Another factor towards why the guy was based off me. My favourite colour!'_

"Sasuke... Ero-Sennin wrote that..." Naruto said frustratingly as Sasuke once again looked towards him in shock.

"You're joking right? I knew that he was bad... but... he _actually _wrote those books?" Sasuke was gaping like a fish and was inwardly smacking himself for showing this much emotion to the enemy. Technically, Sasuke didn't really think of Naruto as the enemy anymore but he was still apprehensive towards the whole time-travel thing. He had to make sure everyone saw that he was still the calm and collective Sasuke, not some gaping retard.

Naruto snorted as he realised that Sasuke was now the one that looked like a fish, not Sakura. Wait a second! They had to do the bell test thing, not talk about Ero-Sennin's life story!

"Sasuke, let's get the bell and go. Actually... I'm going to kick Kakashi's ass. You can go do whatever you want to do get the bells, but I'm going to trap him. He's going to pay for that comment," and before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto dispersed with a flash. Sasuke sighed and looked again at the poor jounin who was giggling, not suspecting anyone to 'ass-kick' him.

'_Hm. They seem to know how to hide well, I nearly can't even feel Naruto and Sasuke's chakra if I try to look for it...' _Kakashi thought as he put his porn book back away in his weapons pocket.

"That's it! You and me right here right now, fair and square!" Naruto yelled out from behind Kakashi. The jounin rolled his eye but was surprised that he had managed to evade Kakashi's chakra scan and scare him. He ran towards him but stopped as he saw Kakashi's hand reach into his weapons pocket.

"Shinobi battle techniques number one, Taijutsu; the physical part," Kakashi said as he started to bring his hand out of his pocket. Naruto just smirked in anticipation as he awaited the little orange book to come out again. He smirked as he saw Kakashi open the book to a creased page.

'_Must be his favourite part, it has so many 'dog ears'! Haha, I made a pun. Kakashi with dog ears! Wait a second, can I summon my toads? What would happen if I did Kuchiyose no Jutsu? What would I summon?' _Naruto thought.

"What are you waiting for? Come and attack me!" Kakashi said with a bored tone as he looked towards the book, eagerly reading each page.

"Page 67 eh? I have to say that the scene with Kenzo and Reiko was pretty hot although I think Kenzo and Tetsuya would make a better couple since their animosity complements each other, and the fact that they're rivals helps as well..." Naruto mused as Kakashi nearly dropped his beloved book out of his hands.

"You read... _Icha Icha?_" He asked, with a wide-eye. Naruto looked towards him and laughed.

"It's not that I wanted to... well, I was kinda forced by a... certain person but it was way better than the second one so I guess that's why you're reading it..." The blonde said. Sakura was watching the interaction but couldn't hear what the blonde was saying. She realised that she could throw something at the jounin while he was distracted by her teammate. She didn't particularly want to hurt him but she definitely didn't want to go back to the academy without Sasuke-kun!

Throwing out a kunai, she watched with wide-eyes as she saw Naruto not even turning around but catching it with his fingertips.

"THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled out as he started to spin it around his fingers with expert dexterity. He then walked towards a tree and covered the weapon in his wind chakra before slicing the tree in half. He then cut the tree in half again before cutting it thinly trying to make it look somewhat like a bo-staff. It was kinda square-ish and not really rounded enough to be a proper staff but Naruto didn't care as he pocketed the kunai and walked towards Kakashi.

"How did you..." He started to ask but decided that whatever went on with Naruto wasn't his business even though he was very surprised at how skilled the blonde actually was. Luckily Kakashi didn't notice that Naruto was using his wind chakra with his kunai and thought it was just normal chakra. _Luckily_...

"Here I come Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said as he moved forward towards Kakashi and tried to swipe him from under his feet. His jounin sensei jumped before he pocketed his little orange book as he realised that this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Unfortunately when Kakashi jumped, Naruto took that miniscule of a second to fling the Bo-staff upwards nearly hitting Kakashi in his family jewels. Kakashi was more flexible than Naruto imagined so he moved out of the way.

The grey-haired man sighed in relief as he wondered where Naruto had learnt all these moves. "Compared to your teammates... you're a little weird Naruto," he said as he dodged a hit to his abdomen and feinted towards the left before doing a backflip and landing on the ground.

"The only thing weird around here is your gravity-defying hair, sensei..." Naruto commented as he saw Sasuke come in the corner of his eye, shadowing Kakashi's movement so that the jounin wouldn't notice him. Naruto realised that the other boy subdued his chakra to almost a minimal amount so that the jounin wouldn't notice him. Naruto smirked at him before he did a series of moves towards Kakashi making him dodge them as well as bringing Kakashi backwards towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha heir took out his ninja string and connected it around his kunai. He did this almost silently but made a few mistakes as he hadn't used his ninja string in a long time. He timed his throw – with the kunai – as Naruto kept bringing Kakashi backwards near a tree. Sasuke then threw his kunai just in front of Naruto, making sure that the blonde didn't get caught in the trap and pulling the string hard as Kakashi's eye widened.

'_When the hell did Sasuke come? How did he manage to hide his chakra like an elite jounin ? Shit, I wasn't expecting this...' _Kakashi thought as he was thrown back roughly against the tree.

He then realised that he had to use some offensive jutsus instead of just defending himself all the time. He sighed as he chose the jutsu he was going to use. He brought his hands out into a hand seal, thanking Kami that he was able to connect both hands together even though the ninja string was constricting his movements. Sasuke eyes widened as he knew that Kakashi wasn't using that shitty Konoha fingers-up-ass jutsu as he did last time. He quickly ran over to Naruto and pushed him out of the way before Kakashi's..

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" _

_..w_ent rushing just beside them. Sasuke was surprised that Kakashi would use that on just genin students but then realised that the jutsu had absolutely no heat and was put together very messily. Sasuke also noticed the burnt ninja string and inwardly growled that Kakashi managed to get away without the two boys even stealing one of the bells.

The grey-haired jounin realised that was close... too close in fact. He didn't expect the 'apparently' super-rivals to work together in sync, since he had heard from Umino that they hated each other. However, their cooperation in trying to get the bells was almost perfect and it nearly worked. Kakashi was also surprised at Naruto's skills with the staff he was using. It was so fluid and exact; Kakashi wondered whether he got extra training from someone. He could expect the Uchiha's skills easily since he knew that they were trained since young. Even though Sasuke's family was murdered, he still had some training, especially with the ninja string.

Sensing the chakra around him, he found Sakura almost immediately. It looked like she had stopped hiding and was walking around aimlessly. Without lifting his hitai-ate to reveal his stolen Sharingan, Kakashi placed a very low-level cast Genjutsu on the poor girl showing her a poor, beaten-up Sasuke with shuriken, kunai and other weapons stuck into him. Unfortunately, not realising that this was an illusion and not a real life, the pink-haired girl screamed loudly before she fainted. Kakashi sweat-dropped, as that happened to be the crappest Genjutsu he had ever made and she still managed to fall for it.

'_Although, she was—is pretty enamoured by Sasuke so it does make sense...'_

He left the girl there and decided to set a trap up for the other two. He didn't think that Sasuke would get caught in it but he wasn't sure about Naruto. The blonde sometimes seemed to be above his genin skills but at others he acted like a complete idiot. Even if he knew what _Icha Icha _was...

He took a bell from his pocket and put it on the floor, making it look as though he dropped it from his pocket. He then stood next to a tree as he saw Naruto creep towards the bell on the top of his toes, trying not to make a sound. As soon as Naruto got into the vicinity of the bell, he was picked up by rope and started to hang above the ground.

Kakashi smirked sadly at him and walked towards him. "If the bait is obvious, don't take it. A shinobi must see through deception..."

Naruto growled at him and waved his arms around in the air. "I... know!"

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it but it's not the same as actually getting it. Get it?" Suddenly Naruto smirked as he looked towards Kakashi. The jounin sensei suddenly looked wary, what was with that smirk that Naruto produced?

"A shinobi must see through deception sensei..." Naruto said as Kakashi frowned.

'_Wha-?' _

Suddenly Naruto POOF'd off to reveal that the Naruto, Kakashi had thought he'd captured, was actually a Kage Bunshin.

'_Oh shit...'_

Kakashi turned around to see Naruto holding a bell in his hand, jingling it in front of Kakashi's face. The sensei frowned as he looked towards the bell he was holding in his hand only to reveal a twig from a tree.

"Sensei, sensei, sensei... do you really think I would be so naive? It is _you _who needs to see through deception..." Naruto said as he pocketed his bell.

Kakashi straightened up and looked towards Naruto with steely eyes, "Okay then... how did you get the bell?"

"I sent two Kage Bunshins, instead of just one. One picked up the bell and the other one got suspended into the air. I used a _Kawarimi _to replace the bell and Genjutsu-ified it to make it look like a bell. I brought my Kage Bunshin that had the bell back to me and... then you know what happens," Naruto shrugged in a sheepish manner. Kakashi's hand tightened around the twig that was in his hand before it broke into several different pieces. He couldn't believe that he was tricked by such a lowly trap. It wasn't even complex!

None of his genins had ever managed to take a bell from him and the one who did seemed to be an academy drop out with the lowest scores ever! How did that work?

Naruto smiled and waved at him before he walked off to the three posts and sat there twiddling his thumbs in a bored manner. He felt Sasuke's chakra pulse near him and subconsciously used Kyuubi's eyesight to see what was happening with the other boy. He saw him leaning against a tree as he activated his Mangekyo—or was it Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan?

Sasuke searched Kakashi. He didn't want to be up scaled by the dobe even though he knew that Naruto was better than he was in the past. He cast a simple Genjutsu on Kakashi but the jounin seemed to be more on edge and quickly _Kai'd _the simple Genjutsu. Sasuke really wanted to try out his Tsukuyomi on someone and he knew he couldn't use it on Kakashi because,

A: He needed eye-contact for it to work

B: Kakashi would notice the difference between normal Sharingan than the Mangekyou Sharingan/Eternal

and C: Well... it made him really tired

Sasuke was also annoyed that he couldn't use any of his _Raiton _techniques. Heck, most of his jutsus were ones derived off his Chidori and he couldn't use them now until he 'learnt' it from Kakashi since no one else knew of Kakashi's Raikiri.

Sasuke also wondered, like Naruto, what would happen if he used Kuchiyose no Jutsu. He knew Itachi got rid of Orochimaru's seal which caused him to lose his contract with the snakes, but what about his contract with the ravens?

Sasuke did a series of hand seals before whispering, "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _Suddenly Sasuke's eyes widened as a small white snake and a small crow sat in front of him. Sasuke only wanted the raven but it seemed that he still had the contract with the snakes. How was this possible? He hadn't met Orochimaru yet and he hadn't signed the Raven contract so how was he able to summon anything? Sasuke was just testing it out, he really hadn't expected anything to come from the summon.

Almost instinctively, Sasuke reached around his shoulder to touch his shoulder blade where the cursed seal that Orochimaru put on his neck, was. He sighed in relief as he felt nothing there, no burning pain, nothing. He frowned as he looked towards the raven and the snake that were looking towards him, waiting patiently for his command.

Sasuke knew that his animals couldn't speak like Naruto's toads could. He quickly dispelled the raven making it go away but kept the white snake that was patiently slithering backwards and forwards in a soothing, calming motion. Sasuke looked at it and realised that he still had to get the bell off Kakashi.

"Go towards Kakashi, but be extra silent. Do _not _allow him to see or sense you. Divide yourself into individual smaller snakes. I will create a diversion to make Kakashi distracted and when he's distracted, take the bell. Even after you take the bell, do _not _allow him to sense you. Understood?" Sasuke asked the snake as the said white snake nodded obediently. As he watched the snake through the shadows, Sasuke realised that he could only see it with his Sharingan on and since he knew that Kakashi wouldn't take off his hitai-ate, Sasuke smirked knowingly as he started to gather chakra together. He wandered off into the forest, deep so that the lightning wouldn't easily be detected or seen, but the noise would. He gathered as much chakra into his body and did some hand seals.

"_Chidori: Thunder! _(1)" Sasuke yelled as a lightning storm lit up the sky and demolished the area around Sasuke. Luckily with the lightning currents running through him, Sasuke himself didn't get hurt but was extremely exhausted and decided that he would probably kill someone – literally – if his summon didn't get him the bell.

Kakashi looked towards his left as he heard a _very _loud _CRACK_. He frowned as he wondered what it was. Was it Sasuke messing around with the Fireball Jutsu or something? Kakashi didn't know if Sasuke had learnt anymore techniques when he was with the rest of the Uchihas'. He frowned as he realised that the Fireball jutsu wouldn't make such a loud sound and picked up his pace without really paying any attention towards his surroundings or paying any attention to a small white snake that seemed to crawl up Kakashi's leg without him even noticing.

The white snake 'glomped' the bell to make sure that when it moved, the bell wouldn't jingle; indicating that something or someone was taking the bell. If snakes could smirk, that was what the little white snake was doing as it untangled itself from Kakashi's leg and slithered off into a bush. The white snake used its heightened senses to find Sasuke and bowed its head before presenting the small bell with a tiny little red string attached to it.

Sasuke smirked back at the snake before nodding at it, allowing it to go. The snake once again bowed its head in acknowledgement before POOF'ing off. Sasuke had the urge to start whistling but kept it in as he walked towards Naruto who was looking at him with worry in his eyes. Sasuke raised his eyebrows as he showed the blonde his bell but Naruto over looked this and instead stared towards Sasuke with fury evident within his cerulean eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke frowned at him. He had gotten the bell just like Naruto had, why was he yelling at him?

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke said harshly. He had no idea what he did to deserve Naruto yelling at him. Naruto breathed in and a scared look overcame his facial expressions.

"Why... why did you even try to use Kuchiyose no Jutsu? Do you know what could've happened since you haven't made the contract with the animals yet?" Naruto asked with a heartbreaking look on his face.

Sasuke looked towards the blonde, "That's the thing. I had both of my summons... I'm still not sure how that worked," Sasuke mused, completely disregarding Naruto's worry of Sasuke's health. Naruto walked up to the raven-haired boy and hit him on the head.

"You could've been transported to where Orochimaru was, you baka!" Naruto said as he continued to hit Sasuke in the chest whilst a sad look overcame the blonde's face. Sasuke frowned at him, for once not understanding.

"How would I be transported to where Orochimaru is?"

"Because I remembered Ero-Sennin telling me of how he was transported to Mount Myoboku – the place where all the toads come from – when he did the summoning jutsu before signing the contract. I was worried since you got the snakes from Orochimaru and if you did Kuchiyose no Jutsu, it could've brought you to him... and I would've lost you again..." Naruto said against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and brought the blonde's chin up to make the slightly younger boy look up with his azure eyes. Sasuke stared back,

"Dobe... nothing is going to make me go back with him, because I know that I will gain absolutely nothing from it, so it's okay, don't worry about it," Sasuke said as he took in the slightly rumpled look of Naruto's clothing and the messily tied hitai-ate that was around his forehead. Naruto swallowed.

"You're lucky that I didn't come in to stop you from getting the bell though," Naruto leant his head back against Sasuke's chest as he wrapped his arms around the raven-haired boy. Sasuke stiffened from the touch, as he wasn't really used to this sort of contact with other people. "I nearly did, but then I knew that if I did, you would be very mad at me since you knew you could've tricked Kakashi..." Naruto said as he rubbed his cold, red nose against Sasuke's chest, enjoying the warm body heat that was emitted from the other boy.

"You know me well Naruto... so you know that even if I did get teleported towards Orochimaru, I wouldn't have joined him..." Sasuke said as softly – in the kind sense – as he could. Naruto unravelled his hands from the Uchiha and leant backwards before looking him in the eye.

"Do I really know that Sasuke? How do I know for sure that you wouldn't leave me—I mean, us, Sakura-chan, Kakashi and I again? How do I know for sure?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eyes hardened but immediately softened as he looked towards Naruto.

"Henge," he said simply. Naruto frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows rumpled.

"Henge back into your old, sixteen year old form..."

"Why...?" Naruto quizzed. Sasuke sighed impatiently.

"Just do it, dobe!" Sasuke said as Naruto obliged. The blonde Henge'd into his old form. He still had the messy blonde hair but it was a bit longer than it was when he was 12. He had his orange jumpsuit on and he was much taller. His scars on his face were more pronounced but he just basically looked older and more handsome than he was before.

Sasuke himself Henge'd himself into the old sixteen year old self that he was just a few days beforehand. He was wearing the same open shirt the bow that held his _hakama _in place. His head no forehead protector and his fringe was messily placed above his dark accentuated eyes.

"Why'd you ask me to Hen—" Naruto was cut off by a soft pair of lips that covered his own. Naruto absentmindedly noticed that Sasuke's lips were so soft, unlike his own that always seemed to be permanently chapped for one reason or another. Although to be perfectly and honestly, well, honest, Naruto was shocked; he didn't expect this to happen. He didn't know why Sasuke had asked him to Henge but he certainly didn't expect the other boy to kiss him. As soon as Sasuke placed his lips on the blonde, he took them off.

"Because, I didn't want to feel like a paedophile when I did that..." Sasuke said simply, "And does that reassure you that I won't join Orochimaru this time?" Sasuke held his breath. He didn't know what he accomplished by kissing Naruto; it probably scared the other boy off. What was Sasuke thinking?

'_What was I thinking... kissing Naruto like that. He wanting me only happens in fairytales...'_

"No," Naruto said. Sasuke frowned.

"What, no?" Sasuke asked confused, still wondering if Naruto was going to punch him in the face or not.

"No, I'm not reassured... but this might help reassure me," and without giving Sasuke anytime to say anything, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head and kissed him.

**End Chapter**

Eeek! Was that too fast? (The kiss, I mean) I don't know... it just... came out!

Please tell me if it was too fast, because I don't know!

About the (1) I realised that I shall do the custom jutsus or the _not-really-known _jutsus in English. Chidori: Thunder is actually a real jutsu but I'm guessing that most of you guys don't speak Jap so you probably wouldn't understand it if I wrote it in Romanji. (Heck, I don't even know Jap myself) Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter.

-Sarah


	4. Chapter 3

You lovely, lovely people! You guys are seriously so wonderful! All taking your time to review! It just warms my heart! Anyway, I would love to say thanks to: **FenrirKeyblade, Niwasae, JaydenNara, Sanao Mikaru, Pseudoephedrine, hotneokitty, animegirl1994, Narutoluvr9, Scurryfunger, rokudaime09, perboss, Hikaridragonstail, FirieGurl, xxxwallflowerxxx, -siarafaerie-101-miss, Book Hippie, Ninjasawr, shinn55, In The Mix, KyouyaxCloud, Impatiens Psittacina, sumlind, vilight, nenab23, SilverLunaMoon, xMistressDevilx, ApocalypticDarkAngel, Kyouki Shinka, Khandalis **and my anon's, **angoe, domi, Winter Cicada, Xirah **and **Hela. **:D You guys rock everyone's socks!

**angoe: **LOL. thanks a bunch of bananas! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**domi: **Totes, Naruto will definitely give that to Sasuke now! :D And... I guess that question will be revealed in this upcoming chapterrrr! (both of them, that is ;-) Anyway, thanks for taking the time to review again!

**Winter Cicada: **LOL. The sap-ness is killin' me. Anyway, I'm kinda surprised myself. I normally lose interest in a story after the second chapter but I'm still having that, "YEEHAW, GO GO GO!" feeling which is supertastically awesome. Hm. Yeah, I felt really bad for Naruto when Kashi kept ignoring him and went on to teach Sasuke so I decided that Naruto should have some pay back for that and Sasuke didn't seem to mind helping Naruto with that. ;-) I'm also so happy that you think everyone's in character; personally, I was scared that I was messing too much with the character's personalities making them go out of character but –takes big breath—seems like I'm still doing okay. :D I'm also so happy that you're really enjoying it. It warms my heart. (: 3 Thanks for taking the time to review... again, you kind person! (:

**Xirah: **Haha. NO PROBLEMO! I would sing happy birthday again for you but that'd probably take too long. ALSO THANKS A LOT! I'm so glad I've finally FINISHED, it's SO SURREAL though. I'm glad anyway! btw, DUDE. I WAS JUST LISTENING TO THAT SONG (not the remix) BEFORE I READ YOUR REVIEW, WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEW, I WAS LIKE, "OH MY GODDDDDDSH!" and so forth! x3 THAT WAS TOTALLY PRE-DESTINED! Anyway, your wish shall be granted in this chapter! ;-) Thanks for reviewing, again! :D

**Hela: **You weren't before? Wow! I feel so.. amazing and happy now! –does happy dance—I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! I also hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. ;-) Thanks for taking the time to review, I'm really glad that you enjoyed it!

Oh, I realised that I haven't done a Disclaimer. Neh, **Disc. **I don't own Naruto... if I did, SasuNaru would be the main, legit pairing...

"Talking,"

'_Thinking,'_

"_Speaking to Kyuubi,"_

"**Kyuubi Speaking,"**

_Writing_

**Chapter 3**

As soon as the two boy's lips connected, concentration was lost and the Henge was disabled. Of course neither of the two noticed this as they were both still in shock from the boldness of Naruto's actions, yet excited - in more ways than one! - from the mere thought of both of them kissing. Sasuke took a deep breath through his nose as he relished in the feeling of Naruto's lips moving slowly, _tantalizingly _slow against his. Not wanting Naruto to win the subconscious battle of dominance, Sasuke immediately took control of the kiss by bringing Naruto even closer to his body and slinking his arms around the waist of the smaller blonde. Naruto's hand crumpled up into a fist as he grabbed the hem of Sasuke's shirt, moaning ever so slightly.

Sasuke took this moan as a sign to continue kissing the younger boy and immediately licked the plump, juicy red lip that was on display for him, and only him. Naruto too caught up in pleasure, opened his mouth subconsciously, giving Sasuke free roam over his wet cavern. The blonde was way over his head, too caught up in his first -proper- kiss that he didn't even realise who was languidly stroking his bottom lip, biting softly on the soft flesh. Too caught up with the slick tongue that moulded with Naruto's teeth and gums. Naruto tentatively brought his tongue and rubbed it against Sasuke's who took in a deep breath as he pushed Naruto down, unfortunately cutting off the kiss as Naruto tumbled over a small log on the ground.

As Naruto lay on the ground with a dazed, slightly satisfied, slightly scared look on his face, he blinked spastically as he tried to recall what had just occurred.

Okay, 1. Sasuke had kissed him trying to prove something... Naruto didn't even remember.

2. He kissed Sasuke back.

3. It ended up in a _very _hot make-out session which in turn made him lose his balance thus making the blonde fall on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun?" A shrill voice yelled as Naruto and Sasuke immediately turned to look at the newcomer. As Naruto saw Sakura, he blushed violently as he realised what would've happened if Sakura came in just moments before. "Oh Sasuke-kun, I was so worried! I saw you with shuriken and kunai sticking out of you! Are you okay? Did you get healed? How'd you get healed so quick—"

"Hn. Sakura. If you used that apparently good brain of yours, you would've noticed that it was a Genjutsu..." Sasuke said and immediately stormed off. Sakura looked hurt for a moment but then bottled it up with a sappy expression of love once again. Naruto shook his head as he realised how stupid Sakura was as a child. Besides, from what Naruto had gathered, the raven-haired boy didn't seem to be into girls...

Sasuke looked towards the sky as he awaited the arrival of Kakashi. He watched a crow fly by and smiled softly. Although he was completely and utterly embarrassed, he realised that he was able to save Itachi. His brother... his older brother that did everything to protect him. Sasuke literally couldn't wait to see him, but he didn't know how to act when he saw his elder brother. How was he supposed to save him? Especially since he was going blind when Sasuke had last fought him. Maybe if Sasuke had 'captured' him when Itachi and Kisame came to collect Naruto, maybe then... he could give Itachi one of his eyes... or something.

He had to figure out a way. He had to...

_ASDKLFHASDGNAE';LKSDKFLLSKDJFM_

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _

Pakkun popped out and looked at Kakashi and the obliterated surroundings.

"Whoa, Kakashi! What happened here?" The ninja dog asked as he wandered around to check out the full damage.

"I actually don't know, but the attack seems so wide-spread. I want to analyse it myself, but I have my genin team waiting for me. I was wondering if you could run back to Konoha and get one of the ANBU to check this out. Heck, just go find Tenzou to verify the damage and to see what... and maybe even who caused this..." Kakashi said as he grabbed a piece of singed bark from the ground.

"Understood," the ninja dog bowed slightly before running off into the distance. Kakashi sighed as he brushed his fingers throughout his silver hair. This was more troublesome than he thought it would be. Kakashi ran off towards the three training logs as he located his genin team there. He saw Naruto sitting on the log whilst... reading a book?

Sakura trying to talk to Sasuke whilst the latter ignored her - at least that was normal.

But, Sasuke... not paying attention?

'_What is this world coming to, with Uzumaki literate and the Uchiha being lazy?'_

"You guys still haven't gotten my bells," Kakashi said. He knew that Naruto had gotten one of his bells but what he didn't know was that both of them were sneakily taken.

"Uh... Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"You don't have any bells for us to take..." Kakashi frowned.

'_What...?'_

"Huh?" The jounin sensei said as he eyed his pocket. There – as the pink-haired girl mentioned – were no bells.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think you dropped them when you were going somewhere... and I just happened to find them..." Sasuke said as he showed Kakashi the bell that he managed to take. Kakashi just frowned at him. He didn't remember dropping it and if he did, he definitely would have remembered. He was sure about that. This time, he didn't even need to use his Sharingan to check out if the bell was a Genjutsu because he knew for sure that Sasuke was not pulling his chain.

Kakashi breathed in and out. He usually maintained a calm and controlled persona, but somehow, two of his genin – GENIN, I TELL YOU – team managed to grab his bells. This had never happened before! If they were absolutely able to, they would've gotten the bells by using teamwork, not by Kakashi letting his guard down.

The silver-haired man opened his eyes. "Okay Sakura, it seems like you're the one getting tied to the post," he said through clenched teeth. Sakura's eyes bugged out.

"EHH? Why me? Why not Naruto-baka?"

"Because... Naruto seemed to get a bell as well as Sasuke and you're the only one without a bell so you're going to be tied to the tree stump, got it?" Kakashi said. The pink-haired girl frowned making her forehead even more unappealing to the blonde as he fought the urge to snicker once again and say, 'HAHA! Suck that, bitch!' or something similar, at least.

"The... the... BAKA GOT A BELL?" Her screechy voice rang throughout the training ground. Kakashi sighed miserably. He really didn't want to admit it. So perhaps, he wasn't his best today, but he literally didn't think that both, BOTH of the bells were going to be taken. They were fresh-out-of-the-academy-genin for Kami's sake!

"Yes Sakura... he did; so... Please don't accuse me for molestation," Kakashi said; as he quickly shunpo'd—uh, he quickly ran towards the pink-haired girl before swiftly picking her up and running towards the three logs. He tied her hands around the log before she could say anything. It was literally _that _fast. Cue, _Gai's Good Guy Pose._

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA?" Her scream vibrated loudly. She thrashed around against the log as her face scrunched up. He waited for someone's stomach to growl uncomfortably because he thought that the team had listen to his 'advice' of not eating breakfast. He frowned as he heard no sound but decided to continue on his spiel anyway, terribly annoyed with how the day turned out. Even though Naruto and Sasuke had a bell, they hadn't learnt the lesson of the day - teamwork.

"I've decided that the three of you are not going back to the academy," he said as he examined the trio.

Sakura's eyes were wide before she started yelling out in happiness, completely forgetting that she was tied to a log. Naruto just raised his eyebrows before smiling while Sasuke had no complete expression on his face.

"What? I pass? All I did was faint and fall over; do you give points for that? But yes! ALL THREE OF US!" Sakura said even though her expression was one of complete elatedness.

Kakashi frowned once again as he wondered why Naruto wasn't being the obnoxious brat that Kakashi was informed he was. Being the former ANBU, Kakashi put on a fake smile – including the freaky eye-smile that he was famous for – and said, "Yes, all three of you are dropped from the program... permanently..." Kakashi said as Sakura stopped laughing and Naruto frowned.

'_Wait a second... did this happen last time?' _Naruto thought suspiciously. He spared glance towards the raven-haired boy that was sitting on the other side of Sakura. Said boy seemed to have felt Naruto's stare and questioning glance while he procured the skill of telepathy, nodding towards the blonde despite awkwardness he inadvertently felt from the kiss. Kakashi caught this nod that was directed towards Naruto and was once again, confused. Confusion seemed to be a constant emotion that day.

"... I got a bell?" Naruto questioned with a fake, confused tone.

"Hn," Sasuke said in agreement as he realised that Kakashi just wanted them to work together. All they had to do was feed Sakura and be done with it.

"You think like brats. You don't know what it means to be a shinobi and you all think it's just a game, huh?" Kakashi said as he brought his steely eye towards all three of them. Sakura gasped whilst Naruto and Sasuke kept their gaze on their sensei. "Why do you think that we put you on three-man squads, huh? Consider that question?" Sakura babbled.

"I don't know what you mean..!" She said with wide eyes as her hand twitched from behind her.

"I mean... you didn't even realise what this exercise was all about! Not even close..." Kakashi said as Sasuke just Hn'd, bored.

"What it's about?—" Naruto didn't even have time to make a smart-ass, knowing comment before Kakashi interrupted him.

'_Damn, I wanted to shock him again with my superior intellect!' _Naruto mock pouted.

"Yes, that's what determines whether or not you pass or fail despite the fact that you have a bell..." Kakashi said with that same, hard voice.

"B-but. I wanted to ask you that, from the beginning," Sakura said.

"Use your brain! Three people on a squad, why do you think we would do that?"

"Peh. How are we supposed to know why you chose three people on a team, we didn't make the rules," Naruto muttered quietly, wanting Kakashi to hear what he said, but not wanting to be annoying and arrogant. The blonde knew that it was the perfect ambush/recon team and stuff, but he wanted Sakura to know as well. Fortunately, Kakashi heard it.

"It's so simple! Teamwork!" Kakashi said. Sakura's eyes flashed with understanding while Naruto had a smug expression on his face and Sasuke... well, he was just Sasuke.

"Just working together? Is that what you mean?" Sakura asked, naively.

"It's too late now, but if all three of you had come at me, you might have been able to take the bells," Kakashi said, already forgetting that two of his genin had already taken the bells.

"Yo teach, I'm really happy for you and I'mma let you finish. But Sasuke and I have already gotten a bell, ALREADY GOTTEN A BELL!" Naruto said as Kakashi's eyes flashed towards his. "Sorry... don't get your panties in a twist, sheesh y'all," he muttered.

"Hmph. Anyway, it's over..."

"Wait! You set it up with three people but only two bells. If we're supposed to work together, only two of us could keep the bells! That would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up!" Sakura exclaimed, like the knowledgeable girl she was.

Kakashi had an urge to scream out, DUH! "Exactly, I purposely put you against each other. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad in front of yourselves. And please, a genin verses a jounin? In skill level, that would be similar in comparing a stag to a rhino! So genin should have a natural sense of teamwork, but with you guys, it never even crossed your minds..."

"Sakura! Your obsession with Sasuke was your downfall. When Sasuke was out of sight you didn't even help Naruto when he was versing me."

"Naruto! You seem to do everything on your own and even though somehow you managed to get a bell, that isn't good enough!"

"Sasuke! Good. You managed to correlate your attacks together with Naruto, but it was for your own gain! You were trying to make myself distracted with Naruto so that you could swoop in and get a bell, which is also not good enough! You don't sacrifice a teammate, never!" Sasuke grunted.

'_I would never sacrifice Naruto, you cheap fuck!'_ Sasuke thought angrily.

Kakashi started to walk away towards the engraved stone, "Do you see this stone? The names engraved on it are ninja that are honoured by the village," Kakashi said as he eyed the names, especially one that was written - Uchiha Obito. Kakashi had an urge to cover his eye with his hand, but held it back.

"Do you want us to be on the stone, sensei?" Sakura said when the silence dragged on.

"They were all KIA," Kakashi said as Naruto whispered,

"That means... Killed in Action," he whispered towards Sakura. She just frowned at him and tried to lift her arms up to whack the blonde on the head. Unfortunately – and luckily for Naruto – she was still tied to the log.

"I know what it means, baka!" Sakura said before she encased the gloomy atmosphere Kakashi produced.

"It's a memorial stone; the names of my closest friends are named on there... Alright, I'll give you one more chance. You guys have three hours to get a bell... Sasuke, Naruto, can I have them back, please?" Kakashi said as duo both threw them back at the jounin sensei. "Eat lunch now to build up strength but Sakura doesn't get any,"

"WHAT?" She screeched.

"It's your fault for not getting a bell before. But hopefully this time – with teamwork – you may get one. If anyone tries to feed her, that person will immediately fail..." Kakashi said as Sakura's eyes dropped sadly – and angrily.

"Peh. I'm not even hungry anyway! The onigiri was enough!" She muttered. Kakashi eyed them all before Shunshin-_ing _out of the area. Naruto opened up his lunch which consisted of rice and various other meats – courteous of Sasuke who had made the lunch and had the same. Immediately after opening his box, he walked up to the pink-haired girl.

"Here, have some," he said as he held out the chopsticks which had rice and some pork and offered it towards Sakura.

"No! I will not eat your food, you will get expelled if you give me some!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey, it's not like you haven't eaten with my help before," Naruto said jokingly, referring back to the incident this morning. Sakura flushed.

"What if you've poisoned it?! Who knows what you could've made, dead-last!" Sakura assumed. Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"When you assume, you make an ass outta you and me since it was actually Sasuke who made the food..." Naruto said as Sakura's eyes went wide and started to babble incoherently like an idiot. Sasuke just kept on eating his food without even saying Hn.

"Uh... I... I didn't meant that, Sasuke-kun!"

"And anyway, Sakura-chan, you're hungry and you won't be much of a help towards us if you don't eat..." Sakura grumbled.

"Just feed her Naruto," Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Rightio. Don't get your panties into a twist Sasuke,"

"OI NARUTO! DON'T SAY THAT TO—OOMPH," Naruto shoved the rice into the girl's mouth as she started to chew on it, still grumbling. Suddenly, a large POOF alarmed the trio that someone appeared. Kakashi stalked towards the three with a scary expression on one third of his face.

"YOU! YOU DISOBEYED THE RULES!" He yelled and started to do some hand seals which created large clouds that displayed thunder and lightning. "ANY LAST WORDS?" Sakura's legs started to bobble around as she was scared shitless.

"The three of us is one or some shit similar," Naruto said tiredly. "And if she's hungry we're all hungry, yah?" Kakashi eyed Naruto.

"THE THREE OF YOU IS ONE?"

"Right..." Sasuke agreed. Sakura looked at him with hearts in her eyes, completely erasing the fear she was just displaying moments before.

"Y-YEAH!" Sakura said.

"Totally," Naruto answered last before covering his hand around his mouth to stop his yawn from escaping.

"You pass," Kakashi said as the dark clouds evaporated. Sakura's eyes were once again, wide.

"How did we pass?" Sakura asked as she looked at the sun that once again inhabited the sky.

"You're the first squad that has ever succeeded. The others did everything I said and fell into every trap, they couldn't think for themselves. A ninja—"

"—must see through deception. Yadda, yadda, yadda. We got it, yup! No need to repeat yourself," Naruto said as he once again held his hand against his mouth to stop the yawn from becoming visible.

"Those who break the rules are scum, but, those who abandoned their friends are worse than scum..." Kakashi's trademarked – well really, Obito's – saying followed through.

"Yes..." Sakura whispered with an elated expression on her face.

"It's over, everyone passes. Team 7 starts its first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi said whilst he reverted into his own, _Good Guy_ pose. Something that made Naruto snort with laughter.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he brought out his kunai and started to cut the ropes that surrounded Sakura. Sasuke just Hn'd once again whilst Sakura WHOOP'd loudly.

"Let's go home everyone..." Kakashi said as they all walked off into the sunset.

_A;SLDKJFGNJASDKLFGJKS_

"Go fish,"

"Damn! I really thought you had that three," Naruto said annoyed as he picked up another card from the pile.

"Do you have a 4?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grumbled as he passed the card over to the smug, raven-haired boy. At the moment, the two of them were playing the popular card game, _Go Fish_. They were supposed to be doing some sort of D-Rank mission but Naruto had that all covered with his Kage Bunshins. The blonde Henge'd one of them to make it look like Sasuke was there as well. It was easier to play Sasuke than what he previously thought; the guy just brooded most of the time with the occasional Hn's when a question was asked.

The whole situation at the Training Field was a no no topic for them to speak about. Sure, they talked about how they kicked Kakashi's ass, but there was no speak about the kiss that they both enjoyed.

"This is annoying. Why are we even playing this when we could be looking up how you used Kuchiyose no Jutsu and why your ravens and shit came up!" Naruto said as he threw his cards against the glass table. Sasuke absentmindedly noticed that the blonde did have a 4. This time, they were both at Sasuke's house, the big Uchiha house.

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn..." Sasuke said amusedly as Naruto's face scrunched up and turned red.

"No seriously Sasuke, what's the point in reciting movie lines when we can find out a cure to help Itachi or something!" Now that brought Sasuke's attention. The raven-haired boy quickly gathered the cards together before putting them back away inside the packet. He then joined Naruto on the floor.

"Maybe you should see if you can summon your frogs? I'm sure you won't get transported," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded as he breathed in and out slowly.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_ The large POOF indicated the arrival of the amphibian. As Naruto spotted the creature, his eyes went wide as he said, "Gamakichi!"

"Ah! Naruto! How are y-, wait a second, you look different!" Gamakichi said. Naruto's mouth dried up. The toad didn't look like the baby toad Naruto remembered summoning all those years ago. No, he looked all grown up and the fact that Gamatatsu was there as well gave some sort of clue.

"Naruto-kun, do you have any snacks?" The yellowy toad asked Naruto. The blonde was flabbergasted. He really didn't expect this, but then he realised that this made more sense to why Sasuke and Naruto retained their summons.

"No look, Gamatatsu! It's the Uchiha boy that Naruto was distraught after!" Gamakichi said as he looked towards the pale-boy.

"Ah! Does nii-chan want me to hurt him?" Gamatatsu asked.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Naruto said but then realised, what could Gamatatsu do besides spitting out Toad Oil and water?

"Naruto why do you look so young?" Gamakichi asked the blonde-haired boy.

"'Kichi, I travelled back into the past with Sasuke and when we did a test, Sasuke could summon his Ravens _and _his old Snakes. So I tried it out, and out you came, older and yeah!" Naruto said with his eyes, wide. He fiddled with his fingers as he awaited the toad's comeback.

"Past? What? I know at Mount Myoboku, there is no limit to time, but what?"

"It's exactly how it sounds like! I think somehow, we have managed to keep our contracts with our respective animals but somehow, you came back in time with us?" Naruto asked. Gamakichi shook his head.

"No, I was just with my Tou-san. I don't think I travelled back in time with you, or maybe, when you summon me, I travel back in time...?" Gamakichi said.

"Why don't you go back to where you are from and let Naruto summon you again. See if you can contact all of your toad relatives," Sasuke suggested. Gamakichi nodded.

"Understood, Naruto, summon me right away," Gamakichi said. "Oi! Gamatatsu, we're leaving,"

"Aww. Nii-chan, we're leaving already?" The yellow toad said slowly.

"Yes," the toad said before popping away with Gamatatsu following shortly after. Naruto waited for at least two minutes before nodding towards Sasuke with the same hand seals he was practising only just before.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _Once again, the large Gamakichi appeared and Naruto was grateful that they were in the Uchiha household and not his own apartment as the toad was just so overly large! Thank goodness he didn't summon Gamabunta!

"Naruto. I went back and I heard that you are missing!" Gamakichi said. This time, Gamatatsu wasn't around so there wasn't anyone to distract them from talking. Naruto held his breath,

"So you mean, I summon you back from the future every time?" The toad nodded.

"In the short time I was over there, I asked someone about you and they told me that you passed away. But then immediately afterwards, I was summoned. Have you signed the contract with Jiraiya in this life? Because if I am correct, he is still alive when you are this age,"

"Jiraiya the Sannin is dead?" Sasuke asked, shocked. Naruto absentmindedly nodded towards Sasuke before returning his full attention back to the frog.

"No, I haven't signed the contract, maybe that's why. If I summon the contract, I might have to do the whole thing with Gamabunta and everything again. Maybe until then, when I use Kuchiyose no Jutsu, I'll summon the toads from the future," Naruto mused.

"By the way, it was also different than normal when you summoned me," Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, normally when I return, time has passed between me leaving to where you summon me and when I come back but when I returned just before, it was as if no time had passed..."

"That must be something to do with how I'm in the past, because I'm not sure it would've made sense if time had passed, but you just came back... from the past? If that makes sense," The toad nodded slowly.

"Yeah... Wait, do you want to go back to the future?" Gamakichi asked. Naruto frowned,

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Naruto then looked at Sasuke... who was looking away.

"I want to save my brother," he said simply. Naruto breathed in.

"Oh. Gamakichi, do you know how to bring us back, though?" The blonde-haired boy asked. Gamakichi nodded slowly.

"I was thinking about the reverse Kuchiyose no Jutsu. You know how you come to Mount Myoboku? Maybe if we summon you there, you can... go back?" Gamakichi asked. Naruto nodded slowly.

"I understand what you're saying, but I don't want to risk it until Sasuke can get his brother back and maybe, when I save Jiraiya from Pain," Naruto said.

"But he fights Pain in two years!" Gamakichi exclaimed.

"So be it... It might be best to just stay in the past, I guess, because we're already changing the future with every little thing we do. Gamakichi, I'm not sure it would be wise to summon you any more," Naruto said.

"What? Why!" The orange toad demanded.

"Because every little thing I do here changes the future. I'm not sure if it changes the future that you're in, but it certainly changes some other spectrum of the future and I don't want to risk some sort of parallel paradox or some super galaxy time space universe sorta thing," Naruto said.

"So does this mean that you're never coming back to the future?" Gamakichi verified slowly. Naruto shook his head.

"I think I shall try to perfect this future so that the next generation of shinobis will live in a peaceful world that won't be overrun by Akatsuki or the scary absorbed-Orochimaru, Kabuto," Naruto confirmed.

Gamakichi sighed loudly, "Understood," he hesitated before patting the blonde on the back with one of his webbed feet, "you were a good friend Naruto. I don't think I should tell anyone about you being in the past though. Maybe... we should tell them that—"

"—that I died? Yes, Sasuke and I died in the battle that we fought in," Naruto nodded. Gamakichi drew in a big breath.

"About that... what exactly happened to bring you back here, 4 years in the past?" The toad actually looked interested. "Besides, I want to talk with you before I never see you again," he admitted. Naruto grinned at the toad, bringing the whole atmosphere of the conversation to a happier one. The blonde-haired boy walked over to the ever-so silent raven and wrapped one of his arms around said boy.

"Me and him were fighting and BOOM we woke up back here in our 12-year-old bodies! I thought it was a Genjutsu at first but then everything was just way too real. I've been in Itachi's Tsukuyomi before and it was nothing like this and I'm pretty sure that Sasuke – or even Madara for that matter – can't make something this intricate!" The blonde remarked.

"So... we're not ever going back to the future?" Sasuke inquired the blonde-haired boy; effectively ignoring the orange toad that hmph'd in the background. Naruto looked at the raven-haired boy, inquisitively.

"It's your choice. We can go back now; Gamakichi can ask the old geezer frogs to summon us back now..." Naruto stated. Sasuke scowled.

"Why is it my choice? Don't you want to go back?" Sasuke retorted. Naruto just smiled sadly at him.

"Sure, I miss everyone's personalities from back there, but coming here is a real eye-opener. We have a chance to change everything, Sasuke! Everything! I can prevent deaths, even the minimal ones just by being here and that's more than enough of a reason to leave the other world and to come here to help out," he reasoned.

"I can also start out new and I won't be banned from Konoha..." The raven-haired boy whispered. Naruto smiled at him.

"Yes, we can start anew and we can outsmart people as we know what's going to happen!" Naruto comforted.

"So you really aren't coming back. I... didn't expect this," Gamakichi interjected before they forgot that he was still there. "I just thought that you were going to change your mind and come back to Konoha, heh," the toad confessed.

"I'm sorry toad, but it seems like it's our destiny to stay here and help everyone. Just go back to where you were, check out the place where Naruto and I fought and tell them that we died or something," Sasuke snorted.

"You bastard! Are you trying to mock me or something just because you get to keep Naruto and I don't?" The toad howled. When Naruto realised that the conversation was retracing back to him he cut in and tried to break it off. Unfortunately, Sasuke and Gamakichi got madder and madder after every little jab.

"... Stupid toad... so fat... can't even see its own feet..."

"... Pfft. Uchiha... Thinks he's so high and mighty... Shove that Sharingan up his as—"

"OKAY! Stop it! Gamakichi! Do you really want this to be our goodbye with you and Sasuke fighting? And Sasuke!" The raven faced him with an eyebrow risen, "Stop... being a bastard!" The Uchiha just smirked at him before shaking his head. "Now apologise!" That wiped the smirk off the Uchiha's face. An Uchiha _never _apologises. No matter how wrong they were.

"Apologise... 'Kichi, Sasuke!"

"Like hell, dobe!"

"To this bastard? Are you serious, Naruto?"

"Do you want a Rasengan shoved up your ass? No? Then apologise before Gamakichi has to go!" Naruto proclaimed. Both Gamakichi and Sasuke swore.

"... Sorry..." an almost unheard apology by the Uchiha was spoken.

"Yeah... hmph... Sorry," the toad grumbled. Naruto smiled and clapped his hands.

"Good! Now I can say a proper goodbye," he turned towards the toad and smiled sadly, "Hey 'Kichi. We really had some good times together and I am really going to miss you. I know you probably won't be the same as the one I'm going to summon in the 'future' so I really will miss you..." Naruto mourned. The toad had tears in his eyes.

"Me too pal, hopefully this me that you're going to meet will be good to you! If he isn't, don't be afraid to kick him – me – in the ass just to shape me up, 'kay buddy?" Gamakichi sniffled. Naruto patted the toad on his back before hugging him slowly.

"Find a good female toad for me and live a long life like your father. Also, respect him for me; he has helped me out loads of times..." Naruto hinted. Gamakichi smirked at him before looking towards the Uchiha.

"Don't think I didn't notice the strong sexual tension between you two... So Uchiha! Take care of Naruto for me, or else... I'll come back from the future to hunt you down and I'm not joking. I will haunt you if you hurt Naruto!" Sasuke just looked shocked as his mouth hung open. Naruto wasn't faring much better.

"Also Gamakichi, absolutely, don't tell _anyone _and I repeat _anyone _about you seeing me here as in, back in the past. No one will ask about that, because I'm pretty sure, nobody would ever think of me going back into the past and summoning you or whatever so yes. Please don't even tell your father or Fukasaku-jii!" Naruto pleaded. Gamakichi nodded.

"Understood... Farewell Naruto," Gamakichi nodded. Naruto smiled at him.

"Goodbye 'Kichi," Naruto beamed before the orange toad popped off. Naruto had to breathe in and out for a few seconds before reassuring himself that he would see the orange toad in the not-so-distant future. He then turned towards the silent Uchiha.

"So... What now?" Naruto asked. Sasuke seemed to smirk at the blonde.

"... Go Fish?" The raven-haired boy teased whilst Naruto groaned.

"Oh, why don't you eat shit, teme!" Sasuke just smirked at the blonde before grabbing the pack of cards and throwing them at the blonde.

**End Chapter**

**Argh. I'm sorry that this took so long to come out. I was just so busy the last two weeks! So I literally spent the whole day to writing this. Hopefully, it's okay! **

Tenzou is Yamato, that's his ANBU name, just in case you didn't catch my drift.

Shunpo is actually from Bleach. I accidentally put that in... and I was too lazy to get rid of it.

**I hope you liked this chapter! :D**

-_Sarah_


	5. Chapter 4

I'd like to say thank you to: **JaydenNara, SkittleYentl, Sanao Mikaru, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, KyouyaxCloud, rokudaime09, Tachi Kagahara, Kayano takama, Khandalis, animegirl1994, Sparrow9, xxxwallflowerxxx, BookHippie, ApocalypticDarkAngel, -siarafaerie-101-miss, The Only Love For Soujiro Seta, Boo I scare you, Hikaridragonstail, kitine1, Inseparable Love, Vaughn Tyler **and **Winter Cicada. **_SARAH LOVES YOU ALL_!

**Chibi Tsuki Hikari: **I WANTED TO REPLY. I TOTALLY HAVE TO AGREE. At first I was like, "Whoa, shouldn't Naru be like dah seme cos' he has dah foxie-woxie instead'a 'im?" But then I realised the truth... and Sasuke should never be a crybaby UKE. AND I'VE BEEN SEEING TOO MUCH OF THAT TOO! I DON'T CARE IF HIS NAME IS sasUKE, HE SHOULD NEVER EVER BE PLACED AS SOME SULKY UKE! However, I do like NaruSasu (of which I am going to alternate in this story, so it will be SasuNaruSasu!) Heh, heh, :D thanks anyway for taking the time to review! TWICE!

**Winter Cicada: **Hallo again! You are so kind! You don't know how much it means to me when I read your reviews! And, me too! I am so happy that I am reaching it as well, it's such a major checkpoint and it makes me so surprised that people are actually enjoying my, MY writing. About Itachi! Yes! I know right? Before I wrote that, I was actually playing Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 and since it goes through the story line, I versed Itachi whilst I was Sasuke and afterwards the whole thing about Madara telling Sasuke the truth about Itachi happened again and I was literally in tears (again)! So it just cemented the fact that I had to make Sasuke save Itachi. And hey! I think you were the only person that realised that line. ;-) LOL. I was actually watching the movie just before and I had to put it in... I'm glad you thought it was the right spot! :D And yes! Naru-chan can summon from the future! Fortunately, he's going to meet Ero-sennin soon so we'll be seeing more of Gamakichi, Gamatatsu and of course, Gamariki! (aka, the best toad of them all) Thanks for taking the time to review, again! :D

"Talking,"

'_Thinking,'_

"_Speaking to Kyuubi,"_

"**Kyuubi Speaking,"**

_Writing_

**Chapter 4**

"BUT JIJI! WE'VE GONE ON SO MANY D-RANK MISSIONS, CAN'T WE GET A C-RANK FOR ONCE?" Naruto shouted out as he stomped his foot on the ground. If Naruto – and Sasuke – had remembered correctly, today was the day that they were going to get the mission to escort Tazuna back to the Wave Country.

"NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU? YOU JUST GRADUATED OUT OF THE ACADEMY, SO NOW YOU HAVE TO DO SIMPLE GENIN, D-RANKED MISSIONS LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN ORDER TO IMPROVE YOURSELF!" Iruka – who was sitting next to the Sandaime – yelled back at Naruto. The blonde-haired boy was actually having a good time. It had been ages since he had yelled at someone as he was _supposed _to be a responsible adult when he was 16.

'_Wow. Iruka-sensei would be the perfect match for Kakashi. He'd totally keep him in-line..._'

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? FINDING A CAT IS NOT A MISSION! NEITHER ARE PICKING POTATOES OR PULLING WEEDS! WHAT TYPE'A SHIT ARE YOU ON—" He was cut off by the whack that brought him to the floor.

"Will you just stop it already?" Kakashi said lazily. The blonde glared at the jounin as he started to rub the back of his head, grumbling something about Kakashi's death... whatever that meant.

"Naruto..." The deep voice of the Sandaime Hokage reverberated throughout the room. Finally, Naruto looked up towards the Hokage, "It seems that you don't know your place in the shinobi world. Requests come in everyday from _Picking Potatoes _– as you say – to assassination. Every single one of these requests are recorded and analysed then ranked, A,B,C or D—"

'_What about S-ranked...?'_

"—Shinobi's are also ranked by their abilities. Hokage at the top then jounin, chuunin and genin. The missions are then given towards their respective levels. If the mission or request is done correctly, a sum of money is given towards the village and is funded also towards the team of shinobi-ninja who had done the mission. Like Iruka said, since you are only a genin that graduated from the Academy a few weeks ago, you are assigned to D-Rank missions,"

"You always lecture me all the time. But I'm not the little brat that you knew! I'm a real ninja now so I want a ninja mission!" Naruto wailed. The raven-haired boy next to him rolled his eyes at the drama the blonde was known to cause.

Kakashi sighed. He knew that the blonde-haired boy had his sparks of ingenious at times but, from the D-rank missions they had completed, all the blonde boy had done was complain... and complain... and complain. "I'm going to hear about his later..." Kakashi sighed once again.

"Alright, Naruto wants us to know that he is not a brat, but a former brat and wants a real mission? So be it..." The Hokage said. Naruto looked towards the Hokage with fake confusion. "Since you are so determined, I am going to give you a C-rank mission; you'll be bodyguards on a journey. Send in our visitor..." Everyone turned to look at the door which had slid open. An old-looking guy that looked slightly drunk was presented.

"A bunch of brats are supposed to protect me?!" The old guy – known as Tazuna from both Naruto and Sasuke – exclaimed. "Especially the one with the funny hair? Am I supposed to think you're a ninja?" The drunkard remarked. Naruto knowing that Tazuna was insulting himself, raised his eyebrows.

"Hey! We all know that he may be a little slow about things at times... but don't insult Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto retorted.

"Eh...?" Iruka said, slightly confused. The Academy teacher was so used to the old Naruto that he thought Naruto was going to go off onto a killing spree from the other man's remark. Or maybe Naruto was still that stupid...

"My name is Tazuna. I am a master bridge-builder and I need to return back to the Land of Waves. I am building a bridge that will change our world. I expect you to get my there safely. Even if it means, giving up your life," Naruto frowned.

"But if it's a so called, C-rank mission? Why would we even need to give up our lives to protect you... it's only C-rank," The blonde-boy said with raised eyebrows. For a second, Tazuna looked weary but the drunk, annoyed expression once again overtook his face.

"Naruto-baka, it's just a saying!" The pink-haired girl scowled before hitting the blonde on the head.

"Ouch, god damnit! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelped as he once again rubbed his forehead. Stupid people were always hitting him.

"Aww, dobe! Want someone to kiss it better?" The raven-haired boy taunted. Naruto turned towards Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Of course... Want to volunteer..?" The blonde grinned at the shocked raven-haired boy.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto with an undecipherable look on his face. Sasuke had noticed the large amount of sexual tension that seemed to be brooding between them but – since that kiss in the training field – he nor Naruto had done anything else. It seemed like they were both subconsciously playing a game of sorts. A game where whichever boy couldn't resist the other, loses.

Sakura looked towards both of them, confused. She really was. Why would Sasuke say something like that to _Naruto_? Heck, who would want to kiss Naruto anyway? Sasuke on the other hand...

Whilst Kakashi had a bored look on his face, he was instead watching the interaction between the two males. What was with all the flirting? From what Kakashi had gathered from Umino, the two of them hated each other back in the Academy. The boys had only graduated from the Academy a few weeks ago. During their painful D-rank missions, the two didn't even talk to each other. So, how did they seem to know each other so well..?

"Oh and Sasuke, come to my place after this... There are things we need to... _discuss_," Sasuke nodded briskly before facing Tazuna again who was staring off into space with a dazed look on his face. The raven-haired boy assumed that they were going to go over what happened in the mission last time so that they would be fully prepared for the unexpected twist. Although the way that the blonde-haired boy _worded _it...—

'_NO! He wouldn't do that! He's too sly to give in already. Besides, I need to figure out a way to lure him in... he wouldn't just invite me over... or would he?'_

"What are you two brats grumbling about? Don't you have to get some ninja stuff or something for the mission?" Tazuna sputtered.

"Yes. Meet at the gates of Konoha tomorrow, 8 sharp! Remember to bring everything, including your weapons pocket, just in case," Kakashi said to his team of genin. They all nodded towards him.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei, when you say 8 sharp, do you really mean 10 because you are always - at least - 2 hours late for everything..." Naruto trailed off as he caught the deadly expression on Kakashi's face. "Okay... I'll just stick with 8 then... heh... no need to get animalistic," Naruto started to back away as he put two hands out in a 'peace' position. He accidentally bumped into Sasuke who in turn was also being quite mean. The raven-haired boy hand slid down Naruto's back all the way down to his butt. Since Sasuke was standing near the wall, no one else caught the movement of Sasuke's hand and wondered why Naruto started to shiver as the room temperature was very warm.

"Bastard..." Naruto grunted towards Sasuke but everyone else in the room thought it was directed towards Kakashi. Naruto had to bite his lip to stop his breathing becoming haggard as Sasuke hand started to knead his ass. Naruto wanted to walk away... well, not really, he didn't _want _to per say, but he didn't want to stand there moaning like an idiot from Sasuke's touch. Yet, it seemed like his legs didn't, _couldn't _move!

"But dobe," Sasuke whispered breathlessly, "you _know _you like it,"

"Oh ye—NO! UM, I HAVE TO GO NOW. UH, SEE YOU TOMORROW EVERYONE... BYE TAZUNA... SASUKE, COME OVER... YES... HAHA... HAVE A GOOD LIFE EVERYONE!" Naruto ran out of the room as he tried to control his breathing patterns. He was almost giving in to Sasuke! No! He had to make Sasuke give in towards himself. Luckily he had got his senses back and ran out of the room before he tackled the raven to the floor and had his dirty way with him.

'_Mmm. Dirty way with Sasuke...'_

Meanwhile, whilst Sakura and Sasuke walked off to their own respective houses, Kakashi was still standing in the Hokage's office room.

"Kakashi, I know it may seem a bit weird, but since you have told me you have noticed Naruto and Sasuke's abnormal genin skills, you are given my permission to watch them when they meet at Naruto's apartment today..." The Hokage approved. Kakashi frowned.

"Hokage-sama, not to be rude, but I have better things to do than to watch pubescent boys have their way with each other..." Iruka – who was next to the Hokage – sputtered in outrage.

"Kakashi-sempai! I am pretty, no, absolutely sure that those two aren't doing... that! How could you even suggest that they are?! Those two hate each oth—"

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but do you know where—oh he's here! Kakashi-sempai, I have your results regarding the... destruction of the forest around Training Ground 3," The ANBU with the _neko _markings stepped forward towards the grey—uh, _silver_-haired jounin.

"Ahh. Tenzou, yes. Sorry Hokage-sama, but I have more... pressing issues to do than to stalk the young boys. I'm sorry... I also have a mission tomorrow and I need to get ready for it. Well, Ja ne!" Kakashi said quickly before grabbing Tenzou and darting out of the door. Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed.

"That Kakashi..."

_AWSEDKL;FJAW,GMNA;VKJSDF,MWEPL_

"So from what I've gathered, it looks like someone used a powerful _Raiton _jutsu and that caused the damage..." Tenzou trailed off. Kakashi frowned.

"The jutsu definitely seems to be around jounin-level. None of the jounin in Konoha besides myself can actually use the lightning element so efficiently to create such widespread damage!" Kakashi exclaimed. The jounin sensei was truly in surprise.

"I'm sorry that I've taken so long to analyse the place for you. I've just been so busy with all the ANBU missions and everything, if I was quicker we could'v—"

"Ah! ANBU! Maybe it was someone from ROOT. I don't know any of ROOT's ANBUs so, maybe they were taking down someone..."

"Yes, that makes sense. I couldn't find any spare chakra that was stuck on trees or anything. The _Raiton _person can really hide their chakra well as they didn't leave any on the charred trees or ground. Similarly, there were no footprints nor were there any traces of DNA. I checked everywhere around the site, and there wasn't anything to work off of besides the fact that I discovered it was Raiton not Katon," Tenzou confirmed. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, I remember seeing dark clouds escalating in that area and then hearing a very loud sound. Now that you mention it, it did sound like lightning... Although, it would've taken a large amount of chakra to summon storm clouds and everything," Kakashi estimated.

Tenzou nodded.

_A;SLGKS,BFNA;S'EDRTJLSDFJM,SDK_

"So after we take down the Demon Brothers, we tie them to a tree, right?" Naruto asked Sasuke who nodded in return.

"Well, it was mainly just Kakashi-sensei and I who did all the work, I remember you just shaking..." Sasuke snorted.

"HEY! I was young... and I didn't realise that we had to attack people on that C-rank mission!" Naruto defended. Sasuke shook his head with a slight smile on his face.

"You were the one who asked for the mission," Sasuke said. "Anyway, after we tied them to a tree... we kept on walking right?" Naruto nodded, "And then something happen and you were paranoid so you threw a kunai and it hit a white rabbit right?"

"Yeah and then Zabuza threw his sword—"

"—Suigetu's sword..." Sasuke mused. The raven-haired boy sighed. No matter what, he sorta did miss Team Taka/Hebi. Even if he was so unemotional at the time, Suigetsu was his right-hand man, Karin was his... uh, well she kept Suigetsu in line and Juugo was the one who he could relate to; even if he didn't really talk much to the other boy.

'_I have to find a way to get them out of Orochimaru's clutches... Heck, what am I going to do this time in the Chuunin exams?'_

"—Oh yeah, that's the white-haired guy part of your Orochimaru, buddy-buddy team, right?"

"Buddy-buddy? I think not. But yes, we retrieved the sword since Suigetsu insisted. We had to go back to Wave and everything," Naruto did a double take.

"So wait a second, you were so close Konoha, heck, you were basically in the Fire Country and... and..." Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke steadied his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto, calm down! I'm here now, so it doesn't matter!" Sasuke rubbed his thumbs into Naruto's shoulder blade as the blonde looked towards the raven-haired boy.

"Yeah, I know... it's just... never mind. Anyway, so... um... Zabuza threw his sword—"

"—it got stuck in the tree and Kakashi showed us his Sharingan whilst Zabuza conjured some mist," Sasuke replied.

"Yeah and then we did some awesome fighting which made Haku come and stab Zabuza with the senbon, faking his death and—"

"—Naruto," the blonde boy looked up at Sasuke with a, hm? expression on his face, "I know I'm not one to say this, but it actually is getting late so maybe tomorrow we should just... wing it?" Naruto looked at his clock and nodded towards Sasuke as it was already 10:30 which was sort of late on a night before a mission.

"Hm... I guess, so. We pretty much have the idea of what's going to happen... I was just wondering, do you want to save Zabuza's and Haku's lives? I know I made a pact to save people's lives, but it's just that, Zabuza only realised how much Haku was worth to him after Haku died and honestly, Haku didn't really mean that much to me but their tale taught me that even shinobi had reasons to live for.

"Haku seemed legit but maybe it was for the best that he died, hopefully this time when he does, he could die more peacefully than getting a Chidori/Raikiri shoved through his chest because I know how painful that is..." Sasuke looked away guiltily. Sasuke still regretted that day at the Valley of the End. It was basically poetic justice, besides the fact that Naruto didn't die – thanks goodness for that.

"Are you sure you don't want Haku to live? We can bring them back to Konoha since all they need is money..." Naruto shrugged.

"Heck, I don't even know myself! I want Haku to live, sure, we came back into the past to save people's lives, but if it's necessary, then we need to let them die... I don't know... when we get to Wave, let's figure it out, for now though... Do you want to crash here?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he put his hand under his shirt to take off his neckla—oh, yeah, he didn't have Tsunade-baa-chan's necklace yet.

'_I miss Baa-chan and Ero-Sennin. I feel so relieved that we can save Ero-Sennin this time. That was dreadful...'_

"No, it's okay. Besides, I need to get my own weapons, for example my ninja-string and so forth..."

"Hey Sasuke! I just realised, this was the mission you got your Sharingan!" Sasuke grunted.

"That's true... although, the normal Sharingan by itself is really crap compared to Mangekyou... that's one thing I'll miss even though I will still be able to use my Sharingan,"

"Lucky bastard. I have to wait for ages til' Ero-Sennin comes until I can use Rasengan. Heck, I have to wait two years til' I'll be able to use Sage Mode in front of 'Kashi and the crew!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Not my fault,"

"Teme..."

_ALKJEGALSDKGNALS;DKGJA'WEKLGFASLKDM_

Naruto stood at the edge of Konoha's gate and stared off into the wilderness. The blue hue of the sky almost twinkled as few wispy clouds were seen off in the horizon. The blonde mused as he remembered many missions that started and ended at Konoha's infamous gate. Staring off into the wild, his inner animality purred at the knowledge of being free from the cluttered town. Sure, he didn't really get along with cats – after the bad experience with the Daimyou's wife's cat – but he was also sure that had something to do with the Kyuubi.

"_Yo Kyuubi, how's it hanging in there?"_

**-growl-**

"_Okay, fine, be that way! I just wanted to keep you company since you're probably bored all the time. If I let you use my eyesight as well, will you be more sociable?"_

"**You can do that, gaki?"**

"_Um, yes! Here..." _Naruto concentrated on the seal that was placed on his stomach. He passed some chakra through the certain lines of the seal but stopped chakra from going through others. Passing chakra through these certain lines allowed for the Kyuubi to talk to him normally, without making Naruto have to meditate. Naruto then passed more chakra through some of the thick lines which gave Kyuubi, Naruto's eyesight thus being able to see the outside world.

"**Gaki... When did you learn how to do that?" **The Kyuubi asked, amazed. He had no idea that the kit had learnt how to modify the seal.

"_When we were at Mount Myoboku. I tried to make the seal not react to the fact that Fukasaku-jii and Shima-san joined with me but I only managed to make you be able to see and hear the outside world..."_

"**Interesting... you learnt Fuuinjutsu?" **

"_What? Fuuinjutsu? No, I didn't learn how to seal... why?"_

"**But you tampered with the seal and were able to change it in small ways and you're saying that you didn't learn how to do that?"**

"_... am I supposed to say yes?"_

"**For a human, that is... a little bit impressive. You really are the Yondaime Hokage's son..."**

"_Kyuubi?"_

"**Yes?"**

"_Since I haven't reached up to the eight-tail in the life yet... does that mean my Tou-chan is still inside me?"_

"**I think that if you do get up to the eight tail, the Yondaime will appear again. Why do you ask?"**

"_Hm? Oh, just wondering..." _Honestly, Naruto wanted to see if he could modify the seal on his stomach to make his father a legit being inside his head, just like the Kyuubi. He knew that there was some part of the Yondaime's soul trapped in him at the moment since when he did lose control and got to the eight tail, his Tou-chan did some seal-things and the Kyuubi stopped possessing him.

If Naruto could control the seal, then he could let him talk to his Tou-chan just how he could talk to the Kyuubi. But this was all in theory, he'd have to look up Fuuinjutsu or learn it properly to release his Tou-chan.

"Naruto! We're going!" Kakashi's voice brought him out of his musing. Naruto turned to face the rest of his team plus Tazuna and smiled brightly at them.

"Sorry... was just thinking of something," Naruto murmured. The blonde knew that there was going to be a couple of hours til' the Demon Brothers attacked so he tried to concentrate on what the seal looked like. He closed his eyes and thought back to when he had a shower the night before. He remembered gathering chakra together before the seal on his stomach glowed brightly. He then looked at the seal from the mirror that was in front of him.

Naruto knew that he had the Eight Trigrams Seal on him since his Tou-chan combined two Four Symbol Seals and the squiggly part was there which signified how it was influenced by Uzushiogakure's knowledge as Whirlpool used to be famous for their seals.

Naruto also recognised that the seal was safeguarded seal since he remembered from Sasuke's cursed seal, there was a seal around the cursed seal that made sure Sasuke couldn't use it unless he really wanted to or something like that. The seal on his stomach had the same thing.

So if his seal had a failsafe, in which the Yondaime pops up if he used too much of the Kyuubi's chakra from the tails. If he modified the part around the Whirlpool/Uzumaki swirl and changed it to something that would allow Naruto to talk to the Kyuubi and to his Tou-chan, then.. he would finally be happy.

So now the only thing he had to do was research Fuuinjutsu and if he knew how to work the seal, then he could... get some semblance of his family back.

"Naruto. Naruto! Are you evening listening to me?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi once again and realised that they were getting real close to where the Demon Brothers had fought them last time.

'_Wow, I was really out of it. Amazing that I managed to follow them even while I was thinking about the seal,'_

"Uh... sorry Kakashi-sensei, what'd you say?" Kakashi eye'd him for a moment before he asked,

"What are the five shinobi nations?" Kakashi still eye'd him.

'_Oh, this again...'_

Naruto sighed loudly, "Earth, Lightning, Water, Wind and Fire. Their hidden villages? Earth has Iwagakure, Lightning has Kumo, Water has Kiri, Wind has Suna and Fire has Konohagakure. Is that correct sensei?" Naruto asked in a monotone sort of voice.

'_Suna... Gaara will be coming soon. I need to contact him and make friends with him earlier. Maybe I should even tell him about Sasuke and I coming from the futu—hm. I don't know...'_

Kakashi looked surprised. "Uh, well done Naruto, that is correct," Kakashi wondered how the blonde boy knew that even if he wasn't listening to what Kakashi was saying. The jounin knew that Naruto wasn't listening as he had that _deep-in-thought _look on his face. Kakashi's attention was brought towards Naruto jumping in a puddle. Wait a second... a puddle? There hadn't been rain for many days now, how could there be a puddle?

"HEY GUYS! THIS IS FUN YOU SHOULD TRY IT OUT!" The loud blonde yelled as he jumped on the puddle once again as he smirked inwardly. He heard some noises coming from the puddle and said towards Kakashi. "WHY DOES THE PUDDLE MAKE A NOISE?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Because you're splashing in it, you idiot..." She turned towards Tazuna, "Sorry Tazuna-san, Naruto is just a little... slow,"

"NO NO NO! NOT THAT NOISE. IT SOUNDS LIKE THE PUDDLE IS MAKING SOME SORT OF 'ITAI' SOUND WHENEVER I JUMP ON IT. COME HERE, AND LISTEN!" This time, Naruto couldn't hold back his smirk as the four came over to where Naruto was standing and when Naruto jumped on the puddle as hard as he could, the three other shinobi and the bridge-maker could distinctively hear a loud,

"Itai! Itai!" Naruto then stomped even harder on the puddle and out came two ninjas who had Kirigakure insignias on their hitai-ates.

"Hey look sensei! It's Kiri! I just told you about that!" Naruto said as the Demon Brothers started to regain their pride and collaborate with each other to attack the four of them.

"No need to get scared, we just want the old man. We don't even have to fight..." One of the two said quietly before he swung out his shuriken chain towards Naruto. Naruto jumped up in the air and opened up his own bag of weapons and knocked the shuriken chain that was hurdling its way towards Sakura away with his own shuriken.

Sasuke – who didn't want to be outshined – walked up towards the other Demon Brother and quickly kicked him in the face. The chuunin wasn't expecting that so he went flying into another tree. Unforunately, he quickly stood back up again and used his shuriken chain to catch Sasuke. Sasuke just covered his hand in chakra and quickly cut the shuriken chain into pieces. The chuunin looked towards Sasuke in surprise. Sasuke then grabbed the rest of the shuriken chain – his hand still coated in chakra – and pull fast to make the chuunin fly towards him. Just as the Demon Brother was going to hit him, Sasuke pumped more chakra through his hand and punched the guy straight in the face, hearing a very loud _crunch _as the chuunin went once again flying into a tree.

Sasuke went up to the unconscious chuunin and dodged out of the way when he sensed the other Demon Brother passing out next to the chuunin that Sasuke defeated. Naruto and Sasuke quickly and swiftly tied them around two individual trees and walked towards the rest of the group. Everyone looked surprised.

"Ohmygosh! Sasuke-kun! You were so cool! And good! And you defeated the guy so fast! And how did you hit him so hard?" Sakura babbled as she brought her hand up to her chest as visible hearts were popping out of her eyes.

"Uh. Good job, Naruto, Sasuke. You managed to take down two chuunins down and you don't even seem to be tired. But I do wonder, Sasuke... where did you learn how to use chakra to make you stronger?" Kakashi questioned.

"Figured it out when I was training," Sasuke grunted. Kakashi blinked but then turned towards Tazuna.

"Want to explain why they wanted to kill, 'the old man'?" Kakashi demanded with a raised eyebrow. Tazuna looked nervous. "When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection against, robbers or thieves but you didn't say anything about ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this, this mission would've been a B-rank or higher. This is out of our situation even if we managed to capture the two Kiri ninja,"

Naruto shook his head. "We can't just leave the poor guy out here in the middle of everything and besides, we're closer to Wave than we are to Konoha so why don't we just finish the mission. No one is even hurt!"

"But Naruto! We're only genin! We can't hand—" Sakura was cut off.

"I agree with the dobe. We're close to Wave and it's against what we do if we just leave Tazuna here by himself unprotected," Sasuke commented. Kakashi sighed loudly.

"I guess we continue on, although it _would _help if Tazuna-san could tell us what shinobi will be hunting us down and why..." Tazuna looked down.

"You've probably heard of him. He's a very wealthy business man named Gatou..."

"Ahh! The shippin' guy, right?" Naruto asked. Tazuna nodded.

"Yes, he's famous for his company but underneath the surface, he's with all the shady stuff and owns the whole Wave Country. He has rations on what we can eat and is charging us with an unnatural amount of money that none of us can pay. I've been working on building a bridge that can connect us to the mainland so we can buy cheaper food from the Fire Country and so forth but Gatou's been trying to stop me by sending assassins to kill me. I know it's tough but I just have to build this bridge! We need to stop Gatou from controlling us!" Tazuna exclaimed. Kakashi nodded.

"So that means the guy in the forest, he was working for Gatou. But if you knew that they'd send ninja to attack you, why didn't you warn us?"

"The Wave Country is a poor country, not even the high nobles have money. That's why it's really hard to pay for a A or B-ranked mission. I would be eternally grateful if you could guard me back to where I live though," Tazuna said as they reached a port and got on a boat where the rower started to row them back to the Wave Country.

"Well, I guess we have to help you then..." Kakashi said as Naruto whoop'd.

After a long boat ride in which where Naruto tried many times to get Sasuke to play Janken with him but to no avail, they managed to get to the stop off place.

"Now, you can guide me back to my home, safely," Tazuna said as he started to walk off into one direction.

"_Hey Kyuubi, do you think we could heal other people using my chakra?"_

"**What?"**

"_Like, if I get hurt, your chakra heals me... or something, but can we use that chakra to heal others?"_

"**In theory, yes. But that is only if you know Medical Ninjutsu, it won't work if you just try to insert chakra into the other being,"**

"_Rightio!"_

Naruto then grabbed out his kunai and threw it into the base of a tree. Sakura jumped and screamed a bit whilst Tazuna looked at him and yelled,

"Why did you do that? I was scared that there were actually ninja there! Don't do that!" Naruto rolled his eyes whilst he walked up to the tree and cradled a cute white rabbit.

"You know... White Rabbits only come out in Winter..." Naruto said lazily as Kakashi yelled,

"DUCK!" As the large Kubikiri Hocho was embedded in the tree. Naruto observed it to be exactly the same one that Suigetsu was using just a couple weeks before when they were in the future.

"My, my," the famous Demon of the Hidden Mist chuckled, "isn't it Copy Ninja Kakashi! Why, I feel so privileged to fight him,"

"Momochi Zabuza of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist..." Kakashi confirmed. Zabuza chuckled once again.

"Well it seems like you know me, huh? Well that's good," Zabuza was standing on the handle of his large sword. Naruto was surprised that it didn't break.

'_That guy is like 7 feet tall! How is that not breaking?'_

"This could be horrible," Kakashi said as he lifted up his hitai-ate revealing his stolen Sharingan.

"Kakashi no Sharingan, isn't that correct," Zabuza said as he grinned sharkily at the four people.

"What's a Sharingan?" Sakura asked suspiciously as he stood in front of Tazuna with a kunai in hand.

"It's something that Kakashi has... duh," Naruto responded.

"The Sharingan is a doujutsu that resides in the eye. It can instantly see and comprehend any ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker," Sasuke said in order to inform Sakura.

"That's correct boy, but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyse the opponent's technique and copy it to the smallest detail," Zabuza said. Sasuke started to feel annoyed and started to actually wing it this time.

"I know! I have the fucking Sharingan!" Sasuke said as he close his eyes and concentrated on the Sharingan in his mind. He showed Zabuza the Eternal Mangekyou just for a moment to freak the fuck outta the guy but then quickly changed it to the normal Sharingan just in case Kakashi saw.

Zabuza's eyes widened. He had to face two ninja with the Sharingan? Now this was going to be more difficult that he thought it would be.

Naruto sighed. He had the urge to smack Sasuke on the forehead. Now how would he explain how he got the Sharingan? There was probably only one traumatizing experience that Kakashi knew happened in Sasuke's life and he was only eight back then! Naruto just shook his head slowly before throwing a shuriken towards Zabuza. He just wanted the damned fight to start already.

"Can we start fighting already? I want to make sure that Fluffy doesn't get hurt!" Naruto whined as he held onto the white bunny that was nipping on his fingers.

"Fluffy?" Sasuke asked sceptically but still kept his gaze on Zabuza.

"Yes! Fluffy the poor rabbit that Zabuza-chan released! Fluffy was scared to death and it was all Zabuza-chan's fault!" Naruto complained as Zabuza's face turned scary. Mist started to surround all areas as Zabuza squatted down on his large sword. He then jumped down and pulled his Kubiriki Hocho out of the tree. He walked towards the water and started to build up chakra.

"Stay back everyone, I'll be facing him, do not interfere," Kakashi said as he started to walk towards the water. Everyone just nodded – even Naruto – as Kakashi started his assault against the former Swordsmen of the Mist. After a short battle between Kakashi and Zabuza which only used taijutsu, Naruto was starting to get bored.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU'RE ON THE WATER, JUST USE YOUR RAITON TECHNIQUES AND BE FUCKING DONE WITH IT!" Naruto yelled; annoyed at how long this was taking. He knew that Kakashi was supposed to be trapped within some sort of water prison, but he didn't want that to happen this time. So Naruto just wondered why in heck's name wasn't Kakashi using Raikiri? Wouldn't the lightning travel along the water and electrocute Zabuza?

But before any of this could happen, three senbon needles flew through the air and embedded themselves into Zabuza's neck. Naruto frowned, this happened way earlier than last time. Last time, Sasuke and Naruto actually had to fight with Naruto Henge-ing into the Fuuma Shuriken and throwing it to release Kakashi-sensei from the water prison. After that, Kakashi had to do that water dragon fight against Zabuza with the Sharingan and only then did the three senbon needles hit Zabuza in the neck.

Suddenly a figure stepped out onto a branch of a tree, it seemed like Haku finally showed himself.

**End Chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. :D**

Janken is the Japanese version of Scissors, Paper, Rock, I remember watching my friend play it, and I thought it was cool.

**Also, lots of things happened in this chapter. I'm sorry if it was going too fast or was hard to understand for any of you. If it was, just PM me or review and I'll get back to you on that. :D**

**Anyway, I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter, please take the time to review! :D**

**-**Sarah


	6. Chapter 5

OMG. I REACHED 100+ REVIEWS! ILOVEYOUALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D

I'd really like to say thank you to: **xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx, Sanz0girl, SilverLunaMoon, Sanao Mikaru, Vaughn Tyler, 88Nacchan88, Inseparable Love, hirochick, SkittleYentl, FirieGurl, Khandalis, rokudaime09, Sparrow9, BookHippie, Boo I scare you, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, Darkloverkitsune, animegirl1994, sasunaru2themax, Bad Writer xD, aurla0, nenab23, (facepalms) YamiPimpster, Bambi Sempremie, KyouyaxCloud, CelinLily, hikaridragonstail, Caime-chan **and my anon's **A.D.A,** **diomi **and **Xirah**. I really to appreciate every single one of you guys reviewing! It simply gives me tears at the amount of reviews I've been getting. SHOUT OUT TO ALL OF YOU.

**A.D.A: **ApocalypticDarkAngel... is that you? ^_^ I need to make sure! Besides if it's not, I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY! But anyway, thanks for taking the time to review, whoever you are. I'm glad you liked the chapter! xD

**Chibi Tsuki Hikari: **LOL. of course, the log! :D I'm glad that you enjoyed that! ;D And about the Haku part... well... just read this chapter to see. x333 Also, don't worry! Lindt also makes me go like that.. although I go more crazy with popcorn. (mmm, popcorn...) Anyway, thankthankthankthankyou so muchly! I'm glad that you and your friend enjoyed that chapter... and the one with the log. xD I hope you don't get chocolate-poisoning; _Chibi-chan, the hyper chocoholic! _Thanks for taking the time to review, again! 8D

**diomi**: hallo! just wondering.. is this domi? 8D If it isn't, I'm sorry! Was just wondering... :D And about Sasuke and Naruto are impatient... well, x3 I was just getting impatient at how long this was taking. ^_^ No one has complained yet but I've reached around 30, 000 words and I still haven't got up to the Chuunin Exams. I plan to go way further than that... (maybe even get to Shippuden) but that'll make my fic GIGANTOR so I don't know. But thanks for asking! I wasn't really sure myself, til' I wrote it out for you. x3 Thanks for taking the time to review, for that chapter! Appreciated it, muchly!

**Xirah: **Much love! :D I know what you mean about school-work overload, I have many _bad _memories. x3 And of course it isn't bad that you squealed.. when I wrote it, my brain kinda fried itself so I had no control over my motor skills for awhile. ^_^ And yes, that was quite freaky. Honestly, I'm still freaked out myself, but it was just the Sin with Sebastian version. I don't think I've heard the remix. =w= Anyway, thanks once again for the review! I'm glad you're still enjoying it and for your sake, I'm listening to the song, right now! WOOT!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... well, not yet I don't! –sinister smile—

(Sinister knows what your future holds)

* * *

"Talking,"

'_Thinking,'_

"_Taking to Kyuubi,"_

"**Kyuubi talking,"**

_Writing_

**Chapter 5**

The nameless hunter sat in the trees waiting for the exact time to strike. When the hunter noticed that the silver-haired man was going to finish off the other man, the hunter knew that it was finally time. Three senbon needles were thrown through the air with deadly precision, hitting the bandaged man in the neck making him fall to the floor, supposedly dead.

The pink-haired girl gasped in surprise as she dropped her weapon.

The silver-haired man shook his head and walked towards the bandaged man.

The raven-haired boy... looked like he was playing with some sort of lightning technique.

The blonde... yawned.

The hunter stood on one of the branches of the tree as the four other shinobi – and one bridge maker – looked up towards the tree. The hunter bowed in respect,

"Thank you, I've been trying to track Zabuza for a long time, waiting to take him down,"

"From your mask, I can tell that you are a Hunter-nin from Kirigakure..." Kakashi analysed with _both _his eyes.

"That is correct, you are well informed," The hunter noted. Naruto stood up brashly.

"Ah hah! A Hunter-nin!—" But Naruto was cut off from his _future-knowing-speech _once again.

"Naruto! You don't even know what a hunter is! You missed the lesson!" Sakura scoffed. She opened her mouth to tell her speech... in which Naruto cut her off.

"Sakura-chan, I know what a hunter is god damnit, what do you take me for? Dumb?" Sasuke snorted.

"Hn, dobe," he smirked. Naruto growled.

"SHUT UP, TEME! You and that... that... smug, dobe/hn shit! Just makes me wanna punch you or something!" The blonde glowered.

"I'd like to see you try,"

"You would, wouldn't you!" Naruto bared his teeth playfully. Since both Naruto and Sasuke were on the same wavelength, they both knew that this was a playful, pretend fight as they both had to keep up pretences since they apparently _hated_ each other. It would be more than weird to Sakura and Kakashi if they were buddy-buddy all the time.

"Stop it, _Naruto_," Sakura said his name in a degrading voice. Despite the fact that he knew that Sakura had an immense crush on Sasuke in this time, the comment still hurt.

"But Sakura-chan—"

"No Naruto! Let the hunter speak!" Sakura scolded.

"It's okay, Sakura – was it? – But yes, I am a member from the elite hunting squad in Kiri. It was my duty to stop Zabuza. Anyway, I must leave now," He 'apparated' to where Zabuza was lying on the floor; eyes open. "It is my duty to deal with the remains. There are many secrets hidden within this body. Farewell now," He nodded as he held up hand seal and disappeared leaving leaves and wind behind him. Naruto whistled.

"Now that was some tough stuff, eh? The guy was totally Slim Jim indeed!" Naruto said in awe. Sakura looked at him.

"Are you talking about Zabuza or the Hunter-nin?" She asked. Naruto grinned.

"I was actually talking more about Haku but Zabuza was pretty good as well," Sakura frowned.

"Haku? Who's Haku?" Naruto cursed inwardly but still kept a fake smile on his face.

"Uh... My friend back in Konoha!" Sakura looked sceptical.

"Are you _sure_ Naruto that you didn't know that Hunter-nin's name?" Kakashi looked at him suspiciously, trying to figure out the mystery that was Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto's palms started to sweat.

"The dobe probably hasn't even been out of Konoha before, how would he know about the hunter? And besides, I've seen him play with Haku before," Sasuke intercepted in which Naruto was very grateful.

"Look! Look! I told you, beat that!" Naruto grinned. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Let's just bring Tazuna-san back to the bridge and so forth," she said. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, that's a good idea, Tazuna-san, would you mind telling us the rest of the way to bring you back safely to your house and bridge?" Kakashi asked as they all continued to walk towards Tazuna's house. Naruto frowned.

"Something's different..." he whispered towards Sasuke. The raven responded by raising his eyebrows. Naruto sighed. "No seriously, something feels different. Tell me! I know that Haku came earlier than he was supposed to but something else feels different," Naruto tried to think what happened last time.

"Kakashi didn't faint," Naruto looked towards him, confused.

"What do you mean by that?" The blonde asked as he looked at Kakashi who was walking in front of them, just behind Tazuna so that the old man wouldn't see the jounin reading his little orange perverted book.

"Last time, Kakashi used the Sharingan on Zabuza because he had to since _you _didn't yell out to him to tell him that he had to use his lightning jutsus," Naruto had the sense to look _slightly _sheepish.

"I'm sorry! But you also revealed that you had the Sharingan as well, so don't blame this all on me!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I have a legit excuse if Kakashi asks me how I got my Sharingan. You? If he asks you how you know of his Raikiri, what will you say?" Naruto laughed; nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

"I'm working on the excuse, okay? I'm not some crazy, freak genius like you, okay?" Naruto huffed.

"Anyway, last time Kakashi used the Sharingan 'too much' – which I'm still not quite sure how, because he didn't even have the Mangekyou back then so..." Sasuke wondered how Kakashi could faint because of... nothing, basically. Maybe it was something to do with how Kakashi is not a real Uchiha member and how his eye is from Obito.

"Yeah, don't you feel tired only if you use your Mangekyou?" Naruto asked. "I remember when we had to use Yamato-taichou instead of Kakashi-sensei because Kakashi had used his Mangekyou on Deidara, now that was crazy. He like ripped Deidara's arm off by using the Mangekyou and he also transported Deidara's fake-suicide bomb somewhere else as well. That Sharingan is totally sick!" Naruto nodded as he whined, "I want a Sharingan now!"

"Dobe, you're such a child," he said. Naruto eyed him.

"That was like the worst comeback in history! If you didn't realise, I'm actually only 12 years old, so I have the authority to act like a child. Oh snap! Beat that," Naruto said as he winked and tapped Sasuke on the ass and on the back of his head. Sasuke stopped walking and looked towards Naruto with a shocked expression on his normally stoic face.

"Did you just... _tap my ass?_" Sasuke nearly shouted the last part which in turn caused Kakashi to stop walking and to look towards Sasuke and Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Naruto blushed slightly but turned to look at Sasuke with a large grin on his face.

"Oh Sasu-chan!" He said in a high voice. Suddenly his grin turned very lecherous, "was that an invitation?" Sasuke looked towards him as if he was insane.

"You're unbelievable!" He said as Kakashi turned back around and giggled in his orange-book. Suddenly, a very out-of-place grin landed itself on Sasuke's face. "I don't know about you but I know that _your _ass needs to be kept safe from all the _bad _men," Sasuke said before walking off towards the rest of the group. Naruto was still frozen in spot. He then turned his head and looked towards the walking group with a confused expression.

He pointed towards Sasuke and asked, "Did he just grin?" The trees seemed to sway in agreement as Naruto blinked spastically before regaining thought and yelling, "HEY! WAIT UP FOR ME!"

_;ALSKDGAM,NGAS;EIOGUJASLKDFHASEKJD_

"Naruto, may I talk with you?" Kakashi entered Naruto and Sasuke's room as he stopped in front of the blonde who was placing his duffel bag on the ground. Naruto turned towards Kakashi as he suppressed a yawn.

"Hm? Sure," Naruto said as he wondered what this talk was going to be about. As Kakashi led them around Tazuna's house, Naruto briefly saw Inari running into his room with the little white and blue striped hat covering his eyes. Naruto also saw that Sakura's room door was slightly opened and heard the shuffling of clothes and quickly diverted his eyes away from that room as he didn't want to see what _young _Sakura 'had to offer'. If you got what he was saying, _wink wink_.

Naruto and Kakashi passed Tsunami who said hello to both of them. Naruto wondered where Sasuke was but before he had time to process that thought, Kakashi led him outside and turned to face him with a slightly scary expression on his face, "How did you know that I could use _Raiton _techniques?" He asked. Naruto's face lit up with understanding.

'_Ahh! So this is what he wanted to talk about. Oh shit, I didn't think of an excuse yet! Crap! What should I say?'_

"Oh uh... I remember running in the forest near Konoha when I saw some ANBU guys doing their drill. I recognised one of them as you and you used some lightning jutsus," Naruto tried to say offhandedly as if it didn't really matter. Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"And when did this happen?" Kakashi said, unbelieving Naruto's fake story. Naruto winced slightly and Kakashi caught this movement.

'_Shit! I don't know when Kakashi was in the ANBU; all I know is that he was part of it sometime...'_

"Uh... two years... ago?" Naruto said the statement as if it was a question. Kakashi's eye turned itself into an upside down U and bent forward towards Naruto.

"Wrong answer," he said cheerfully yet the underlining steel tone was painfully evident.

'_F... u... c... k. Okay Naruto, it's okay. Just try to convince Kakashi that it did happen! Yes, okay, right!'_

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in 'confusion'. "What do you mean, wrong answer? It did happen two years ago, I remember it as clear as day!" Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"From what I've gathered from the Sandaime, the real Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't use a saying like, _as clear as day_ or something similar," Kakashi said slowly.

'_Real... Uzumaki Naruto...? Oh shoot-ness! He thinks I'm an imposter. Far out!'_

"I've noticed differences from the information the Sandaime has given me and from what you have displayed to me. I haven't reported any of this to the Hokage... yet." Naruto let out a breath that he didn't even know he had been holding. From what Naruto could see under the mask, it looked like Kakashi's lips turned into a smirk, "and it seems all my suspicions have been proven to be true!" Naruto looked towards Kakashi, warily.

"How can you say that?" He asked as he inwardly kicked himself for sounding weak and suspicious towards Kakashi.

"You looked so relieved when I said that I hadn't told the Hokage about the differences between the real Naruto and you," Kakashi commented. Naruto laughed nervously.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you talking about? Heh, heh..." Naruto said as he brought his hand to scratch the top of his head.

"I'm talking about... where is the real Uzumaki Naruto and what have you done with him? Because I know that the real Uzumaki Naruto wouldn't have been able to take the bell from me back when I did that test and he definitely wouldn't have known about my lightning techniques!" Kakashi said as he started to advance towards Naruto. The blonde held out his hands in an _easy, easy _position.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm not lying! I've seen you use your Raikiri before!" Kakashi grinned unsettlingly once again as he continued to walk towards Naruto. The blonde frowned; he thought that he told Kakashi the right answer.

"Even if you had have seen me use my Raikiri, I wouldn't have said its name, so how do you know the name of my jutsu? I have not said it in front of you before," Kakashi said. Naruto inwardly kicked himself again.

'_Far out! Why the hell did I say Raikiri? I should've just said Raiton jutsu or something. Crap! What am I going to do now?' _

"I'm not going to hurt you, so stop walking backwards. All I want to know is where the real Naruto is," Kakashi said simply.

"I _am _the real Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto tried to convince Kakashi, "No seriously, do a blood test or something! I am Naruto! I've been Naruto for my whole life and I _will _be Naruto for the rest of my life!"

"A blood test will do nothing. If you're really dedicated enough, you could've taken the blood from Naruto and then from using a forbidden jutsu, you could've changed yourself into Naruto. Albeit you would have to keep doing the jutsu every few days, but I believe that some people are crazy enough to do that," Kakashi said as he started to build up chakra in his left arm. Naruto eyed his arm.

"What are you doing?" He said warily. Naruto really didn't want to hurt Kakashi. He knew that with how he had trained for the past months before travelling back into the past, he had passed his former sensei in skill, especially when he was in Sage mode. Sure he didn't know like 1000 jutsus but he had been researching certain _Fuuton _and even special _Suiton _jutsus as he wanted to use the two elements that would overwhelm Sasuke's _Katon _and _Raiton_ jutsus.

"I'm going to make you talk," Kakashi said with a fully powered Raikiri lighting up the space between Naruto and Kakashi.

"Oh fuck no!" Naruto cursed, "SASUKE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, GET THE FUCK RIGHT HERE BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU LATER!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi paused slightly before turning towards Naruto.

"Now will you talk? Because I have been trained in the Torture and Interrogation forces by the one and only Morino Ibiki, so I know how to make you talk!" Kakashi stepped forwards, "Are you a threat to Konoha?" He asked slowly.

"Hell no, I'm not! FAR OUT! SASUKE COME HERE! CODE RED, FOR GOODNESS SAKE! I DON'T WANNA BE BURNT TO A CRISP!" Naruto yelled out again.

"What do you want dob—Kakashi, what are you doing?" Sasuke was greeted by a Naruto who was inching closer towards a tree and Kakashi with a Chidor—no, it looked like a Raikiri directed towards Naruto's face.

"Sasuke. No need to worry, I'm just interrogating an intruder," Kakashi said calmly. Naruto looked towards Sasuke with an expression that promised death if he didn't help Naruto.

"Kakashi, I'm pretty sure that Naruto isn't an intruder," Sasuke said.

"No, someone is posing as Naru—or are you an intruder as well?" The silver-haired jounin turned to face Sasuke with a suspicious look governing his face, "have you been helping this spy as well?" Sasuke frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said.

"Now that I think of it, you and Naruto have been spending time together, which means that you also have been included in the plans against Konoha!" Kakashi said. Sasuke turned towards Naruto with a, '_What-the-fuck-is-he-saying-what-the-hell-did-you-do-to-him?' _look. Naruto wondered when he started recognising Sasuke's facial expressions.

"Sasuke... should we tell him?" Naruto said gravely.

"What? Are you kidding me? What happened to the 'no-one gets to find out' plan? Besides, it's only been around two months, at the most!" Sasuke exclaimed. Kakashi looked towards the two in confusion but didn't say anything.

"Sasuke! He's going to Raikiri us to death if we don't say something. I've tried everything, but he just doesn't believe me!" Naruto whined. Sasuke snorted.

"That's because you can't lie for shit, dobe," Sasuke said simply.

"Teme!" Kakashi frowned. This sounded awfully like how Sasuke and Naruto were supposed to have acted, but with what they'd said before. It was obvious that they were imposters... of some kind.

The dobe/teme thing went for quite some time til' Sasuke said, "Okay! Tell him! Let's just all get squashed by some paradoxical sort of force so that we all turn out to be anime characters!" Sasuke hmph'd as Naruto grinned in triumph.

"Thank goodness, Kakashi won't fry us now!" Naruto said happily.

"Because you're so weak you can't even go against _one _Raikiri yet you kept telling me how you were the saviour of Konoha... or something?" Sasuke said. Naruto grumbled.

"Shut up teme! I couldn't go against Kakashi or else he would've attacked us for real!" Naruto said.

"I'm still here," Kakashi said as he brought their attention back to him. Naruto – or the spy... whatever – looked towards him with a real serious look on his face.

"Kakashi, if you want to hear the truth you need to sign an Unbreakable Seal," Naruto stated. Kakashi's eye widened.

"An... Unbreakable Seal? Are you serious?" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded as he opened up one of his pockets that were on the cargo pants he was wearing and pulled out a piece of paper that had various different lines on it.

"**YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY FUUINJUTSU TRAINING!" **The blonde winced slightly as he suddenly remembered that he could talk directly to the Kyuubi.

"_I don't! I literally don't! I bought this off a peddler," _

"**Do NOT lie to me! I don't think I've heard of any peddler that would seal Unbreakable Seals!"**

"_I found this peddler back when I was in the future. He's like a black-market sort of peddler. He's near Konoha and sells to people who know the password. Ero-sennin showed me him,"_

"**..."**

"Do you really want to hear the truth or would you rather be oblivious towards it? If you'd rather be oblivious you would still have to sign an Unbreakable Seal because Sasuke and I can't afford you going to the Hokage about this matter," Naruto said. Kakashi looked torn between both the answers he could choose. He didn't want to sign an Unbreakable Seal either way. Those things were dodgy. If he broke the oath, he would die and honestly, he would rather stay alive. The seal could only be broken by letting the two people who promised the Unbreakable Seal combine chakras together and sealing it off.

"Where'd you get the seal, dobe?" Sasuke asked, half-interested. It was good to know where to get things like that.

"I'll tell you later," Naruto said as he fingered the seal in his hand, awaiting Kakashi's answer.

"Okay, I'll listen to what you have to say. Because either way I have to sign the seal," Kakashi said. Naruto nodded. He then brought out a kunai and slit his hand slightly, drawing blood. He then dropped the blood on the seal and concentrated chakra through the seal. He then gave the seal towards Kakashi who in turn, did the same thing. Kakashi then put the seal on his hand and reached out and grabbed Naruto's bloody hand. They both concentrated on their chakra and passed through the seal as the seal glowed blue.

The blonde then grabbed the seal and passed it towards Sasuke with a nod. Sasuke, himself performed a few hand seals before using a _Katon _jutsu, burning any evidence of a seal ever being there. "Good, now Kakashi, we can tell you," Naruto said.

"We're from the future," Sasuke announced. Kakashi blinked.

"What?" He questioned.

"Sasuke is not lying, we are both from the future," Naruto agreed. Kakashi frowned once again.

"How is that even possible? Why would you want to come back into the past? I've never heard of any type of jutsu or seal or anything that would project you back into the past," Kakashi said, disorientated. Naruto pursed his lips.

"We didn't _want _to get back into the past... or at least, _I _didn't want to. I don't know about the bastard though," Naruto pointed towards Sasuke, who in turn, scowled. Kakashi looked between the two of them.

"How far did you go back?" He asked.

"We didn't go that far back," Sasuke confirmed, "We only went around four years back, so technically, Naruto and I are both 16," The raven-haired boy said. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yup! That's correct, here, I'll show you my sexy-future self. _Henge!" _Naruto henge'd himself into his future self as he lifted up his arms and flexed. "Oh dayum! Who's this sexy beast? Oh just, saw my reflection in the puddle," Naruto said as he kissed his bicep.

"Dobe, you're wearing a jumpsuit, we can't see any non-existing muscle anyway," Sasuke said. Naruto looked insulted.

"Hey! I tell you, that I had many hours of practice using these muscles! I just didn't want many people to faint from my sexy-ness which is why I wear this jumpsuit!" Naruto emphasized, turning towards Sasuke with a smirk, "what? You're not showing Kakashi your older self because you're too ugly, huh?" Sasuke glowered at the blonde.

"_Henge!" _Sasuke said as he transformed into his older-self, open-shirt and all.

'_Damn, I really need to get a picture of him so I don't have to keep aggravating him in order to see his sexy body...' _Naruto thought.

Luckily Sasuke was wearing the open shirt that he got _after _he fought Itachi, because it would be pretty hard to explain to Kakashi, why he was wearing Orochimaru's bow thing.

Speaking of Kakashi, the said jounin was sitting on the ground as he looked towards the ground with a bedazzled expression on his face. "You guys are not joking, huh. That's for sure, because you wouldn't have asked me to sign an Unbreakable Seal, otherwise," Sasuke nodded stiffly, still in his Henge form.

"Dude... you're so much hotter when you're older," Naruto admitted towards Sasuke who reeled back in shock. He didn't realise that Naruto was so... straightforward. What happened to their cat and mouse game?

"Am I supposed to make you feel better and to say, likewise or something?" Sasuke smirked towards Naruto who scowled back at him.

"Teme! You're still a bastard though. That never changed! Once a bastard, always a bastard!" Naruto complained.

"Same, dobe. At least you know your place. _Once a dobe, always a dobe_," Sasuke smirked at Naruto who clenched his fist.

"Watch your back when you sleep teme, an unsuspecting Rasengan might plough through your ass one day," Naruto grumbled. Kakashi looked up immediately.

"Did you say, Rasengan?" Kakashi asked. Naruto winced as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe..."

"Hey! Um... Bah! Yes, I said Rasengan! I know the freaking Rasengan and I know that the Yondaime – who was your teacher – is my Tou-chan! Okay, that's enough, I keep revealing too much to you. You're not even supposed to know that we're from the future,"

"What's the future like? Is Konoha still strong? Is the Sandaime still the Hokage? You said something about being the saviour of Konoha, is that true.. or—" Kakashi was cut off.

"Wow, you're a talkative person huh? I really didn't know that. You don't really talk to me that much in the future besides the times when you buy me ramen. Mmm, ramen..." Naruto started to salivate to the thought of ramen.

"Kakashi. We can't tell you what the future is like. Sure, we are going to try to change parts of what's going to happen, ourselves, but we don't think it would be best if we tell you what's going to happen," Sasuke said, "besides, if we decide what we think is best for Konoha, do _not _complain with our methods. We know what's going to happen so don't try to stop us or go against us in any way. Failing to not cooperate with us, may result in your death, in compliance with the Unbreakable Seal, understood?" Sasuke instructed with a deathly aura.

"Whoa Sasuke, too far red car. You're so scary when you let out your bloodlust in your older form. Times like these make me remember when you were a part of the Taka/Hebi thing," Naruto reminisced. Kakashi wanted to ask, but held his tongue. The two seemed very powerful and since there were two of them and only one of Kakashi, he didn't want to be 'zapped' by them.

"Oh my god, that reminds me of Sai! We need to help Sai!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke looked towards Naruto and frowned.

"Wasn't he the guy who replaced me on Team 7?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded, half-heartedly; his thoughts still thinking on how to get Sai out of Root.

"He didn't _replace _you. We were the _New _Team 7 after that but seriously, how are we going to get Sai? He was a good friend. Heck, he was some good eye-candy as well," Naruto said as he remembered the strong, toned stomach Sai used to show off all the time back when they were a team. He subconsciously licked his lips.

Sasuke frowned in jealousy. "You just think he's hot because he looked like me," he said, haughtily. Naruto looked towards him.

"Ya know, I kept hearing Ino say how he looked like you but I really didn't see that. Sure both of you were exhibitionists—"

"—I was not an _exhibitionist!_" Sasuke insisted. Naruto raised his eyebrows and looked towards the Henge'd!Sasuke.

"Could've fooled me," he purred, eyeing Sasuke's costume. The raven-haired boy scowled. "Besides, we have all the time to talk about this later. Right now we should tell Kakashi about what happened last time when we went on this mission," Kakashi finally understood.

"So that's why you acted like that, back in the Hokage's office? You knew that last time you acted like that, you got this mission. So you acted like that once again, to get this mission?" Kakashi said. Naruto grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

"You're really perceptive Kakashi, I'll give you that. And yeah, that's why I acted like that; I didn't want to be all sullen and quiet so that we would've gotten _another _D-rank mission," Naruto grinned. "Besides, the Sandaime doesn't know of how less noisy I am now, so I didn't want to give him a heart attack by acting all responsible," Naruto chuckled at his own joke.

"What happened the last time you went on this mission?" Kakashi asked. Naruto thought about it for awhile til' Sasuke interrupted.

"I got my Sharingan," Sasuke said. Naruto agreed. Kakashi frowned,

"So you got it by fighting Zabuza?" He asked. Naruto laughed.

"No, Sasuke didn't get it by saying, _He already had the fucking Sharingan_, no, it's because we have another fight after this. Last time, when you fought Zabuza, I didn't yell out for you to use your _Raiton _techniques, so you had this full-fledged battle with Zabuza and you used your Sharingan a lot thus, making you faint later on," Naruto said, "After you fainted, you woke up and realised that Haku wouldn't have taken Zabuza away if he was a real hunter and figured that Zabuza was probably still alive,"

"Wait... so that means that the hunter's name is Haku... and not your friend in Konoha?" Kakashi asked. Naruto grinned sheepishly once again.

"Yeah... I accidentally said Haku's name, I wasn't supposed to say that until _after _I practiced way hard in the forest," Naruto mused, "Oh yeah! By the way, after you realise that Zabuza is still alive. You _finally _train us in climbing trees. Sakura – who's got nearly perfect chakra control – was fine but Sasuke and I took a bit longer. After that, I kept training by myself nearly all night every night. I then meet Haku in the forest when he wakes me up and we have a heart-to-heart talk,"

"The next day we all fight them and that's all we're going to say," Sasuke said before he glared a bit at the blonde as he revealed so much to the silver-haired jounin. "But that's the basic synopsis of what happened," Naruto snorted. Sasuke looked towards the blonde in confusion.

"No seriously, I don't think I've ever heard anyone – in my life – ever say synopsis as an everyday sort of word. I really don't think I have!" Naruto chuckled as Sasuke once again glared at the blonde.

"Well I'm sorry that you don't mix with literate people," Sasuke sniffed before turning away. The raven-haired boy then realised that they were both still in their Henge'd form. Even though, Henge didn't really take much chakra, he didn't like using chakra for no reason as they were just draining out his reserves for no reason. He quickly ended the jutsu before looking towards Naruto and sending a burst of chakra at the blonde, cancelling his own jutsu. The blonde shrunk and pouted.

"Why'd you do that?" He whined, before regaining a flirty grin, "my sexy-ness was too much for you to handle?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"More like _my _sexy-ness was too much for you to handle, I mean, you even admitted that I was an exhibitionist and that I was hot," Sasuke nearly grinned as he caught traces of a blush on Naruto's cheeks. He quickly caught himself before he did so because... and Uchiha... smiling? Yeah right. Sasuke totally denied any smiling business, even though he was caught by Naruto today.

"Excuse me, interrupting your lovers' quarrel, but, it probably would be best if you would tell me the important bits of what's going to happen during this mission, just so that I can make sure to not freak out, if something that I didn't know was going to happen, happens," Kakashi interrupted the two who both denied any lovers... quarrel.

"Oh yeah, well last time both of them died during this mission but this time, I really want to prevent that from happening," Naruto said. Kakashi looked at him, quizzically.

"Aren't they enemy shinobi?" Kakashi asked, in confusion.

"Well they were, but Haku is just a confused boy and Zabuza really does care for Haku so I want to try and convert them to our side of the cause without them dying. I was wondering maybe I should just go and assassinate Gatou by myself and then I could give Zabuza some money..." Naruto mused.

"Where would you get the money, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm? Oh, my Tou-chan has a pretty big stock left for me, so I could just give him some. Because, you know, he _was _the Hokage," Naruto chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Naruto, were you going to become Hokage back when we were in the future?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked at Naruto with a wide eye.

"_You... _were going to be Hokage?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked at Kakashi and laughed.

"Well Baa-chan, asked me to be her successor, but Danzou was appointed as the next Hokage even though I heard from Shikaku that they all nominated for Kakashi to be Hokage," Naruto grinned at Kakashi who looked shell shocked.

"They wanted... me to become Hokage?" Kakashi asked, "What the hell were they smoking and where can I get some?" The silver-haired jounin mulled all of this over, "Wait a second... you said '_Baa-chan wanted me to be her successor_' and I'm pretty sure that you don't call the Sandaime, Baa-chan, so... what happens to the Sandaime?" Kakashi looked between the two. Naruto willed himself not to wince.

"He simply asked to step down... didn't he do that with the Yondaime as well?" Sasuke said. Kakashi seemed to have believed Sasuke's lie as Naruto inwardly sighed in relief.

'_Sasuke is a much better liar than me. I should've just asked him to make an excuse about the Raikiri thing so then Kakashi would've been fooled and wouldn't know that we're from the future. Dang it!'_

"So... who's Baa-chan?" Kakashi asked. Naruto was going to answer, by saying that it was none of his business but Sasuke answered instead,

"Mitarashi Anko..." Kakashi's face went pale. Deathly pale. Zombie pale.

"Tell me you're joking-!" Kakashi said as Naruto burst out into laughter.

"Bahaha! That chick would probably kill me with her dango sticks if I even attempted to ever call her Baa-chan," Kakashi sighed in relief.

"Kami help us if she ever became Hokage," Kakashi looked towards the skies.

"Amen," Naruto agreed.

**End Chapter**

**OMAKE! **Induced by _Bad Writer xD_

"Gozu!" A headbutt on from his brother, Meizu woke him up.

"Huh... what? Where's the fire? Who's the fire? I'm the fire, SWAMP FIRE!" (**AN: **_facepalm _Ben 10 reference)

"No, Gozu! I've figured out how to get out of here since Masashi Kishimoto has totally forgotten about me! He's forgotten about us which means that we can basically do whatever we want, since he doesn't know that we're still alive!" Meizu grinned happily.

"But Meizu... we're tied to a tree and we can't get out!" Gozu complained unhappily as he wanted to go back to sleep again, "If you think of anything, wake me up, otherwise, I'm going back to sleep!" Gozu said before he promptly fell back asleep.

"Stupid brother... we should be working together to get out, not just me," Meizu said before he spotted a white rabbit bouncing happily past the two brothers that were tied to the tree. "Oh rabbit! Hey rabbit! Are you a ninja-rabbit?" Meizu said as he inwardly grinned as he realised that if it was a ninja-rabbit the rabbit could probably transform and bite the ropes off.

The rabbit – also known as Fluffy – turned towards the infamous duo and cocked his head. Fluffy bounced forwards towards the two as Meizu smiled. "So you _are _ninja-rabbit! Would you like to help ol' Meizu-nii-chan to get out of here?"

Fluffy – who was still cocking his head – shook his head. He then dropped the good-guy-rabbit pose and said to the duo in a voice that was as deep as Barry White's. "Dude, you helped Zabuza use me as bait. No way am I helping you," he said before he promptly hopped off.

Meizu watched the rabbit run off as his jaw fell open.

"Oh wait, this is from Naruto," Fluffy bounced over towards the brothers and began to jump on the both of their heads.

"Itai! You stupid rabbit!"Meizu growled, "I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" He yelled loudly which made all the birds in the area fly away. The rabbit seemed to shrug and then bounced off into the forest. "GARGH!" Meizu yelled unhappily as he kicked the ground roughly.

"What? Where's the fire, who's the fire, I'm the fire, SWAMP FIRE!" Gozu woke up.

Meizu felt like biting something.

**End Omake**

**LOL. Sorry about the omake, I just had the urge to write it. Besides Fluffy needs more screen time! ;D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

The Unbreakable Seal is like the Unbreakable Vow from Harry Potter.. If you didn't get where I was going at.

I tend to skip things when I read over my work and don't notice my errors. I'm looking for a beta, if anyone's interested. :)


	7. Chapter 6

What inspired me to finish of this chapter and to _post it already! _was the song, _The Bad Touch _by_ Bloodhound Gang. _I I was listening to the song earlier and I realised that it's in practically every 'sexy' fanfic, (which reminded me) that I really need to get this chapter out.

Thanks to reviews+replies at the end of chapter.

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO, KITSUNELUVUH, just because they are my 169****th**** reviewer! Damn, I missed my 69****th**** review! That was such a big feat, man! **

**I hope you like the chapter, kitsuneluvuh. ;)**

_OH BY THE WEH. This chapter has flashbacks of speech from when Sasuke fought Itachi and Susano'o was there and shit. _

* * *

"_**Remembering speech,"**_

"Talking,"

'_Thinking,'_

"_Talking to Kyuubi,"_

"**Kyuubi talking,"**

_Writing_

**Chapter 6**

"_**No way! Is this the Blade of Totsuka? Itachi! You had it all along?"**_

"Totsuka, Totsuka, Totsuka, Totsuka, ahh! There, Totsuka," Sasuke skimmed down the page.

_The Blade of Totsuka, also known as the Long Sword of Sakegari is said to contain the infinite power of sealing. Supposedly, anything the blade pierces becomes trapped in a dream-like state for the rest of eternity. The Blade itself holds a hypnotic, yet incredible sealing technique allowing it to be the ultimate counter to the Sword of Kusanagi. cont'd. Page 58_

"Sealing everything in a dream-like state forever, eh?" The raven-haired boy mused. Sasuke brushed his fingers over the tattered pages, soaking in the presence of Wave Country's library. As the raven was heading off to bed, flashbacks of Itachi ruined his narcoleptic nature. Incidentally, Tsunami's house was situated close to Wave Country's 24hr public library, allowing him to sit back search up all things Uchiha. While he was recognised as a 12-year-old genin, the raven still made sure that he kept running through memories of the _other _life. Well, it was not necessarily the other life, per se as Sasuke was stilling living his life. It was just that he considered going back into the past as a different phase of his life, not the _real _one.

Yet, it was still quite useful regaining memories from his _other _life. The Blade of Totsuka was the blade that Itachi retained with his Susano'o. The raven clearly remembered Orochimaru talking briefly about it, just before the snake-bastard himself, died. If the book that he managed to procure contained correct information, did that mean he could just get rid of Orochimaru by making Itachi use his Susano'o on him? Or, heck, could he use his own Susano'o on the snake and then _trap him in a dream-like state for the rest of eternity_?

Were there any faults by using the Susano'o besides making you incredibly chakra-drained? He didn't know, he hadn't used the Susano'o that Itachi had entrusted in him yet.

"Sasuke? You still up?" The raven-haired boy flinched as he inwardly cursed himself for not noting Kakashi walking inside the room.

"Uh... yeah, sorry Kakashi. I'll get right to sleep," Sasuke said quietly as he tried to put his book away discreetly. Unfortunately, Kakashi caught this movement.

"What are you reading?" Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance and turned towards the older man with a stoic look on his face.

"Just reading up some jutsus," He technically wasn't lying... but he sure as hell, wasn't telling the truth.

"Mhmm... I getcha, S-Rank jutsus?" Kakashi nodded whilst Sasuke caught a smirk hiding behind the cloth. Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, you got me... yeah, I'm just reading up some stuff that I didn't get to, 'in the future'," Sasuke even air-quoted the last few words with his hands... just so he could give the full effect towards Kakashi.

"Ahh, mind if I check what you're looking at?" Kakashi asked as he nodded towards one of the thick and heavy books that were occupying the wooden desk.

"Sorry Kakashi... if you see what I'm looking at, it'll probably give away the future to you, so... yeah," The raven-haired boy quickly brought the books closer to himself just in case Kakashi wanted to have a quick peek. He didn't even want to think of what would happen if Kakashi saw that he was looking up about the Susano'o and other Sharingan abilities.

"You know, I can't get over the fact that you and Naruto are from the future. I mean, I've never heard of such a jutsu. Was it invented in the future or something?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke pushed the books closer towards himself.

"Uh... not really, it was kind of an accident, but I guess it was a good accident since everything was becoming shit back there," Sasuke said offhandedly. Kakashi frowned.

"What? Why's everything going downhill? Has Konoha gotten some enemies or something?" Sasuke inwardly cursed.

'_Damn, I hate getting into details like this...'_

"No, no... well yes, when do we ever _not _have enemies? Yeah but, the main threat has been overcome, everything's all good at the moment but I guess it's just the 'picking up the pieces' part after the whole battle and everything,"

"Wait... so are you saying that we had a _battle?_ As in a _war_?" Kakashi exclaimed, his lone-eye widening.

'_What happened to my suave, sophisticated Uchiha-training? Why am I becoming all flustered? Why don't I know what to say?'_

"Yes, no, I don't know! I wasn't there at the time, all I know is from what Naruto has told me which isn't much!" Sasuke gave up trying to explain in a calm and cool manner. "Besides, don't pester me so much on the future. The littler you know, the better," The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know," Kakashi grumbled, "It's just... the thought of Konoha being in danger is horrible,"

"Yes..." Sasuke just agreed. He didn't really have anything tied to Konoha and had no feelings for it. Sure, it was way better than spending time with Orochimaru but, he still didn't feel like he was fully accepted there despite the fact that no-one knew of his former betrayal. The only thing that made Konoha better than it was, was the fact that Naruto was there and no matter how much he denied it in real life, Naruto meant a lot to him.

"Hm... it's late, you better go to bed. Isn't there an impending showdown tomorrow? Or should I say, today?" Kakashi asked.

"No, that's in a couple of days. Today's the day where you start to 'train' us. Whole lot'a good that did..." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "your training is shithouse."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't be hating on my training methods! It helped you in the long run, didn't it?"

"Shut up, I bet I would've learnt it faster without your training than with it. I mean, you told us to run up the tree? That didn't help us one bit, it was easier to visualise your chakra flow then walk up slowly. Running up there makes you concentrate on your running, not on your chakra flow!" Sasuke sighed. Kakashi grinned sneakily.

"See, if I just told you to visualise, you wouldn't have come up with this thorough explanation of tree-climbing! Aren't you glad now, that I'm your teacher?" Sasuke frowned.

"The fuck? That doesn't even make sense, you didn't help me one bit! Especially trying to think of a 'thorough explanation'... you confuse me Kakashi. I'm going to sleep," Sasuke shook his head sadly and walked off.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how we get a teenage boy to go to sleep. Step one! Confusion," Smug!Kakashi looks smug.

Kakashi walked off so that he could find his own slumber.

_A;LSKDJFKSNGDA;WJKERASLKDJFGAS_

"Up, up! Rise and shine, young'uns!" Kakashi threw a shoe which hit Naruto on the head.

"Ouch, you bastard, that hurt!" The blonde-haired-boy grumbled crankily.

"Naruto-baka! Don't insult Kakashi-sensei!" The pink-haired girl, Sakura who popped out of literally nowhere, said.

"Sakura-chan? Where did you come from? Why are you even in me and Sasuke's bedroom anyway?" Sakura's cheeks began to heat up.

"Um... well... uh,"

"I told her to wake you two up! It seemed to work," Kakashi said from the other side of the room where he was trying to wake up the lump that was youngest Uchiha.

"Go away you, you, you sleep-disruptor! Let me sleep in peace," Sasuke mumbled unintelligibility. Naruto snorted.

"Wow Sasuke, sleep-disruptor! Such an amazing insult," The blonde rolled his eyes as he stood up from his sleeping bag. "Man, I wish there was a jutsu which made this thing roll-up into a ball by itself and then put itself inside that little bag thing. It takes so much time and effort which is such a drag," Naruto complained as he rolled the green, fluffy caterpillar sheets into a relatively small ball.

"Who knew that Sasuke was not a morning person?" Kakashi said as he continued to kick Sasuke lightly in the ribs.

"I did," Naruto said lightly and quietly as he rolled his eyes at the annoyed grunts the raven-haired teen was making. Kakashi ignored Naruto's statement.

"C'mon, we have training today; I'm actually going to teach you something!" Kakashi exclaimed as though it was a great privilege to actually learn something. To both Naruto and Sasuke, it was, since it hadn't happened yet.

Sakura squealed loudly, "Really? Are we actually going to learn how to be a proper kunoichi?"

"Well... no, since I'm not a kunoichi," Kakashi mocked whilst he rolled his eye.

"Kakashi-sensei... you know what I mean," Sakura berated as she watched Sasuke with wide, glassy eyes. The raven haired boy was currently in the process of changing out of his pyjama shirt.

"W... ow," Naruto breathed as he shook his head and tried to dispel the pleasant – _very pleasant –_ images from his brain.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Sasuke turned around and looked at the blonde-haired-boy straight in the eyes with the infamous Uchiha smirk plastered on his face. Uchiha Smirk™ of course.

"Uh... nothing, Kakashi, we going?" Naruto turned his attention towards the silver-haired jounin who was watching the whole interaction with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure Naruto, you ready?" Naruto felt like punching the taller-man as he kept looking at Naruto with that same, knowing look on his face.

"Naruto-baka! Show Kakashi-sensei some respect! Call him Kakashi-sensei, not _Kakashi_!" Sakura scolded the blonde-haired boy before promptly hitting him hard on the shoulder.

"Ouch! Sakura-chan!" The punch actually didn't hurt, but Naruto didn't want Sakura to get even more angry if he didn't make any noise at all. Thank goodness, Tsunade wasn't in the picture yet.

"Are we going already? If we aren't, I would like to go back to sleep," An annoyed Sasuke said as he glared at the remaining people in the room.

"Sure," Kakashi said as he beckoned the other three to follow him throughout the little hut. Kakashi nodded at Tsunami and Tazuna as they walked out of the house. He looked back to check if the three were still following him and pointed towards a secluded part in the forest.

"Alright! Today, we're tree-climbing," Kakashi said as he rolled up his sleeves and clapped his hands together. Naruto and Sasuke had calm expressions on their faces as Sakura once again, looked confused.

Sakura felt like an idiot as she didn't understand what Kakashi meant. Even Naruto-baka didn't question Kakashi's methods.

"Um... Kakashi? I'm pretty sure that we already know how to climb trees," Sakura said, unsure. Kakashi suddenly grinned which was very prominent from under his mask.

"The trick is, to climb without hands!" The pink-haired-girl frowned.

"Is that even possible?" She looked towards her beloved Sasuke-kun for guidance. He just ignored her questioning glance and looked towards the tree, wondering if he could transfer chakra through the ground to disintegrate the tree.

"It is!" Kakashi exclaimed, "Sasuke, I've heard that you know how. Would you like to show us?"

Sasuke could feel Sakura burning holes in his back with her stare. He met Kakashi's glance evenly as he said calmly, "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, I don't know how to walk up trees without my hands," he glared at the jounin just so he could bring his point across.

Sakura gasped loudly at the thought of _her _Sasuke-kun not knowing something! It was outrageous!

'_Sasuke-kun must obviously be lying for some reason...'_

And for the first time, Sakura was right.

"Okay, I'll show you guys then. Watch closely," Kakashi said as he walked towards the tree and then started walking vertically upwards. He smiled slightly as he heard the small gasp that was emitted by Sakura. When he got to a medium-height of the tree he jumped down swiftly and allowed himself to fully smile at the bedazzled look on the pink-haired-girl's face. Naruto and Sasuke's reactions were rather disappointing, but expected.

"Kakashi-sensei! How did you do that?" Sakura asked, inquisitively.

"You guys are going to be able to do that too. You bring chakra towards your feet so that you can stick to the tree and that's pretty much it. Oh and don't try to run up the tree, _visualise your chakra flow then walk up slowly. Running up there makes you concentrate on your running, not on your chakra flow!" _Kakashi directed the last part at Sasuke whilst he smirked at him.

"Fucking Kakashi..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh Sasuke? ... Did you say something?" Kakashi smirked evilly.

"No... sir," Sasuke said as he stalked towards the tree and immediately began walking up it, ignoring Sakura's amazed gasp once again.

"Oi! Teme! Wait up for me!" Naruto said as he started to run up the tree with the exact same precision as Sasuke.

Sakura was nervous. How did both Naruto and Sasuke climb up the tree so easily? Had they done this before? This was putting a lot of pressure on the young kunoichi. If she wasn't able to walk up the tree then... then... it would be obvious that Naruto was better than her! Sakura's palms started to sweat lightly as her breathing began to labour.

She took a step towards the tree and started walking up it quickly. The pink-haired girl nearly managed to reach half way as she opened her eyes to see Sasuke's heavenly face coming just a little... bit... closer.

_Bam!_

"Ouch!" Sakura's eyes crunched together as she tried to stop the automatic tears that were itching from her eyes. Her lower-back was throbbing intensely, with the same heat as of a sauna. She brought her hand towards the bottom of her spine and started to rub the coarse skin in order to ease the blinding pain. She didn't realise that such a small injury could hurt so much.

Naruto frowned as he saw Sakura fall from the tree. Didn't Sakura make the walk up the tree easily back in the other time? Why did Sakura fall from it this time? What was different? His heart clenched in worry as he saw Sakura start to cry from her fall. As she started to rub her back, Naruto quickly jumped down and grabbed her hand in worry. "Sakura-chan? Are you okay? Do you need any help?"

Kakashi quickly came towards Sakura as he grabbed the young girl and held her. He watched in interest as he saw Naruto's hands glow green slightly as he began to work _his magic _on the younger girl's back.

"**You do know that the lower part of her spine is fractured, right?" **Kyuubi's voice shocked Naruto.

"_What... did you say?"_

"**Can't you tell from your chakra examination? The lower part of her spine is fractured. I'm surprised that such a small fall did so much damage,"**

"_It wasn't... that small," _Naruto tried to reason.

"**Yeah, but whenever you and that small-Uchiha fight, you two never get hurt as bad,"**

"_That's because, we're we... and she's she. Anyway, how can I fix Sakura? I don't want her to be permanently injured or anything!"_

"**I was... thinking about what you asked me previously," **Naruto frowned.

"_What did I ask you?"_

"**Whether or not if you can use your chakra to heal others,"**

"_Oh yeah... what about it?"_

"**Why didn't you TELL ME THAT YOU COULD USE MEDICAL NINJUTSU ALREADY?" **Naruto had the decency to look a little sheepish as he pumped more chakra through his hands and concentrated on the redness that surrounded the pink-haired girl's back.

"Dobe... Is she alright?" Sakura whimpered slightly at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Her spine is fractured. I... don't know how to heal it," Naruto confessed, "Kakashi-sens—"

"No... I don't know any Medical Ninjutsu," Kakashi looked sad. "We need to bring her back, quickly so that she can go to the hospital to get some help!"

"**NO! LISTEN TO WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY, GAKI!" **Kyuubi roared. Naruto winced at the sound.

"Ouch..." he said as he rubbed his ear slightly.

"**You can fix her back! God dammit!" **

"_Wait... what? We don't need to bring her to the hospital?"_

"**No! Just use my chakra instead of your chakra! It will heal the sprained bones! Why can't you use that idiotic brain of yours?"**

"_Oh my gosh, Kyuubi! Thank you so much! I'm... so—"_

"**Save your thank you's for later! Fix her up, already!"**

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto practically yelled as Kakashi started to stand up with Sakura in his arms.

"Whoa! What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi looked physically hurt from the high-pitch noise that he made.

"I can heal Sakura!" Naruto said as he pushed Kakashi to the ground and started to immediately work on Sakura's wounds.

'_Okay, Kyuubi's chakra... Kyuubi's chakra... Kyuubi's chakra...'_

Naruto blinked rapidly as he tried to change the chakra that he was using to heal Sakura's back to the reddish-orange chakra that he immediately recognised as the Kyuubi's chakra.

'_Damn it, why isn't... it changing? I'm trying as hard as I can,'_

"Naruto! Stop it, you're hurting yourself!" Sasuke sounded physically pained by the thought of Naruto hurting himself.

"S'okay... Sasuke. I've... nearly... got it!" Naruto said as he concentrated a little more just so he could change the chakra to red.

And just like if a dam just released all its water, Naruto's green chakra turned to a bright magenta colour.

'_Pink? Why is my chakra pink?'_

"**Your normal chakra isn't green right? It's blue, like how my normal chakra's red. Your Medical Chakra is green whilst mine is magenta," **

"Naruto!" Kakashi looked shocked at colour change of Naruto's chakra.

Sakura didn't know what was happening but sighed in relief as she felt no more pain in her lower back. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..." the pink-haired-girl kept muttering over and over.

Naruto concentrated a bit more as he brought more chakra through towards the affected parts of her spine. The process took a few more minutes but after Naruto was sure that for the most part, her back was healed, he lay off and fell back... into Sasuke's waiting arms.

"Mmm... Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled as he immediately felt the result of using up most of his chakra.

"It's alright Naruto," the blonde-haired-boy heard just before he drifted off into sleep, peacefully knowing that Sakura was better.

_A;LSDKFJAWNJKEA,SDJGASL;KJERAN_

Naruto felt the pull of consciousness as he tried to stop himself from waking up. He opened his eyes and subconsciously felt no one else's presence in the room while he sat up and looked at his surroundings.

'_Hm... I'm not in the forest anymore. Sasuke or Kakashi must've brought me back here. Oh no! What about Sakura? I hope she's alright!' _

Naruto heard someone hum as he saw the doorknob that was connected to the room-door turn open. He looked at Tsunami who entered the room and watched her gasp at the sight of the conscious Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun! You're awake!" Tsunami exclaimed before resting her hand on her chest, trying to calm down her nerves. Naruto frowned.

"Yes... where is everyone else?" He asked as he tried to look out of the open door. He stood up and groaned as he grabbed his head, trying to stop the pain that was ringing throughout. "It's like having a hangover... but I'm pretty sure that I didn't drink," Naruto mumbled. Tsunami rushed over to his side.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down and _sit _back down. I'm pretty sure that you haven't regained your sense of balance yet," Tsunami said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to sit down once again.

"Where's Sasuke... and Kakashi? And oh my gosh, is Sakura alright? Let me go, Tsunami!" Naruto tried to push against Tsunami as he regained some of his strength.

"No Naruto... they're not here," Tsunami said. The blonde-haired-boy frowned.

"What? Where are they then? Training? Why would Sakura be training? I just healed her before; she shouldn't be out and about!"

"Naruto..." her tone was kind, but Naruto found it condescending, "you've been unconscious for three days,"

Naruto turned to look at her as if she said that he had been unconscious for three days. Oh wai—

"What? Three days? But I never faint for so long!" Naruto yelled. Tsunami nodded sadly.

"You... you nearly died. Your chakra exhaustion wasn't much, but something was different with your chakra. I don't know exactly, Kakashi didn't tell me much but apparently some of your chakra was eating away some of your other chakra and there was no balance or something..? I don't know how... but yes and your health was draining. We needed to get a highly skilled medic-nin... it was scary. Even Inari was scared," Tsunami nodded sadly at the thought of Naruto nearly dying.

"Chakra... eating... my cells?" Naruto said as he was deep in thought. How? How was that possible? Was it because of his medical ninjut—wait. Was it because of Kyuubi's chakra? Yes. It was, it made more sense than anything.

"_Kyuubi. Did you know?"_

Naruto waited and waited but there was no answer.

It was obvious. Kyuubi did that on purpose, but for what reason? Naruto did not know.

"**I did not know, kit. I'm sorry," **The Kyuubi finally said. Naruto nearly did a double-take but thank goodness he did not. Tsunami was already wary of his actions.

"_Really? Then again, why would you try to harm my health? It's not like it will give you control or anything," _Naruto mused.

"**We nearly died. Gaki... do **_**not **_**ever do that again. Ever."**

Naruto nodded profusely. "_I don't want to die either. S'okay,"_

"Yeah, it was very weird although Sakura apparently healed up nicely. There's absolutely nothing wrong with her back or anything. It's a miracle! She healed up the following day," Tsunami smiled. "I wonder how she was healed. Apparently, it was a big fall..."

Naruto frowned, "Wait... you don't know how Sakura was healed?"

"Nope. Do you? Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-san said that they had no idea and that you were injured in the process," Tsunami nodded at the blonde-haired-boy.

'_Why would they not tell Tsunami that I healed Sak—oh, unnecessary people knowing about Kyuubi. Yeah... huh,'_

"So where are Sasuke and Kakashi?" Naruto asked sick of wondering where the hell they were.

Tsunami looked down. "Oh, um... they went to fight Gatou..." Tsunami said awkwardly. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?" He practically screamed. Why would they leave him behind to go and fight Gatou? They needed all the help they could get! Although, since Sasuke was virtually god-like; they probably didn't need Naruto's help. But still! "I'm going to help them!" He quickly stood up and ignored the rush of vertigo before quickly grabbing his orange jumpsuit-jacket.

"Naruto!" Tsunami said quickly but Naruto ignored her, rushing downstairs just in time to see Inari being grabbed by an elder man.

'_Damn... not this again,'_

"Oi! You two!" He called towards the two guys that were standing there, holding Inari like he weighed nothing. The young boy with the striped blue and white hat just sat there crying softly.

"Kaa-san!" He cried out when he saw his mother gasp in shock.

"Hey, look at that little pipsqueak. Does he think he can challenge us?" One of the so-called 'menacing' guys looked towards Naruto who was just standing there, bored. The man who spoke held out his rather large knife and started to run towards Naruto. The blonde-haired-boy just grabbed the two men with a layer of wind-chakra coating his hands to prevent the knife from scraping his hands.

He grabbed the man with the knife and his side-kick and brought them outside, ignoring Inari's wide eyes. He then promptly KO'd both of them by swiftly hitting them both in the heads with each other. Easily dumping them out into the forest, he wiped his hands and walked back to Tsunami and Inari.

"They won't be bothering you for a long time and we'll probably be back by then, so that we can hand them over to the police," Naruto smiled at Inari who was looking at Naruto, oddly. "It's okay Inari! You just need to show some courage! Then everything's easy. Anyway, I best be off. Need to help Kakashi and Sasuke! Good luck guys! I'll see you later!" Naruto said before giving Inari a noogie on his head and running off to help his friends.

_A;SLDKFJAWEFA;SDLGKJWEKRJSKD_

Sasuke nodded towards Kakashi, understanding the signals of, 'go and fight Haku already!' He quickly did some hand signals as he bellowed out, "_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_

Just like he expected, Haku dodged the fireball easily. Sasuke wasn't trying at all, he, like Naruto didn't mind saving the lives of Haku and Zabuza but first, he had to devise a plan on trying to make them stop attacking them and instead, fight Gatou. Sasuke honestly did not know what to do, this was Naruto's forte not his own.

'_Man... I wish Naruto was okay and with us here, not unconscious, fighting for his life at home...'_

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a presence next to his ear. "You miss me, Sasuke?" the raven-haired-boy's breath caught.

"Naruto!" He breathed quickly and turned to face the blonde-haired ninja. He let a smile slip onto this face as he sighed. "I'm so glad that you're okay! I knew you'd be fine,"

"Wow Sasuke, better stop that smile on your face, someone might think that you actually care," Naruto said, touched by Sasuke's obvious care.

"I don't care right now. I'm trying to think of a plan to get Zabuza and Haku onto our side! I just don't know what to do!" Sasuke said annoyed as he dodged one of Haku's thrown ice-spikes.

Naruto looked around and nodded towards Kakashi who was staring at him. The grey-haired-jounin nodded back at him. He also turned to look for his pink-haired-friend and Tazuna. "Hey Sasuke... is Sakura knocked out already?" He turned to look towards his friend.

"Yes," Sasuke replied as he quickly did the hand seals for the Phoenix Sage Fire jutsu, "_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" _

"Do you think we should just tell them that we're from the future...?" Sasuke turned to stare at Naruto in wonder.

"What? Are you serious? Is this some type of field-show or something? Do you want _everyone _in this goddamned world to know? Sooner or later, this will get out to the Akatsuki and then we'll be hunted by the Five Great Shinobi Nations and the fucking Akatsuki!" Sasuke stated in disbelief.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said calmly, used to Sasuke's fits. "Kakashi is the only person who knows and we know for sure that he isn't going to tell anyone. We might as well tell Haku and Zabuza, that may be the only way we can save them," The blonde-haired-boy tried to reason with his friend.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine. Do whatever you want. I just don't want to get into a big mess which reveals to everyone that we're from the future. Everyone will think that we used a forbidden jutsu or something!" Sasuke frowned, "I should've just gone back with that Gamakichi thing," he mumbled softly.

Naruto stepped back, hurt. "Are you serious...?"

Sasuke turned towards Naruto with a surprised expression on his face. "No, I mean, it's just... so frustrating being here with all these complications and everything."

Naruto looked doubtful, "I can summon Gamakichi if you really want to. I can send you back,"

"No, no, Naruto. Just..." Sasuke sighed once again, "Let's tell Haku and Zabuza,"

His best friend smiled at him and Sasuke felt slightly better. "Thank you Sasuke." He turned towards Haku and towards Zabuza who was fighting Kakashi. Thankfully, old-man-Tazuna was far away enough just so that he couldn't hear what Naruto was saying to the other two. "OI! YOU TWO. I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU GUYS. STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!"

Haku turned to face Naruto with a confused look behind his masked-face. "HAKU! Do _not _listen to him! He's probably trying to bring you off-guard so that he can attack you! Do not listen to him!" Zabuza yelled towards Haku.

The long-haired-boy nodded as he concentrated on throwing his senbon needles once again.

"NO! Please listen to me. I have news for you regarding Gatou!" Naruto yelled. This time, Zabuza turned to face Naruto with a cautious look on his face.

"What are you talking about, boy?" He asked as he beckoned for Haku to stop throwing his senbon and ice-spikes and to instead, come and stand next to him. "What news do you have about Gatou?"

"I know that he's paying you to kill Tazuna," Naruto hinted.

Zabuza cocked his head to the side, "Nearly everyone knows that. Otherwise we wouldn't be trying to kill you," he hissed.

"Yes... but what if, I could pay you even more than what Gatou's paying you...? Would you agree?" Naruto propositioned.

"What are you talking about, boy? What do you want us to do?" Zabuza raised his hairless-eyebrows.

"Nothing. Although, there's a reason for all of this..." Naruto took a big breath and looked directly at Zabuza in the eyes, "we're from the future,"

**END CHAPTER**

**LOLJKS. I FEEL BAD FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE, I SHALL KEEP ON GOING. **

Zabuza looked towards Naruto with patronizing eyes. "Excuse me? Do not play games with us, little boy. That will get you killed,"

Sasuke cut in, "He is not joking. He is telling the truth. Naruto and I are actually from the future. We have faced this battle before and the consequences weren't... pretty,"

"Is that right?" Zabuza still had that condescending and demeaning tone towards his voice. "Oh pray tell, how on Earth did you come back here then?"

"Clash of chakra's," Naruto announced.

Haku watched the scene with intent-eyes. He didn't know whether or not if he should believe the blonde shinobi. What he was trying to say was unbelievable and unimaginable. Going back into the past? Pfft, please. Unless... that there was some forbidden-jutsu that somehow managed to do that. Fuuinjutsu may actually make that possible... but a clash of chakra's? That was unheard of. Nothing like that had ever happened before.

"What is something that you can say to make us _believe _that you're from the future?" Zabuza looked at Naruto. The blonde-haired-ninja looked towards Sasuke for guidance whilst Sasuke smiled slightly, just so that he could reassure his best-friend.

Naruto turned to face Haku and looked at the still-masked-ninja. Haku flinched from the sudden attention. "I know that your name is Haku and that you're from Mizu no Kuni. I also know that... that..." Naruto looked away as Haku suddenly took of his mask. "That your father killed your mother and almost killed yourself,"

Zabuza and Haku gasped. "H-how did you know that?" Haku finally said. It hurt hearing all of these things again, but he was still so confused about how and why this 'Naruto' knew all of this. Was he really from the future?

Naruto ignored his question. "It's because of your people began to hate everyone who had your Kekkei Genkai and just because of that, you felt like you were unnecessary and you felt like you had no purpose,"

Haku bit his lip, "No!"

Naruto shook his head, "Zabuza found you necessary and you felt the need to always be with him so that you could be of some use... and you were happy."

Haku looked down as Zabuza looked towards Naruto in wonder.

"In this battle, you and Zabuza die, just because we kept on fighting each other. For that, I want you to join us, not fight against us. Fight with us, against Gatou. I can give you all the money you need to survive, or you can come back with us to Konoha and live in Konoha," Naruto offered.

Haku turned towards Zabuza, "I think what he is saying is true. I haven't told anyone else of my background and he seems legit."

"I don't know Haku... You boy!" He pointed towards Naruto.

"Yes?" Naruto asked back.

"Are we making a deal that you will give us the money without doing anything?" Zabuza assured.

Naruto nodded, "Of course. I swear on my life as a ninja that I will give you the money, _if _you help us with defeating Gatou."

Zabuza smiled evilly, "Agreed."

This time, Sasuke interjected, "Pleasure doing business with you."

**(REAL!)End Chapter**

_**So sorry for the long update. ):**_Lots of important things happened in this chapter. I hope you all got that. Hmmmmm? See, everything's different now. Things aren't going exactly the same way.

LOTS OF THANKS TO: **AmaiXxHarumi, Vaughn Tyler, SilverLunaMoon, Sanao Mikaru, xMistressDevilx, Khandalis, NatsumiMichiko, Narutopokefan, rokudaime09, FirieGurl, Chibi Tsuki Hikari, Boo I scare you, Sanz0girl, valiantqueen94, Sparrow9, BookHippie, Bad Writer xD, Darkloverkitsune, SayomiHayashi, nenab23, Hikaridragonstail, Inseparable Desire, Spoon10488, negai, keiiah, 9taileddestroyer, mightnightblupuppy, Uchiha-for-ever-1-29, Kyuubi-luver-221306**, x.**eya.x, kitsuneluvuh, PurpleParadise, My Solitude, Chases the Moon, TheOtaku Akatsuki, Midknight Killer, xblackwingedangelx, chibi-aiichan, Shinen no Hikari, JaydenNara** and my anon's, **domi, Xirah, Hela, Tretr and Winter Cicada!**

**Chibi Tsuki Hikari: **–wide eyes and watches scene intently– DAMNIT, WHERE'S MY POPCORN? i want to see more kashi-molesting! Although... with what Naru-kun said and with what Sasu-chan agreed with.. it seems like you did _more _than molest him. D: Poor guy, he will never be the same ever again. May his baby-making-parts rest in pieces. –nods head sympathetically–

**domi: **Oh okay, good thing that it's all settled out. x3 I _was _kinda confused. But it's good that you enjoyed the chapter! And it might just turn out like that, un – fortunately? Whatever floats your boat, I guess. ^_^ And yes.. Haku+Zabu, all revealed! ;D thanks for taking the time to review!

**Xirah**: LOL. I don't know if that's a bad thing or a good thing. Heck, maybe I should always listen to the song when I write my RE: for your reviews. Yes, I'm gonna do that. –goes to change music– WOOT-ness.

**Hela: **You are very special. Special things for special people! LOLOL. Man, I feel so bad for updating so late! I wish I could see all my updates as well! I mean, stuff just comes out randomly. Sure, I have a basic idea of what's going to happen, but when I eat popcorn, stuff just comes out so randomly, it's probably abnormal. Ahh! No epic fight between the trio. ): At least, it's all fun and happy bonding, eh, eh? But now, I have to get on to some SasuNaru bonding... yes.. mmm... SasuNaru bonding. xD

**Tretr: **YUP! LOOK! UPDATE. ;0 YAY! Hopefully the next chapter will be out as soon as possible. (Like in one second) But... no, that will probably not happen. Oh wellz, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last. Kudos man, for the review. ;)

**Winter Cicada: **Heya! ;) Nice to hear from you again. I mean, when I got your review, I was like. "OMGFALKJSDHFWKNJEFDKL!" I literally get so excited whenever I read your reviews. YOU ARE VERY WORTHY! YOU WORTHY PERSON! –bows to you, kindsir– Man, you stroke my ego like a cat... with a hand stroking it. I get so happy and giddy when I read your reviews. I mean, I get so tearful! HOW CAN YOU WRITE SUCH LOVELYNESS? YOU KIND, KIND PERSON! *0*No, thank YOU so much! I'm just so glad that you're enjoying this as much as I am. It's really incredible to see that people (mostly just you cos' you're just so DAMN AMAZING!) like what I'm writing. It's really nice. I hope your midlife crisis is over! I shall be meditating and hoping that you get better or some shit, I don't know. Just hope that you're okay! :)


	8. Chapter 7

I would like to say thank u v much to Luxia my bby. She beta'd this for me. I love you. Marry me.

* * *

"Talking,"

'_Thinking,'_

"_Speaking to Kyuubi,"_

"**Kyuubi Speaking,"**

_Writing_

**Chapter 7**

The monstrosity of Gatou's forces was unparalleled.

One would expect from the sheer number of men he controlled that at least one of them had the tiniest, lingering _hope_ of potential.

Perhaps the joint venture of both Konoha's A-Team (as dubbed by Naruto) and Zabuku ("_It sounds like seppuku!" - _again, Naruto) was truly a nightmare to withstand (Narut-).

It was a disappointment to Naruto who expected to exercise at least a bit of muscle.

Releasing some chakra into his hand, he launched forward, catching his latest victim off guard with a simple chakra-infused punch. The blonde then turned to observe his companions, who were also taking down their enemies with ease - one by one without any effort – bar Sakura who was still knocked out cold.

Naruto's spidey—no, Kyuubi senses tingled something awful as he turned around and punched his attacker – now victim – in the face.

The enemy forces were hastily dwindling in size as many ran off in fear that they too would be killed. It wasn't as if Naruto was the one doing the killing either, but instead Zabuza. The Demon of the Mist was slicing them all up as though they were pieces of meat – which inevitably, they were.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as a kunai was embedded into his back. Though his senses failed him at that moment, Naruto reacted almost instantly a split second later with a Rasengan directed at his attacker's kneecap. Prying the kunai from his tender flesh, no pain registered, Naruto threw it at one of Sasuke's targets. The Uchiha's middle finger was seen seconds later, a response of, 'that was my guy, dickweed'.

"I think we're done," Kakashi interrupted, breathing heavily as he looked towards the mass of bloodied bodies that were strewn across the battlefield. Although many had run from the sight of danger, a number stayed due to their loyalty to Gatou, or more accurately, his cashmoney.

"Not yet," Zabuza disagreed as he zeroed on the crime lord, who cowered away from Zabuza's ghastly build. Covered in muck, Zabuza grabbed Gatou by the smaller man's shoulders, whom cringed in fear.

"Please! I can give you all my money! As much money as you want! Please don't hurt me," Gatou cried out as he glasses fell off his face, revealing beady black eyes.

For a moment, the expression on Zabuza's face looked as though he seemed almost tempted to accept the offer. Not risking Zabuza the temptation, Sasuke grabbed a kunai and swiftly embedded the blade into Gatou's chest. The old man gurgled as he choked on the viscous red liquid rushing up from his chest in protest.

Looking slightly miffed, Zabuza dropped Gatou quickly before walking towards Haku with a frightening look on his bandaged face. Black eyes drilled holes into Naruto's own as he stated, "You better give us that money, boy. We don't trust you," before sheathing his large blade.

Naruto let out a wide, instinctive grin in order to placate the two before boasting, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I never go back on my word!"

Sakura awakened suddenly from Naruto's loud outburst before turning to see Zabuza and Haku alive. She gasped as she fumbled to utilise a half-broken shuriken on the ground. Aiming directly at the tall man, she threw the fragmented metal as hard as she could, attempting to distract the demon of the Mist before he could annihilate her teammates. The shuriken was intercepted almost immediately by Sasuke's ninja string in order to make sure there were no alterations to the already fickle agreement between both Naruto and Zabuza.

Ignoring the pink haired kunoichi, the Demon of the Mist began speaking.

"Alright kid, we'll give you the benefit of the doubt this one time. When are you leaving back to your home town?" Zabuza questioned, his large, imposing figure casting a shadow upon Naruto. Sakura looked upon the scene in confusion before realising that something important must've happened while she was unconscious.

"Most likely tomorrow, I would expect..." Naruto looked towards Kakashi who returned the action half-heartedly, trusting that Naruto had everything under control.

"Understood. Haku and I will meet you at this bridge before we journey to your village," Zabuza spoke briskly, before he walked off at a steady pace, with Haku trailing behind.

Naruto frowned as he watched their retreating figures disappear into distance.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why… why are they coming back to our village?" Sakura anxiously intoned. Not only was Zabuza an enormous human being – if he even was human– he was a part of the seven swordsmen of the mist; swordsmen that should not be trusted.

"Well, they don't seem to be of any threat to Konoha-nin and those two looked like they needed help," Kakashi explained, still marvelled over the fact of how Naruto seemingly managed to gain Zabuza's hard earned trust.

"Sasuke...," Naruto paused, attempting to fabricate a literate sentence. "Somehow…I…don't think we did that right," The blond admitted softly, "While I'd expect Zabuza to be wary, Haku was swayed to be somewhat sympathetic to our cause last time,"

"I think it's because you didn't have your heart-to-heart talk in the woods this time. He hasn't gotten to know you yet," Sasuke intoned drearily. In his opinion, it wasn't worth saving them. Then again, the only people—_person _that was worth saving to Sasuke, was the blonde idiot standing next to him.

"Naruto, you little squirt! What did you do!? How did you manage to help us? Heck, you saved our bridge!" Tazuna cheered enthusiastically, "I ought to name this The Great Naruto Bridge!"

Sasuke snorted behind a pale hand, "I guess some things never change, huh," amusement flashing across his face, though his voice remained monotonous.

"I don't think any other name could be as perfect!" Naruto smiled, excitedly. "Thanks Tazuna-san! It truly wasn't any problem."

"What?! Great Naruto Bridge? What did that baka do to deserve that?" Sakura scowled. The rest of the team sighed as the pink-haired girl went on her tiresome rant.

"Please, Sakura-chan, it would be nice if you could just congratulate me, you know? For once," Naruto groaned.

"Congratulate you? Excuse you, stupid baka! Why would I congratulate you?! I don't even know what you did!" Sakura yammered.

"Some things never change indeed," Naruto sighed to Sasuke who of which was smirking at the blonde's absolute defeat.

_A;LSKDJFSJDHVNMSKDGSDJFSJDF_

Pale eyes glistened in the moonlight.

The shadowed figure looked towards the cloudless night sky, counting the multitude of clustered stars and constellations. Soft and peaceful wind rustled through the chapped leaves, as the scent of salted water dusted the dewy grass.

Naruto sighed as he laid his head back on the hard bark, his hands nestled deep within the tree's outer structure. The blonde couldn't help but think that something went wrong with his mission. Something didn't bode well with Naruto's natural instincts. Something was wrong and Naruto was sure it had something to do with the animosity that was felt from the infamous duo.

Being unconscious for three days allowed for him to miss out on one important aspect that helped develop his younger self's ninja way. While he did not need it now, the blonde felt as though a connection was made with Haku with the fleeting interaction that occurred many years ago.

Zabuza didn't trust him.

That much was certain. He didn't expect the older man to trust him anyway. A ninja popping up out of nowhere and then declaring that they were from the future? Ha, that was almost as unreasonable as Sakura declaring her hatred towards Sasuke.

What really unnerved Naruto was the fact that Haku didn't trust him either.

However, he realised that too was to be expected. Haku had absolutely no reason to trust him, but that didn't stop Naruto from becoming dejected over the thought of losing a friend.

"Naruto… are you okay?" A strong voice shocked Naruto from his musings. The blonde boy edged his head to the left to look at soft, pale features that governed a concern-looking face. You know it's serious when no insults are thrown.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled wistfully as he looked at his Uchiha friend in awe. He still couldn't believe that they were together again. Friends, once again. There were a few days where Naruto almost gave up hope in finding him. Those days were not to be spoken of as Naruto was not one to usually lose hope in what he believed in. But alas, Sasuke was now back. Back where he belonged.

Back with Naruto.

"You look rather…dejected, are you sure you're fine?" Sasuke's soft side revealed itself when it was tested by Naruto's defeated expression. Although he had been previously sleeping, the raven was awoken by the fact that he couldn't feel Naruto's presence.

'_A weird way to wake up,' _he mulled.

The Uchiha's instincts trailed him outside of Tsunami's home to find the blonde sitting against a splintered tree, staring at the night sky with an expression of loss and hopelessness on his face. Despite Sasuke's hard nature, his heart immediately softened with worry and sadness.

"Thanks for asking, Sasugay," Naruto joked warily before replying in a truthful tone, "and I was just thinking of how different everything is already turning out to be. They say only idiots meddle with time," Naruto grabbed a blade of grass from the ground and twisted it between his stubby fingers. "Sakura hurt herself; Zabuza and Haku are now alive; it's terrifying how such little acts had such a magnitude of impact,"

Sasuke walked slowly towards the blonde and sat by his side, his hands lightly brushing over Naruto's. He looked towards the sky with an indecipherable expression on his face, "That may be true, but who's to say that this outcome is for the worse? So far everything has worked out itself in the end. Besides, we've only been here for a few months at most. We still have the opportunity to help fix things. We made that pact in order to save the lives of many, many people. So far, everything has been working out, so don't fret about what's to come, let life play out for itself,"

Snorting in his head at the amount of cheese Sasuke just spat out, Naruto outwardly smiled, grateful for the Uchiha's comforting words and grabbed Sasuke's hand, brushing his thumb over the soft skin. The wind chimed softly in the background as the two boys huddled close to each other, a warm look on both their faces.

Before they knew it, sleep overcame them both as the two felt overjoyed from feelings of warmth and protection.

_ASLDKFJASDFSDJFHSDKFJSKDF_

"Looks like the two of you had a good night's sleep," A husky voice boomed loudly.

Naruto groggily opened his eyes as the sunlight temporarily blinded him. Several strands of silver hair shone in the sun's bright light before allowing Naruto to realise that his jounin-sensei was squatting right on top of him. "W-what!? Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Naruto squabbled unceremoniously as he moved to the left which instead allowed his face to plant itself onto another's cheek and nose. Three seconds passed before Naruto realised his mouth was dangerously close to his raven-haired friends', which caused the blonde to quickly jump away before he was spotted. The blonde scowled at the chuckling jounin who seemed to take pleasure in the his embarrassment.

"Sasuke, wake up you fat oaf," Naruto scowled as he kicked the raven on the side of his ribs.

"G…go away, 'm sleeping," Sasuke muttered unintelligibly, faintly scowling. Naruto smiled at the raven's immature display, relishing in the fact that the Uchiha was comfortable enough to be so lax in his presence.

"We're going back to Konoha, you need to get ready!" The blonde laughed at Sasuke's sleepy – but hella cute – pout. "We're meeting up with Zabuza and Haku soon, get ready please,"

Sasuke opened his eyes in annoyance before softening as he took in the sight of the scrumptious blonde. Tiredly, he brought his hands to his face to cover a loud yawn before waking up to the knowledge that it was only time before Sakura came and unleashed her torment upon him. The Uchiha shook away any semblance of tiredness before getting up and walking into their homely abode. He massaged the kinks that were unfortunately found in his neck, due to sleeping on the hard ground, before grabbing a plate of steaming rice that was handed to him. He grunted a 'thanks' to Tsunami who smiled happily at him.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura jumped down the stairs in excitement. "Where were you? I couldn't find either you or Naruto in your rooms this morning?"

Sasuke just stared at the pink-haired girl with a look that was similar to something of disdain and contempt before continuing to eat his well-prepared breakfast. Sakura looked a little put out by his display of arrogance, especially since it was only 7'o'clock in the morning.

Just as the pink-haired girl was going to continue, the team's overachieving blonde popped in with a sunny grin on his face, directed towards his female teammate.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto chirped loudly, "Did you sleep well?"

Sakura frowned slightly as she realised that nothing the blonde said was incriminating enough to warrant a punch from her.

"It was fine," she replied warily.

"That's good. We have to eat breakfast quickly in order to meet up with Zabuza and Haku at the bridge!" Naruto gushed, before hastily shoving his face in a bowl full of steaming hot miso soup that was graciously handed to him.

Sakura frowned once again. "Haku… didn't you say that was your friend from Konoha?" The pink haired girl asked suspiciously. She remembered the blonde mentioning this Haku-character a couple of days ago.

Naruto froze slightly as he tried to think of some plausible excuse to placate the girl. "Ha…ha, well, he is! Turns out that this guy's name is also Haku! What a coincidence, eh?"

For a moment Sakura looked as if she wanted to comment, but instead, to Naruto's relief, let the entire topic go. Naruto was weird enough; she didn't have to ask him questions. Or give him reasons for her to get to know him.

"Alright you guys, let's head off. Say thanks to Tsunami for letting us stay at her house," Kakashi walked in the door with a backpack in his hands.

"Thanks Tsunami for the food and for the lodging!" Naruto exclaimed with a brilliant smile on his face. Such a smile could not help but to lighten up the room, making Sasuke wince slightly from such sappy happiness.

"That is more than alright, Naruto-kun. Thank you for all that you have done here. You are welcome to come and stay with us, any time," Tsunami bowed politely before returning a small smile at the blonde-haired ninja. Footsteps alerted the genin of another presence who was making their way down the stairs. A small bucket hat with several stripes was placed upon a tiny head, as the boy looked up at the trio in wonder.

"Thank you Naruto-san," Inari spoke quietly, but with courage that could not be mistaken. "Thank you for saving us once again,"

Naruto grinned at the smaller boy and walked towards him, taking off his hat and ruffling his hair affectionately. He kneeled down in front of the boy and tapped him softly on the nose. "You be good, okay Inari-kun?"

The small boy nodded, embarrassed from the display of affection.

"Alright! I think we're all ready. Autobots, roll out!" Naruto bellowed. Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at the blonde in confusion, to which Naruto ignored. _What goes on in that mind of his should stay within, they reasoned._

Sasuke gave their hosts pointed looks that said, 'thanks' of which the two understood.

"Thank you Tsunami. Good bye Tazuna," Sakura nodded towards them. The two nodded back at her as Inari waved slightly at their retreating figures.

As soon as they stepped out of the house, the three looked back warmly at the cosy home before heading off in the direction of Kakashi.

_ASDKFLJSDFJHSDSDKFSDKFJSDFJ_

"…When we get back, I'll need to access my bank vault and then I'll be able to give you your money," Naruto spoke towards the taller man who was looking down at him in interest. Haku walked on the other side of him, carefully inspecting the genin team with wary glances.

"That is fine by me. Say, you don't look like this little runt in the future, do you?" Zabuza looked at the blonde with a heated glint in his eye, "Can we check out what you look like?"

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke who cocked his head in the direction of Sakura.

"Guys! I need to piss!" Naruto wailed before bringing Zabuza and his attention behind the safety of the bushes.

"_Henge_," Naruto transformed into his older self, orange jumpsuit and all.

Zabuza nodded his head in appreciation before looking at his travelling partner. "What do you say, Haku? Good enough to have a romp with?"

Haku blushed fervently as he trailed his eyes up and down Naruto's slender figure. "Ah... Zabuza-sama... I... ah—"

"No," was the one word response that came from a pale figure lurking in the background.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, embarrassed by the entire situation.

"I said no," Cold eyes assessed the trio before turning their icy glare towards the large swordsmen.

Zabuza grinned sharkily, his cheekbones rising with a taunting smile. "My, I am sorry. I didn't realise that Naru-chan was already taken. We'll leave you guys then. However," Zabuza turned towards Naruto with a sultry look on his face, "If he ever disappoints you, Haku and I will gladly be of service,"

"Sasuke and I are not together," Naruto said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Sasuke flashed his eyes towards Naruto with a look that the blonde could only decipher as hurt.

'_Hurt? I wonder why he feels hurt...'_

"Oh you aren't?" Zabuza took a step forward, "Well, perhaps we'll be staying in Konoha for a while, then,"

Haku looked towards Sasuke with an apologetic look on his face. Sasuke ignored his peace treaty-ing stare and instead turned his glare up a notch – which was evident as killing intent started to leak.

Naruto, being the oblivious chum he was, cracked a blinding smile at the duo before saying, "That would be great!"

Zabuza hummed. "Better get back on our journey then," he stated before walking off in search of the silver-haired jounin. Haku stayed behind slightly before shooting Sasuke a rueful look, once again.

Just as Naruto was about to make his way to follow the two, Sasuke stood up and caught the blonde's shoulder with his own palm. "Dobe…"

Naruto cocked his head and looked towards the older boy with a curious look in his eye.

"I want you to stay away from Zabuza,"

"Excuse me?" Naruto questioned. "Why?"

"I… They seem dangerous," Sasuke explained lamely. Perhaps they weren't that dangerous, but boy was Sasuke jealous. He was full out jealous. He knew that they weren't in a relationship – and understood why Naruto explained so – but he also knew that there was something between them. And he knew that Naruto felt it too. So why did Naruto have to practically say that his ass was out for grabbing? It wasn't! Only Sasuke was able to touch that plump, delicious round butt of his. Not that ugly shark man.

'_You're acting so self-conscious because you know he isn't even ugly,'_

Naruto's eyes flashed in anger.

"Are you saying that I'm incompetent to take care of myself?" Naruto's voice took on a dangerous edge.

"What- no, not that... I'm just—"

"Then what are you saying, Sasuke? Obviously you don't think I can take care of myself. They seem nice enough. A bit perverted, but I've lived with many perverts in my life, I think I can handle one more," Naruto took a step forward, "I saved Konoha from the complete destruction of Pain. I have achieved Sage mode at Mount Myoboku. I have combined my elemental chakra to create my own wind release Rasengen, proven to be too difficult for even Hatake Kakashi,"

"Naruto please, this is not what I meant—"

"I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me. If you don't think I can protect myself from these two, you can leave," Naruto stared Sasuke down with a strange glint in his eyes. "I have trained my hardest for the past four years in order to find you, Sasuke. Yet you obviously think I'm still some weak genin that can't even take care of himself. I can't believe this,"

The blonde walked off in search of Zabuza and Haku.

Sasuke bit down on his lip hard, in order to stop himself from yelling. He couldn't believe that he wasn't able to articulate what he was actually trying to say. He knew the blonde was strong enough. Hell, his power was well above most jounin. Yet, he couldn't explain why he didn't want Naruto near the tall man.

He couldn't explain why he didn't want Naruto near the tall man because he was _jealous_.

Jealous? Please. That wasn't even a word in the Uchiha dictionary.

Because Uchihas always get what they want. They don't even have time to be jealous.

Sasuke took a couple of deep breaths to stop himself from overreacting. It had been a long time since Naruto had been so cold to him. Sasuke knew he had struck a nerve, the blonde's ninja capability was well above average yet he was constantly told how bad he was by Konoha civilians. They never knew how much the blonde did in order to save the lives of their young ones. How much Naruto sacrificed in order for their children to grow up happy and in safe company.

Sasuke's word choice was terrible. Sasuke hurt Naruto's feelings.

Sasuke wished that everything would be okay.

Because Naruto was always happy… right?

_ASLDKFJASLDKFJSDLKFJSDGHSDF_

It hadn't taken much effort for Sasuke to catch up with the rest of his team. He brooded angrily, walking behind Sakura while he watched Naruto laugh at Zabuza's joke, with glassy eyes.

The blonde had been avoiding him since he caught up.

And it also seemed as though he was shoving Sasuke's warning up in his face.

Naruto grinned at Haku who blushed daintily at the blonde's happy display. Despite how cautious both Zabuza and Haku were to Naruto, the two couldn't help but open up almost immediately as they spent time in the blond's company. The blonde's grin was infectious, spreading its way to both Haku and Zabuza, respectively. That grin could light up a completely dark room with feelings of warmth and complacency.

Naruto was also quite clever in his own right. Telling tales of past missions and explaining several things he knew about Kirigakure, both Haku and Zabuza were enraptured. Unable to take their eyes off the blonde enigma, they responded heartily to his questions with Zabuza popping the occasional perverted comment.

"And then when he realised that some of the girls saw him peeking, he tried to run—oh! We're here," Naruto exclaimed, before finishing off his story about one particular instance he had with his _Ero-sennin_.

All six of them made their way to the gate of Konoha, quickly arousing suspicion of several Konoha guards.

"Hello Kakashi-sempai. Who are the two you have brought with you?" A lone brown-haired ninja spared the tall ninja a wary glance.

"They are not of any harm to Konoha and are here via the Hokage's request," Kakashi's voice held a slight tint of authority, slamming any questions the brown-haired ninja had in mind.

"O-oh, alright then, you two are granted permission with Konoha at the Hokage's request," The nin spoke towards Zabuza and Haku who bowed their heads in submission.

The six of them made their way into Konoha before allowing Kakashi to turn around and address all of them with a slightly serious look on his face. "In order to comply with Naruto's wishes, we shall adjourn here in approximately two hours so we can debrief our mission to the Hokage,"

Sakura had a puzzled expression on her face and wished to question Kakashi's statement but was interrupted by the sound of Sasuke briskly walking away from the group.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" Sakura called out to him.

The raven had his hands dug deep into his shorts as he ignored the incessant yells by his female teammate.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke with a slight frown before shaking his head. Why should he be feeling bad? Sasuke was the one who insulted him. Insulted both him and his skills! Why did he feel bad about snapping back; the raven did it all the time!

"**Perhaps that's why you feel bad about it. You never say those things to him, which probably had a much larger impact on him than if he said it to you," **

"_Go away Kyuubi, no one wants you," _Naruto growled in his head, annoyed with the sudden explanation that – unfortunately – made sense.

"**Fine then, you ungrateful little prick! I should skin you by your tee**-" Naruto tuned out the rest of the fox's rant as he breathed in a quick sigh, looking at the two who was left with him.

"To get your money, I need to Henge into a different form. People often confuse me for what is sealed inside of me," Naruto explained as he transformed into a simple brown-haired ninja.

Both Zabuza and Haku looked confused for a second before Naruto realised that they didn't see the after effects of the Kyuubi unlike the last time they battled.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked, as he moved his head to the side in a questioning glance.

"Well, I have the one and only nine-tailed demon fox sealed inside of me," Naruto answered as the three of them made their way down to Konoha's bank, walking in a leisurely manner. The duo looked stunned at Naruto's casual announcement before blinking at the blonde.

"Shit..." Was all Zabuza could say. Haku nodded in agreement.

"Well, we all have our ups and downs. Mine are just a bit more down, than up," Naruto said before he looked up towards the large building, "Here's the bank. To access my father's vault, I need to tell them a password, I'll be right back,"

Naruto walked inside the bank with an expression of ease on his face. Before Jiraiya had died, he revealed to Naruto the Namikaze vault that was almost overflowing with money. Apparently the village had been much appreciative of Minato's sacrifice and presented his living relatives with a myriad of different expensive jewels and the like. Unfortunately, they didn't realise that the perplexing Kyuubi-container was the only living person that had any remaining relation to the Hokage.

The brown-haired-disguised-blonde walked up to the man who was sitting at the counter, idly checking several bank notices. The man bowed his head at Naruto's form before asking, "Would you like to make a transaction?"

Naruto lowered his head and replied, "I would. I need to access the Namikaze vault, please,"

The assistant looked quizzically at Naruto before asking, "Are you of any relation to the Yondaime, because in order to access the vault we need a drop of blood to confirm your identity,"

Naruto nodded as he held out his palm, awaiting the prick as he whispered the code that was also needed to open the vault. The man's eyes widened as he realised that the boy standing in front of him was related to the prestigious Hokage.

"Very well, follow me,"

_ALSKDJFSJDHFSDLFKAJSDKFJSDFHJSDF_

"I think this should suffice?" Naruto questioned before handing a lump of money towards Zabuza. Haku's eyes widened from the amount.

"Naruto-kun! We don't need that much," Haku exclaimed, as Zabuza grinned, counting the entire stock.

Naruto smiled before looking at his newly found friends. "That's alright, you guys take care of yourselves. Send me a postcard every once in a while,"

"Actually Naruto, we were thinking about your previous offer and would like to become Konoha nin," Zabuza took in the huge beam that engulfed the tiny blonde's face before both his and Haku's transformed automatically.

"That's excellent! We'll need to tell the Hokage, but otherwise, that's so great! I'm glad you guys made this decision,"

"If everyone in Konoha is like you, Naruto-kun, I don't think we could stay away," Haku smiled at the happy blonde. Naruto's happiness was infectious; Haku didn't think he could stay sad in a room that was filled with the blonde's delight.

"The rest of my team are meeting now, so I think we should be able to inform the Hokage after our debriefing," Naruto bit his lip as he realised he was going to see Sasuke once again.

'_I really need to apologize. No, wait. No, he should be apologizing... but he looked so sad. No, stop it Naruto, Sasuke was the one in the wrong,'_

"Naruto – are you ready to see the Hokage?" Kakashi asked the blonde whose face was frowning slightly. The silver-haired jounin looked at the two happy ninjas trailing behind him. "Are you two staying in Konoha?"

Zabuza nodded. "We plan to; hopefully the Hokage will give us permission despite our missing nin status,"

Kakashi hmm'd. "If this knowledge was to be released, our friendly relations with the Mizukage would probably decrease,"

Haku bowed his head. "Understandable, if need be, we will change our names for the sake of Konoha's relations,"

Kakashi looked puzzled. Why were they so adamant in staying in Konoha? Their loyalty was admirable, but the jounin couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious on how accepting and obedient they were.

By the time Kakashi had wondered these particular details, the six ninja had already made their way to the Hokage's office and were awaiting their scheduled appointment. The Sandaime's secretary kept on shooting curious glances at Zabuza and blushed sheepishly when the tall man winked in her direction.

Sasuke on the other hand was utterly hurt. The blonde hadn't even looked in his direction since his outburst, many hours ago. While he knew that he himself had some apologizing to do, he couldn't brush off his ego that was restricting him to say sorry and then kiss him senseless. His body was itching to hold Naruto and to console him, but Sasuke's mind kept on berating his actions, making the raven feel even worse about the whole deal.

"Team 7, you may enter," The crackly voice of the Hokage rang through the small office. Team 7 and their two visitors entered the small room as the Hokage of Konoha stared at the two figures with a questioning glance. "Kakashi, you have brought some visitors. Explain," Sarutobi Hiruzen's eyes were as powerful as daggers, staring down his student's student's student in the head.

"Our mission, while initially a C-rank mission was upped to an A-rank mission as we found out that many ninja had been hired to assassinate our precious bridge builder. We managed to overcome the first group of ninja, while making relations with the second," Kakashi nodded at both Zabuza and Haku, "We promised these two safe refuge if they stopped attacking us and instead help us fight the rest of the nin, to which they did. They would like to become Konoha nin and I give my word that they have the capabilities and the honour to represent Konoha with shinobi rank,"

Sarutobi looked at the newcomers, "If I am not mistaken, you are Momochi Zabuza? Missing nin from Kirigakure?" Zabuza nodded, "If you do become Konoha nin, who's to say that you won't betray us from the inside?"

"We have no grudges against any Konoha nin. Both Haku and myself have also created a close bond with one of your shinobi here," Zabuza answered as he pointed to the blonde.

Sasuke clenched his fingers tightly, silently seething at the man's comment.

Sarutobi looked on curiously, "Naruto, oh? Interesting. However, I do happen to know that the Mizukage is looking for your head. In order to keep our peace treaty, I do not think I can accept your wishes,"

"Hokage-sama, they have already promised to change their names if necessary. Please, allow them to stay, they will be of great benefit to Konoha," Naruto cut in, his hands wringing at his sides.

The Sandaime Hokage looked curiously at the blonde. Hokage-sama? That was a new one. He never expected that to ever come out of the blonde's mouth. "Naruto...? Well, this is surprising. Alright then, for Naruto, I am allowing you to become a part of Konoha's shinobi forces. Unfortunately, you must gain entry like all the other nin of this city and sit the genin test – to which I am sure you will have no problem with. You may do this at any time by contacting Umino Iruka. If that is all, you may be off,"

Naruto nearly laughed in wonder. "Thank you so much, Jiji! You are the best," The blonde dropped his mature façade as he jumped up and gave the old man a hug.

"G-genin?" Zabuza looked at Haku with pain evident within his eyes. Haku smiled at his display before looking at Naruto.

"Do you happen to know where we can find this Iruka person?"

"Yeah, follow me! See ya later guys!" Naruto nodded to the rest of his team, sans Sasuke – who he still had a grudge against.

Hopping through the village, the three of them landed near the academy with excited looks on their faces.

"I don't think we have thanked you for this opportunity, Naruto. It was truly very kind of you to back up our claims. We also need to thank that Kakashi for his recommendation," Zabuza noted as the blonde knocked on a wooden door.

"It was no problem. OPEN UP IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto smiled at Zabuza before yelling at the door.

"Ya, ya! What is it, Naru…to?" Iruka opened the door to berate his former student, before seeing two imposing figures standing next to him.

"Jiji needs you to test them so that they can become genin!" Naruto exclaimed, happily.

Iruka looked at the two figures as his face paled slightly from their menacing stares. "A-alright then, we'll just need to test you on a few basic jutsus, taijutsu and a small written exam,"

Zabuza and Haku looked at each other before they stepped their way into the academy. Naruto gave them one last look before wishing them good luck.

"You're going?" Haku asked.

"I would like to stay, but I need to apologize to someone," Naruto answered as he thought of the stupid Uchiha. Zabuza and Haku nodded before they closed the door behind them.

The blonde shoved his hands in his pockets, as he walked down the road, making his way to the big Uchiha mansion. He ignored the pointed stares and hurtful comments as kids threw pieces of rock at him. Naruto had honestly forgotten how bad it had been before he made a name for himself in the village.

"Go to hell, you demon!"

"You should have never been born,"

"Stay away from that boy, Saki, he's dangerous,"

The boy sighed as he brushed dust and debris away from his face, his chin held high. He wasn't afraid of these civilians, but their comments still hurt. Despite their knowledge, he was still a human being. A young human boy, to be exact.

Before even realising it, he had made his way to the Uchiha palace. The white gate glistened making Naruto worry about the impending showdown. He jumped over the gate as he checked his surroundings. Silently tapping into several Kyuubi senses, he searched for where the Uchiha was, peeping in different windows to find him.

"What are you doing, dobe," a voice sounded from behind him. Naruto jumped in surprise as his hand made its way to his neck, in an embarrassed manner.

"Heh... eh... just, just looking for you," Naruto's cheeks flushed red as he took in the other's doubtful expression. Naruto realised just how weird it must've been for the other to see him peeping through all his windows, like his perverted sensei.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked brusquely. The raven was surprised; he had made his way to Naruto's apartment himself to apologize but couldn't find the blonde. Checking Ichiraku and several other food stalls, he made his way back to his house, only to find the blonde there looking for him. It had taken a lot of courage to get off his butt and apologize to Naruto, only to not find him anywhere. However, now that the blonde was at his own house, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth and it was as though he couldn't apologize.

"You... you bastard!" Was Naruto's only response as he tackled the surprised Uchiha to the ground. "You are a complete and utter bastard, you bastard!"

Sasuke moved his head from side to side as he avoided the punches Naruto was trying to land. He caught Naruto's hands as the blonde tried to struggle away. Finding out that he couldn't punch Sasuke, he tried to kick him with all his might. Unfortunately for Naruto, the raven wrapped his own legs around Naruto's as he waited for the blonde to inevitably, calm down.

Naruto sighed before he laid his head in Sasuke's shoulder, breathing in his musky scent. "You bastard..."

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hands as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's head, cradling the blonde in a protective stance. The raven brushed his lips against the blonde's ear, who shivered in response. "I'm sorry,"

"You're a bastard," Naruto whispered before placing a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips.

**End Chapter **

Okay, hi. –runs away from thrown New Moon books- I AM SORRY OKAY I AM SORRY I AM SORRY JUST LIKE SASUKE I AM SORRY I AM SORRY I AMS SODFISJWEJGSDF. I didn't reply to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter which makes me terribly sad, because I don't know who the last person I responded to and and and ahhhh I—if you review for this one, I promise you'll get a reply!

Unfortunately, real life caught up with me, (which is also why I changed my penname) for the past two years and I had no muse to write this chapter. Somehow (by God's grace) I've gotten back into Naruto which allowed me to write this chapter in two days. :~~)

I'll start writing the next chapter as soon as possible. I hope everyone's been okay in my absence. I love you all. (Sarah really loves you!) Oh and! Happy New Year friends! :)


End file.
